


Sacrifice

by Ikajo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous moral, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon What Canon, Falling In Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Making Sacrifices, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Plot is secret, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Teen Loki, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, general mayhem, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: In exchange for ending Thanos the Norns demands a steep price. A sacrifice has to be made. If only they had considered what a sacrifice truly meant maybe things would have been different.In the meanwhile Tony is trying to handle a reincarnated teenage deity who has decided he would make the perfect baby daddy and pursue him relentlessly. Worst part? He sort of wants to give in.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 230
Kudos: 687
Collections: Marvel





	1. Prologue

"We have learnt of a great threat, oh king", said the priestess while she knelt in front of the throne. "The Mad Titan, Thanos, is moving closer to the Nine Realms as we speak. Already he has made an attempt at Midgard."

Shifting Thor wanted to speak but knew he wasn't allowed. An attempt on Midgard? Surely Heimdall would have noticed something. His mortal comrades had great strenght and was very brave. But against the Mad Titan?

"I see", Odin said softly. "I have wondered what caused Loki to act so out of character. If he fell into the hands of Thanos... I can see how his mind might have been twisted."

Frigga gasped in horror, covering her mouth with one hand. The last two years the god of mischief had wasted away in the dungeons. Isolated. Not allowed any visitors. If the old king was right, the Trickster had been unduly punished for crimes that might not have been entirely his own.

"Indeed", the priestess said, bending her head. "By the Norns grace they have made us aware of this great threat. They are willing to intervene in order to preserve the Nine. But not without a price."

"What kind of price?"

"A sacrifice. One that comes with a great loss."

Realisation dawned on Thor. "No!" he shouted and made to rush the woman, only to be stopped by his mother. Frigga looked horrified and devastated. Odin gripped Gungnir.

"You are speaking of Loki", he said. "Are you saying the Norns demands that I sacrifice my own son?"

"You could see it as a kindness, All-Father", the priestess said. "What future does he have? Locked for eternity in the dungeons, rotting in his madness? Or be released from his burdens while serving the world one last time?" Getting to her feet the woman bowed and left the throne room. Panic coursed through the Thunderer. He turned to his father.

"You can't allow this! You can't allow Loki to be killed! That's... that's..."

"She has a point, Thor. It is one life for billions upon billions", the old king spoke calmly. As if it was not his own son he was speaking of. "Or would you have your brother trapped in the dungeons, hoping against all odds he can be redeemed?"

"You said yourself he could have fallen into the hands of Thanos! Surely..."

"There is nothing I can do", Odin looked straight at him. Hidden beneath the stern exterior were pain. The old king was not any happier by this than his wife and son. "Many will die if the Mad Titan isn't stopped. He might even come for your brother, causing him a more painful death. I need to act as a king in this matter. The Norns have spoken."

Frigga broke down in tears, falling to her knees. Thor wanted very badly to join her.

* * *

To their credit the priestesses didn't make it into a spectacle. They didn't humiliate the god of mischief or made light of the proceedings. Before the litter was brought in the head priestess, the Völva, instilled in the gathered Asgardians that this was a sacrifice. Made to protect them. To dishonour Loki's memory would be to dishonour the Norns.

The Trickster was clearly heavily drugged. He might have been awake but if he was, he was far too out of it to understand what was happening. They had dressed in a dark robe, washed him. Two days prior he had been fetched from the dungeons so they could prepare him. Without telling him what waited. It was possible he had been drugged already then. There were no speech once the god of mischief had been brought. Instead the Völva drew her blade. A long, sharp dagger.

It sank into the pale flesh easily, reaching the heart. Killing Loki instantly. A kindness, they had called it. 

Thor felt more tears fall along his cheeks. He had spent the whole week crying. Begging his father, his mother, the priestesses, anyone, to spare his brother. He had cried to the Norns that they would take him instead. It had been useless. Released from decorum he stumbled forward and scooped up his brother's corpse in his arms. Wailing his loss.

A steep price. A far too steep.


	2. Chapter 2

He scratched his beard, looked around to see if anyone else was seeing the same thing. Tony walked closer. The teen leaning against a brick wall in the middle of New York seemed to be naked except for the green fabric wrapped around him. And the engineer was pretty sure this was Loki. True, the kid looked much younger. With short, black hair and softer features. What truly tipped him off were the horns. Because the teenager was wearing a headpiece. Like a weird tiara with two small horns on it. 

Why a teenaged looking Loki was passed out in the streets Tony had no idea but he figured he couldn't just ignore it. For a moment he considered contacting Shield or any of the other Avengers but decided against it. Instead, he called Happy. The man brought a non-descript car and together they managed to place the god inside. Once back in the Tower the engineer carried the Trickster up to his penthouse. He was surprisingly light.

It was rather uncomfortable having a naked teenager in his home so he took it upon himself to dress Loki. Pilfering mostly from Steve. Granted, like this the god could probably have worn Tony's clothes but if something went wrong... why mess up his own clothes? 

Once the god of mischief was dressed the engineer waited. And waited. And waited. He had just ordered some food when the teen finally stirred. Blinking away sleep brilliant green eyes came to focus on Tony. There were no recognition in them. Slowly the god sat up and looked around. They sat in silence when suddenly Loki's stomach grumbled. Blushing the teen god eyed him in embarrassment. 

"Food is on its way, Reindeer games", Tony said. "You've been asleep all day."

"Reindeer games?"

"Yeah, your antlers", the engineer gestured to the headpiece. Causing the youth to remove it and look at it curiously. 

"Is that my name?"

"What?"

"Reindeer games. Is that my name?"

"What the...? No. Your name is Loki. I'm pretty sure you know it."

"...Loki... hmm... it sounds right. Do you know me?"

"You could say that", Tony said dryly and got up. "Foods here so don't move. I won't treat if you won't play nice." The delivery guy seemed awed at being in Avengers Tower and happily accepted the tips in exchange for making himself scarce. From the bag came the delicious smell of Chinese takeout. Returning to his living room and his godly guest he placed the bag on the table. Loki scooted closer, looking eager. He was handed the fried rice. The simplest and cheapest dish out of all of them. This didn't seem to bother him, instead he took a spoon and started to wolf it down eagerly.

"This is good", he said around a mouthful.

"I believe you. Here, have something to drink. Mind telling me how you ended up naked on the streets of New York?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I have no recollection of anything before waking up here. Is there anymore food?"

Loki showed his now empty container, looking hopeful. Thankfully Tony had remembered that Thor had a pretty big appetite. He handed the god another container with fried rice. Who took it happily. So. What was he dealing with here? Amnesia? Didn't explain why he looked like a teenager. Quite the heartthrob at that. There had been an odd mark on his chest. A thin, white line located just underneath the ribcage. Almost like he had been stabbed. Or been operated on.

"You don't know anything about yourself?" Tony asked. The youth shook his head.

"It's empty. Well, except for one thing."

"And that is..."

"I can sort of recall the voices of three women talking to me. Something about sacrifice and my life not being the price. I think... I think I died... maybe?"

Oookay... that wasn't weird at all... not at all... The engineer tapped his lips thoughtfully. He knew he should contact the team but again, he decided against it. Better to observe things first. To see if this was just an act or if there were a grain of truth to it. And if the god of mischief truly had died and this was a reincarnation, Tony didn't want to involve Thor until he knew more.

* * *

After two days he knew for sure. This was _not_ the old Loki. For one thing the teen was way more exuberant and energetic. Full of emotions and very open. Oh, and completely void of any shame. At least, it felt that way. Especially when the young god of mischief started walking around naked because he felt annoyed that he had no clothes of his own. He refused to put on Steve's or Tony's, claiming they were uncomfortable. Which, fine. That might be true. But the engineer had to remind himself constantly that that perky butt belonged to a teenager. Had Pepper still been around it might have been different. Or anyone really. 

"Alright!" he finally exclaimed. "I will order some clothes! So please cover up until they arrive. Geez. You have no idea what you are doing to me..." Normally Tony wouldn't have been bothered at all by the chance of ogling someone. Man or woman. But this was Loki. Who was a teenager. Sort of.

"Doing to you?" the young god tilted his head. "I'm the one without clothes?"

"Yeah, well. Going around naked can be seen as an invite sometimes."

"An invite? To what?"

"Well, usually it's sex."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Sex. What is it?"

Fuck. It was a bit of a minefield figuring out what the reincarnated god knew about or not. Somethings he was crystal clear about. Other things left him clueless. Apparently, this was one such thing. Should he explain? Nah... not his game. Instead he pulled up all information he could find, including gay sex because who knew with gods, and handed it to Loki. The Trickster took the tablet and started reading. Once his clothes arrived he was no longer a walking jailbait. Okay. He was but not as much.

"Do you have children?" the god asked Tony who choked on his drink.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" he said while coughing.

"It says here that sex is the same as making children and I assume you've had sex."

"Wha... ah... crap... look. Sometimes people have sex to have kids and sometimes they have sex because it is fun. There are ways to prevent pregnancy and sex between two men or two women won't result in pregnancy. Unless you are a god I guess. I have no idea how your biology work."

"Sex for fun... is it fun?"

"If all parties are consenting to everything then yeah. It's great. As long as you don't treat it as some kind of duty or force someone. Sex should always be voluntary. Enthusiastically so."

"Hmm..." the god went back to reading the information before he paused again. He studied Tony intently. A glint in his eyes. "How do you know you want to have sex with someone?"

"Geez Loki, that's... well... it comes down to attraction. If you look at someone and feel aroused then you probably want to have sex."

"Sooo... you want to have sex with me?"

The question caused Tony his second choke. His drink spraying. "What the?! Why would you ask me that?!"

"You seemed really bothered about me being naked and you _did_ say it could be an invitation to sex", Loki had come very close and was staring at the engineer with his intense green eyes. Curiosity and something else. "Should I invite you again?"

The question was deceptively innocent but the small smirk proved the little shit knew exactly what he was saying. A different Loki from before, sure. But Loki was very much still Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those concerned about Loki's age, he is in his upper teens. Think Agent of Asgard. The age of consent where I live is 15 and he is older than that. His age is meant to be ambiguous. Since, you know, he reincarnated.

Life in the Tower should have been peaceful. It should have. But it wasn't. Not with a teenage god who had no sense of what was appropriate. Tony was seriously starting to regret telling Loki anything about sex because now the god had decided he was a good partner. Constantly flirting and making not so subtle suggestions. And sure, the guy was good looking. In a boyband kind of way. Still, the engineer wasn't about to loose his head entirely just because a very eager and very good looking guy was making very overt moves. Nope.

It was a small blessing that his young roommate was still clueless about most things. As such he could be diverted with the prospect of information. Already he had proven himself to be extremely intelligent. Able to grasp difficult concepts within minutes of hearing them.

There were also the small matter of why Loki had been reincarnated in the first place. That was worrying. In an attempt to figure something out Tony hid himself in one of his workshops, locked the door and pulled up footage from the invasion. He didn't want this version of the god of mischief to know what his old self got up to. Thankfully the youth had not discovered his magic yet. There were not a whole lot. Which was surprising considering how big the whole thing had been. What caught his attention was how exhausted the Trickster had looked. Especially coming through the portal. Even after being bashed by the Hulk he had still looked worse when he first came. His tactics had also been weird. They didn't add up. If new Loki was anything to go by, old Loki had been very intelligent. Combined with magic... how had he lost?

 _"Sir",_ Jarvis said. _"My sensors indicate that Mr. Odinson has returned to Earth."_

"Where? Where is he?"

_"New Mexico. I believe he is staying with a certain Jane Foster. Do you want me to place a phone call?"_

"Please do, Jarv. But let's keep Mischief a secret for now." He waited while a dial tone beeped. Then...

"Darcy Lewis speaking", a young woman said. 

"Hi, is this the place of Jane Foster?"

"Yes. Do you want to talk to Jane?"

"Actually, I want to speak with Thor."

"...who are you?"

"You can call me a colleague."

The phone went quiet for a time before a familiar voice sounded.

"Aye? Who is this?" Thor's voice was soft, tired. Like he had cried and cried until he had no more tears.

"Pointbreak? It's Tony Stark. Remember me?"

"Stark. Of course I remember. The Man of Iron."

"Uh... Iron Man but whatever. Um... so, I'm going over some footage from the invasion and am wondering if you might..." he stopped when he heard a quiet sob. "...Thor?"

"I'm sorry... It's just... my brother is dead, Stark. The priestesses... they... told us that in order to preserve the Nine Realms the Norns demanded a sacrifice. Loki... Loki was the sacrifice they demanded."

"... how long has he been dead?"

"I'm not sure how the time differ between our worlds but for Asgard it has been half of a year."

"I'm sorry, Thor."

"Nay, you were not aware. I... I tried to stop it. Especially once I learnt my brother had likely been the tool of someone else. Someone worse but... it was useless. My mother... she broke down and Father... he refused to defy the priesthood... I'm sorry I..."

The call ended abruptly. Tony felt a bit ashamed with himself. Dismissing the footage he thought about what he had just heard. It still didn't add up. If Loki had been sacrificed, why was he running around in the shape of a young man in his late teens? Not to mention, why? What kind of threat demanded a human sacrifice? Or godly, in this case. Deep in his thought he didn't notice the doors open, or the youth sneaking up on him.

"Buh!" Loki shouted. Making him jump while clutching his heart.

"Fuck!" the engineer glared at the laughing Trickster. Who was laughing so hard he had to clutch the backrest of a chair or fall over. "Very funny."

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!"

"I'm sure you could put in on YouTube. What do you want?"

"I'm hungry and you have been here for ages. Jarvis wouldn't let me order food without you." Of course he didn't. Because this way he could force his creator to eat.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know", Loki shrugged and hopped up on a bench. "Something plentiful?"

Something plentiful, huh. Yeah, this was not one for fine dining. His appetite was huge. Had they eaten pizza yet? Probably not. And if he ordered a lot of pizza, they would have food for a few days. Good idea. He pulled up a menu from his favourite place and handed it to the god.

"Here. Pick anything that sounds good."

"Pizza... alright."

"Loki... do you really not remember anything about your life before?"

"I don't", the teen said while browsing the website. "I get the feeling I'm not supposed to. Like, I don't know, it is a price or something."

Or a sacrifice... what if... no... that couldn't be the case could it? But... what if the sacrifice had never been about Loki's life? Here he was, after all. Alive and well. What if the true sacrifice was something more fundamental? The things that made you who you are. Experience. Relationships. Bonds. What if that was the true sacrifice and that Loki was never meant to be killed. And since he was, those Norns, or whatever, brought him back.

What if... what if the sacrifice was not complete yet? Making a sacrifice meant to give something up. And apparently the whole freaking universe was in danger. Could one life really make up for it? Unlikely. But he couldn't see how Loki could pay any higher price. 

Tony tapped his lip. Maybe the god of mischief wasn't the only one who was supposed to make a sacrifice. What if the loss Thor experienced was part of the payment? There could also be other things that were yet to come. Giving something up.

The engineer threw himself back when he realised he had a teenaged god about an inch from his face. A petulant expression on the pale teen. He showed the phone. Several pizzas were waiting for payment. Taking the device he added a few of his own before sending the order. Sinking down on his knees Loki decided to rest his head on Tony's lap.

"Lokes..." he sighed. "I know I messed up before but this... this isn't right..."

"Why?"

"Because you are a kid and I'm way older than you. You should go out, make some friends and play around."

"I'm not a child."

"You don't know how old you are, Mischief."

"I'm not a child."

"You sound like one."

"So do you. And act like one."

Yeah. Okay. Fair point. Not that he was going to admit it outloud. Tony tries to push the teen of his lap but the god was still stronger than him. And took the hand on his head as an invitation to nuzzle it. Sighing the engineer did the only thing he could do. He stood. Loki glared at him with an adorable glare. 

Which wasn't fair at all.

"Come on Mischief. Our pizzas will be here soon."

* * *

Pizza was the best food ever, Loki decided. Not only could he eat it with his hands, he could have all different types of toppings. Oh, and cheese was the food of gods. Well. Melted cheese. They were sitting in the sofa watching a movie. Tony liked movies. At the moment they were watching something called The Lord of the Rings. It was fun and he really liked Merry and Pippin. Despite this he was drawn to Gandalf and his displays of magic. Something about it felt familiar. Like a dream you could almost remember but not quite.

Stretching out his hand he imagined a soft light sitting in it. Small, gentle and glowing. To his surprise something actually happened. It looked like he was holding a miniature moon in his hand. A globe that cast a white light, just barely visible.

"Tony", he said. "Look." The man turned to him and eyed the light with interest but not alarm.

"Huh. I was wondering if you had any magic like this", was all he said. It was difficult to imagine that the human had met another version of himself. Somehow he couldn't reconcile the idea with who he was.

"Did you know my old self well?"

"Not really. Our meeting was... less than ideal... let's just say he had ended up with some bad people and was made to do some really messed up stuff. I and some of my friends had to stop him."

"Was he like Sauron or Saruman then?"

"No. Definitely not. I think he was someone who was very lonely. And had been hurt a lot. That put him on a path that caused him even more pain."

"Did he have a family? A real one that cares?"

"..."

"Tony?"

"He had a brother who loved him very, very much. I can't say anything about his parents. They let him die. That's all I know."

Loki put down his pizza and crawled up on the sofa, moving closer to the human. For once Tony didn't push him away. Instead he placed an arm around his shoulders. It was scary. Living in this world without anything or anyone. Not knowing why he had been brought back. The engineer thought his insistence on sex was brought on by him being impressionable and ignorant. But the truth was... Loki felt safe with him. He trusted him. Anyone could have picked him up from the streets while he was vulnerable. People who could have cared less for his wellbeing.

True, Tony lacked a few morals of his own but he was genuinely a good person. The Trickster was convinced. Besides, it felt... right. Like it was something he should do. And now he had magic. Somewhere there were another god mourning his brother.

Life was scary. Terrifying.

"You will be okay kiddo", the engineer said, hugging him a bit closer. "You are a strong guy with a lot of good in you. And you are not alone. I'm here too."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Not this again..."

"Just explain it to me. Please?"

Tony sighed and tilted his head back so he could rest it against the backrest. "It is not that I don't want to, Lokes. It is that it would be wrong. You have been alive for what? Three weeks? In all that time you have not left the Tower once. Which is on me, I admit. If I were to sleep with you, I would be taking advantage of you. Of your inexperience and your ignorance. I can't do that. I don't _want_ to do that."

"But..."

"Alright. Why do _you_ want to have sex with _me_?"

"You said it was fun and when I read about it I thought it felt right. To be that close to you."

"Which kind of proves my point. Let's get you more familiar with life first. _Then_ we can talk more about this topic. Okay?"

"Fine. Just answer me this. Do you find me attractive?"

"Do I..." Tony groaned and gave him a tired glare. "Loki, I suspect there are few who wouldn't find you attractive. You are. But there is more to sex, and life than attraction. When I picked you up from the streets I had recently broken up with my girlfriend. The thoughts in my head, they were wrong. Alright. Yes, you are attractive but that doesn't change anything. I won't have sex with you."

That answer didn't satisfy the god at all. If they were attracted to each other, what was the issue? But he conceded that he wouldn't win this argument by whining or pushing. Still, he felt up for a bit of mischief. So he settled back to watch the movie and once the credits started rolling he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him. Then he quickly jumped off and hurried away. Followed by the exasperated shout.

"Loki!"


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe she should have told Tony she was returning to the Tower but he did have a standing invitation for all Avengers. Stepping out of the elevator Natasha blinked. Sitting on one sofa, stuffing his face with Cheetos was a teenager. He looked to be around eighteen or nineteen years old. As he turned to look at her she gasped and drew her gun. Pointing it at his head. It was Loki. There were no mistaking it. The god of mischief eyed her curiously and ate another Cheeto.

"Hi", he said. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am!"

"Nope."

"Don't play games with me, Loki!"

"Ahh... I see", the teen nodded. "You knew my old self. He died. I think. I'm not sure. I'm not him anyway."

"I'm warning you! Where is Stark?"

"Right here?" Natasha spun to face the new voice only to find herself pointing her gun at Tony. "Wow. How nice of you to barge in with a gun. Not poor etiquette at all."

"Stark!" she lowered the gun and looked over her shoulder. The god had not moved. "Why is Loki here?"

"Long story short, that's a different Loki. The old Loki was sacrificed or some other bullshit. This one here is his reincarnation. Fairly harmless."

"Fairly harmless?"

"Uh... yeah... Let's not get into that."

"Tony. If he is dangerous in anyway..."

"Because you were not the one aiming a gun at his head. Leave it alone, Nat." The engineer gave the still drawn weapon a pointed look. Reluctantly she returned it to its holster. No sooner had she let go of the weapon than she found herself face to face with the god of mischief. Up close his features was surprisingly soft. Not as angular as his old self. There were still no recognition in his green eyes.

"Personal space, kid", Tony said. "We have talked about this."

"She's pretty", the teen said before giving Natasha a quick kiss on the cheek. Startling her. Beside her the billionaire sighed tiredly, grabbed an arm and dragged Loki a few steps back. Receiving a glare in the process.

"That includes giving people kisses! Geez, kid. Stop being so darn horny."

"I'm not wearing my headpiece."

"You know what I mean! I know, you know what I mean. Could you just, I don't know, go play video games or something?"

"...Tony... are you like his dad?" Natasha asked, eyeing the exchange with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"No!" the two chorused. They then looked at each other. Loki sniffed and stormed off. Haughty as ever. Tony sank down on a bar stool and poured himself a drink.

"Fucking teenage gods", he muttered.

"What was that about?"

"He has gotten in his head that we should have sex. Which is rich, coming from someone who didn't even know what it was!"

"...how old is he?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Eighteen? He reincarnated as a freaking teenager. Some days he act like he is ancient other times he acts like he is the worst possible teenage rebel."

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped him, considering your reputation." Natasha smirked as Tony glared at her.

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You are attracted to him though. Don't deny it."

"Fucking Russian spies... I'm not going to jump him! I'm trying to be a responsible adult here and you are not making it any easier!"

"I've seen weirder combinations", she shrugged. "I knew a man who met his wife when she was nineteen and he was pushing fifty. They fell in love. Simple as that."

"...it is because he called you pretty, isn't it."

"That was sweet, certainly. But I also think he could do worse for a first partner."

"Yeah, no. I found him on the street just a few weeks ago and you are the first other human he has seen. Geez... never thought I would wish Cap was here to give me a lecture... or maybe Fury..."

"That would backfire spectacularly."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You said we were welcome to stay here. If Loki really is harmless I won't bother him. Even if I'd like to keep an eye on him."

"Alright. I can roll with that."

* * *

It was impossible to look at the starry sky without remembering his brother. Not because they had ever spent time together watching the sky but rather because he had never joined the other. All those lost opportunities. There were other things he had ignored about Loki but being on Midgard it was the night sky that got to him.

"Thor?" Jane came up the stairs, looking concerned. He had not told her a whole lot. In her mind the god of mischief was a villain. Plain and simple. While she had thought execution had been extreme she wasn't upset about it. She didn't understand. At least execution would have warrented a more thorough trial with an examination by the healers. Proving beyond doubt that you were guilty of heinous crimes. He would have been just as devestated but it would have been cleaner. Instead his brother had been sacrificed. And based on what? The words from one pristess, claiming to do the will of the Norns. If that were true, he cursed the three sisters.

"I'm well, Jane. Just... a bit lonesome."

"Thinking about your brother again."

"Aye. Under different circumstances you two might have gotten along. Loki was a scholar just as much as he was a warrior. Always more intelligent than those around him. There were few fields he didn't study at least a bit. Most of what I know, he taught me."

"I'm not so sure... he did pretty horrible things..."

"Not by choice, I'm certain of it. That's not like my brother. Did you know that your ancestors called him the Sky Treader and Sky Walker?"

"Can't say I did", Jane's voice was dry. "But we should probably watch some Star Wars later. Why did they call him that?"

"Among all the gods and the celestials in the universe only he had the ability to walk the path between worlds. He didn't need the Bifrost to move around. Midgard, Asgard. His magic was almost unparalleled."

"You said magic and science was the same thing."

"For Asgard it is and my brother still broke all natural laws as a sorcerer. Magic beyond magic. And I never truly appreciated how special he was. Loki was many things. Good and bad. But so was I. If he had been respected more. Loved more. Then maybe he would have turned out very differently. Happier, more carefree. Still mischievous, because he wouldn't be Loki otherwise. But not so bitter."

The small woman shook her head and pulled her fabric closer around her shoulders. She still didn't see it. Almost like she had forgotten Thor's own boorish behaviour when he first met her. If they had met when he was at full power, still drunk on his own importance, would she still think he was that different from his brother? He kind of doubted it.


	5. Chapter 5

In hindsight he should have know Natasha would inform the others. With the exception of Thor - there was a silent agreement to keep him out of it for now. None of them was particularly thrilled about the news but they didn't blow up either. That didn't stop them from suddenly deciding Tony's offer was excellent and took up their floors in the Tower. As for Loki, he just studied the Avengers with his open curiosity. Never realising the suspicion in their eyes. The new arrivals also meant he was too occupied to bother Tony as much.

Steve in particular drew the young god. For a few days he was all over the blond who would just smile kindly and pat his head. The soldier even bought the teen some art supplies. When asked about he shrugged and said it felt like having a younger brother. If the guy had been less naive and more familiar with the small bastard of a Trickster he would have realised Loki had a different objective. 

"You are a virgin, aren't you", he blurted out. Poor Steve had just taken a sip from his water and got in the wrong throat when he got the question.

"What?" he said when the coughing subsided. 

"You are a virgin. Right?"

"Eh... um... why would you think that?"

"I've been flirting with you all week and you didn't notice!"

"Wait, you what?" Steve tried to stop the god of mischief as the teen got up from the sofa but was a few seconds too late.

"Tooonyyy", Loki whined and wrapped his arms around the engineer's waist. "It's no good!"

"Yeah, yeah, Mischief. Personal space!" Tony tried to push the youth away but it was rather useless since the teen was way stronger than him. He tried to ignore just how good it felt to have that slim body clinging to him. Several voices yammering at him in his head. Telling him what a useless and disgusting person he was.

"No." Ignoring the human the pint sized god squeezed tighter. Hiding his face in the older man's shoulder. 

...

... were Tony older? He wasn't sure to be honest. Old Loki had been at least a thousand years old. New Loki had been alive for a few months but looked like he was in his late teens. So which number counted? And sure, the engineer was in his late thirties but still.

"Um... Tony? What's going on?" Steve asked, still looking flustered. Before the engineer could reply Bird Brain burst out laughing. 

"Oh, this is too good", he said. "Loki has come back a freaking horny teenager. What's wrong, Stark? Got no libido? Hey, kid! Want me to introduce you to some handsome young agents?"

The god perked up and made to go when Tony stopped him. Glaring at Barton. 

"Don't even joke about this shit. The kid didn't even know what sex _was_ at first. He doesn't need you to mess him up just because you think its funny."

"Wow. Never thought I would here that from Playboy number one."

"I'm not a child, Tony", Loki protested. "I can make my own choices. Or what? You don't trust me. "

Sighing the engineer took the teen's hand and led him from the common floor to the penthouse. Thankfully the god followed meekly enough. He sat them down on the sofa. And sighed again when his hand was held hostage. Fucking teenaged gods. Or rather. Not fuck them.

"Loki... look. I know you are not a child but you are clueless. There is so much you don't know and that can hurt you."

"Sex is fun! You said so."

"It can be fun", Tony agreed. "But it can also hurt and be scary. Not everyone will be gentle with you."

"Barton called you a playboy. I've seen that term, I know what it means. You've had tons of sex."

"I have. A lot of it has been good but there have been times when it wasn't. Someone crossed a line. It turned weird or awkward. Loki... I'm not really proud of my past. I let go of my playboy ways when I stopped manufacturing weapons."

"What are you talking about? You have the suit, right?" Confusion was plain on the young face. For a horrible moment Tony was tempted to kiss those pale lips and allow himself to forget his past existed. Because of course this Loki wouldn't be familiar with his story. But that wouldn't be right. Still, it was a watered down version.

"Stark Industries used to manufacture weapons. That was our whole deal. It started with Dad and when he died I just let things run as it had. I was more interested in partying and having fun than running the company. Leaving the boring stuff to... a friend... my contributions were mostly in the form of inventing new weapons."

"But... you don't sell weapons now."

"No. No, I don't. I went to Afghanistan and had one of my own bombs explode in my face." Loki prodded his face with gentle fingers when he heard that. As if searching for old injuries. "Heh... my face was fine. My heart on the other hand..."

"Your heart?" the god actually sounded alarmed. So Tony popped a few bottoms on his shirt and exposed his arc reactor. The cold blue light washed over the teen's face. Hmm, he looked quite delicious in blue... NO! Nope! Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.

"This bad boy keeps shrapnel from reaching my heart. Without it I could die." The Trickster blinked and then pressed his hands over the reactor. For a moment the engineer felt panic until he realised the youth was clearly trying to keep the reactor inside his chest. Not take it out. Without thinking Tony kissed Loki's forehead. Freezing he realised what he had just done.

Fuck.

The god of mischief grinned widely. He wrapped his arms around the older man and refused to let go.

* * *

Clutching the pillow in his arms he let out a frustrated growl. All the so-called adults had been called away and he had not been allowed to join them. Instead he had been told to sit and wait for them. If they were having fun without him he would be pissed. Already he had several ideas of revenge churning in his head. Jarvis had tried to distract him by putting on a movie but it had not held his interest. 

Loki threw the pillow across the room. He was feeling restless and wanted to get some fresh air for once. All he had seen was this stupid tower with its stupid "adults". Yeah... adults... they acted more immature than he did and yet they called him a kid. Before it had been only Tony and that didn't bother him. But being called kid or brat by Barton riled him up. Romanoff was harder to understand. She would stand on one side while studying them all, smiling knowingly. It had been her idea to try and seduce Steve. Now the Trickster realised she had known he would fail.

For some reason he couldn't quite explain he felt really sad at the idea of being set up. It churned his stomach and he wanted to hide. He touched his chest. Tony had his reactor as a reminder of a past life. Loki had a scar he didn't know where it came from. Thin and white. Like a blade had been pushed into his body. When he thought about being set up to fail, his hand would seek out the scar.

He didn't say anything though. They already treated him like a little kid. There were no reason to give them fuel for the fire. Still. For all that Tony tried to push him away there was a persistent warmth in those brown eyes when they rested on him. Gentle touches and small affections. It sent very confusing signals. Almost like the other man was scared. Which made no sense because if Loki had learnt something it was that the engineer didn't have enough sense to feel afraid.

 _"Mr. Loki? I'm pleased to inform you that the Avengers have returned to the Tower and will join you shortly."_ Jarvis chimed from the ceiling. And moments later the elevator door opened, spilling out the group of heroes. Barton was carrying a box under his arm. When he saw the young god he took and called:

"Hey! Brat! Catch!" The archer threw the box and only godly reflexes prevented the god of mischief from being hit with it. Glaring he studied the thing. It seemed to contain... soap? A shower set. "Thought you might like it."

"That's oddly kind of you..." Loki said. He couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. But surely there could be no harm in accepting the gift.

He hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

It had begun as a fairly quiet day. Tony had sorted through e-mails and replied to a few while drinking his coffee. He had finished the requested technology for Shield, after placing some serious restrictions on them, and was enjoying a break. That was when a very broken cry cut his quiet day short.

"Tony..." Loki came into the kitchen, looking miserable and with tears streaming down his cheeks. "It hurts..."

It wasn't difficult to see what the teen meant. Dressed only in a pair of boxers the normally pale skinned Trickster had turned an angry red. It was worst on his hands but his whole body was blistering and swollen.

"I don't know what happened", the god sobbed. "I was just taking a shower when it started and when I got out it got even worse. Tony... it hurts!" The poor kid looked terrified and seemed to truly be in horrible pain. This was beyond the infirmary. 

"Maybe it was something in the soap. Let's fetch them and then we can go to the hospital, alright. It will be okay. Can you stand to put on more clothes?" The youth shook his head. "Alright. Let's wrap you in a soft blanket then and I have Happy drive us. It will be okay, Loki. I know it is scary but we will take care of this."

By the time they reached the hospital Tony was getting pretty worried himself but he didn't say anything. Blisters was starting to appear on Loki's face as well and he would whine from the pain. Normally the engineer might have tried to sooth the other with a hand on his shoulder but that was not an option right now. Thankfully it was a quiet day at the hospital as well and they decided the kid's case was urgent. 

"This happened in the shower you say?" asked the doctor in a gentle voice while a nurse applied some steroid cream on the worst blisters. "It could be something in the soap, did you bring it?"

"Brought the whole set", Tony gave it to her and she looked over the bottles making a face.

"Oh, these... I know what these are. Oh, you poor thing. You're not the first one to fall victim to these."

"What are they?"

"They are marketed as a prank product", the nurse said. "My brother got it for my nephew as a joke. It contains high amounts of chilli pepper. Some are more mild and cause just some irritation but the worst offenders contains extract from Carolina reapers. You know, the hottest pepper in the world? I have never been angrier at my brother."

"Where did you get the soap, Loki?" the engineer asked, trying to sound gentle. Sniffling the Trickster answered him.

"Ba... Barton said it was a gift. I... I... thought it would be... be rude to not at least try it."

"Ah... I will talk with Bird Brain when we get back, alright. I mean... we can go home later, right?"

"I would think so", the lady doctor said. "The blisters seems to get smaller and the redness is receding. I will send some cream to spread on the affected areas with you. Oh, and I wish to give Loki an injection with cortisone just to be safe. If that's alright with you."

"Why are you asking me?"

"...you are his father?"

"Heck no. Besides, he is over eighteen." Probably. Likely. Because putting age on a reincarnated god was very simple. Not.

"Oh... okay. Well then. Loki, would you be okay with me giving you an injection with cortisone?"

"Will it make it hurt less?" the dejected god said.

"It should help you get better but we can gibe you some painkillers as well. Does that sound good?"

"Yes..."

The car ride back home was quiet. Almost suffocating. Tony guided the teen to his own room and had him sit down on the bed. Startling the god of mischief grabbed at the engineer's clothes and started crying again. This time it was more broken. A different kind of pain. Heartache. Mindful of the still healing skin the older man gathered the youth in his arms. Soothing him best he could.

"Why would Barton do this to me?" Loki whimpered. Sighing, he did that a lot lately, Tony let the god rest his head on his shoulder.

"Old you... he did some pretty bad things when he came here. Now, I'm convinced he didn't really do it by choice but I have no proof. Just conjecture. Bird Brain was one of those who got hurt pretty bad. Now, I think he intellectually knows you are not your old self and is not responsible for his actions. But subconsciously he still blames you. Don't get me wrong, what he did is still so wrong on so many levels. But I can imagine that's why."

Finally the teen passed out, falling asleep against Tony. Who put him properly on the bed and carefully tucked him in.

"Alert me if he needs me, J."

_"Of course, sir."_

"You are the best." Mind blank he took the now empty box, got the elevator and stepped out on the common floor. The moment he saw Clint something snapped. He threw the box at the archer, hitting him in the head. Turning the stocky blonde man glared at him. Before he could say anything Tony was up in his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed loudly enough that everyone could hear him. "Why would you give him that crap?" Looking at the box Barton seemed to recognise it at least. 

"That? That was just a joke. A prank. I figured he would think it was funny."

"A _joke_?" the engineer was furious. "We had to go to the ER because he was getting painful blisters all over his body! Is that your definition of a joke? To torture someone with a soap made from Carolina Reapers?"

"Wait, what?" Bruce usually kept himself out of the mayhem that was the Avengers but now he came closer. "You gave him soap made on the spiciest chili in the world? That's..."

"Wrong", Steve said, crossing his arms. "Is Loki okay?"

"He is sleeping. After crying his eyes out. Why do you have to be such a dick to him?" Tony was till glaring at Clint. "He is not the same person."

"It was just a prank!"

"A prank would be to steal all his left socks or switch sugar and salt. Not traumatise a clueless teenager."

"Clueless? You are talking about the guy that wants to bone you. Or rather, be boned."

"Why do you think I'm not doing that? Because be knows nothing about the world and how it works. Nothing at all. He is learning but there is still much he doesn't understand."

"That doesn't matter", Natasha said. "Clueless or not, that was pretty cruel, Clint. You should apologise and then make it up to him. He is genuinely trying to do better after all."

"Trying to do better?" Tony shook his head. "He has nothing to make up for. Old Loki was killed. Sacrificed, according to Thor. While this Loki might have some emotional connection to his old self he doesn't carry the crimes of a man who died."

Before anyone could answer Jarvis spoke up. _"Sir, mr. Loki woke up and is asking for you."_

"Tell him I will be right up. And all of you should take an extended vacation from the Tower. Think about things for a bit. Then you can return."

"Speaking of Thor", Steve said as the engineer turned. "Don't you think he deserves to know that his brother is alive."

"Not until I'm convinced it is the best thing for Loki."

"You know, Tony", Bruce said thoughtfully. "You sort of sounds like his overprotective boyfriend. Not overprotective dad. Boyfriend."

Tony felt a headache building. All he wanted was some piece and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

He needed help to apply the cream. There were areas he couldn't reach and certain movements hurt so badly. Tony expertly spread the cream in a way that felt good and relaxing.

"I've accidentally burnt myself a few times", he admitted. "Not bad but enough to warrant some first aid. Not like this though. But hey, you are already looking much better. That's godly healing for you."

"Tony... do we have to stay in the Tower?" Loki asked. "It feels... a bit claustrophobic..."

"Well... no. I guess not. We could go to my Malibu mansion for a few weeks. Pepper is down there as well. I bet she would love you."

"...her name is Pepper?"

"It's just a nickname. Her name is Virginia Potts but we all call her Pepper."

"Are you close?" The way Tony talked about this woman was oddly wistful. Almost longing.

"Well... we dated for a while but it didn't work out."

"Oh..." a former lover. Loki was so far down on the engineer's list of possible partners he was comfortable with introducing the god to his old girlfriend. Even though he knew the teen was attracted to him. Still. Leaving the Tower sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chili pepper soap doesn't exist. I made it up. So... don't worry. Still, the oils in chili can be pretty painful.


	7. Chapter 7

The Malibu mansion was big and spacious. It was facing a cliff overlooking the ocean. With no other buildings nearby it was quiet. Loki relished in finally being able to go outside. While Tony got busy in his workshop the young god would go for long runs across the terrain. His host was likely unaware of just how far he could go. Because if the engineer had holed himself up in the Tower, he was worse here.

When they first arrived Loki had been introduced to the bots. Machines with simple A.I.s that beeped around and helped - or destroyed - in the workshop. Seeing the space had caused Tony to mutter to himself while picking up forgotten projects. Soon he had been immersed in his work. Forgetting the teen completely. It wasn't malicious and clearly not intentional. That was just how the man worked. Even if it meant he forgot everything else.

Flopping down on the sofa the god of mischief tried to come up with something to do. The mansion's workshop had higher security than in the Tower so he couldn't sneak in and watching a movie by himself didn't entice him. Suddenly he heard a woman's voice calling.

"Tony? Are you there? Tony!" Entering the living room was a tall, strawberry blonde woman. She was wearing a business suit and seemed very classy. When she spotted the Trickster she paused before smiling. "Hi, you must be Loki."

"Um... I mean... yes."

"I'm Virginia Potts but everyone call me Pepper. Tony told me about you. Do you know where he is?" she stretched out a hand and he shook it hesitantly. 

"In his workshop..."

"Typical", miss Potts rolled her eyes. "Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes? I will be right back." Before he could answer she had stormed off. Doing as he was told he picked at a lose thread on the sofa. So that was Pepper. Tony's ex. She was beautiful. And seemed used to the engineer's antics. He wondered why they broke up...

"Okay", the blonde woman said as she returned. "Let's get going!"

"What?"

"We are going for a little shopping trip. I bet you could use some time away from the house and actually see things for yourself."

Miss Potts was so insistent that Loki soon found himself riding shotgun in a small Ford, heading towards Los Angeles. The whole way she kept up a stream of small talk, not asking questions or making accusations. Maybe because Tony had already told her?

"Why did you and Tony break up?" he blurted out. Immediately he felt himself blush furiously. Pepper gave him a kind smile.

"We realised we didn't work as a couple. If we had kept going we might have ended up hating each other and we didn't want that", she told him. "Instead we went back to being friends. It works better."

"Oh..."

"Try not to feel down about Tony holing himself up. He is more introverted than people think. When he is around people he demands attention and do everything to keep everyone's eye on him. Because of that few realise he has a need to just be on his own sometimes. Recharge with his bots and inventions."

"I see... you know him really well..."

"I was his personal assistant for ten years before becoming the CEO of Stark Industries. I saw a lot of bad and a lot of good. He didn't mean to shut you out, Loki. He is just not very good at dealing with personal relationships."

"He told you. About me."

"He said you reincarnated and have lost your memories. Making you alone and vulnerable. And yes, he did mention you have quite the interest in him."

The teen crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Wonderful", he muttered darkly.

* * *

Studying the youth subtly she understood what Tony meant. Wandering through the store he picked up some clothes and then put them back. Seemingly uninterested in the selection. Occasionally he would stop and look at other people. A group of teenagers laughing loudly, a couple flirting with each other and a mother with her baby. At times there were something wistful about his expression. Like he wanted to know how he fitted in. Like he didn't quite belong in the same world. It was an expression Pepper had seen on Tony many times before.

"Do you want to look somewhere else?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I can't tell what's good or bad", he said. "Everyone is wearing something different. But none of it feels like _me_."

"Well, then we can look for something that does feel like you. Where did you buy you current clothing?"

"I didn't. Tony ordered them online. He said I could pick out stuff myself if I wanted but..."

"You didn't know what to get." Loki nodded mutely. "We are in no rush, why don't we look around till we find something that speaks to you?"

"...alright..."

They spent the better part of the afternoon looking through stores. Whenever Pepper noticed the teen lingering on something she encouraged him to try it. If he liked it she insisted they buy it. Slowly the young god warmed up to her. When they sat down for dinner at a nice cafe they carried several bags with clothes.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"It was surprisingly satisfying", Loki replied. "I liked messing with that lady."

"She certainly deserved it, yelling like she did."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Those people holding hands and such, why did they do that?"

"That's the kind of thing couples do. When you are in love you want to touch the other person constantly. Even if it is just by holding each other's hands while taking a stroll."

"In love..."

"Like you toward Tony."

"What?" The teen gave her a bewildered look. She paused.

"Loki... why do you want to have sex with Tony?" Fidgeting the young god played with his food rather than looking at her. Pepper figured he felt a bit intimidated by her. And her relationship with Tony.

"It... feels right... like he is a piece I'm missing. At first I was just curious and wanted to experience it. Now... now I feel a pull. I can't explain it."

"Maybe you should try to think more about why he is so special to you?"

"Are you encouraging me or discouraging me?"

"A bit of both. You are young, Loki. In more ways than one. It is natural that you would get attached to someone who has shown you kindness. I'm not saying you can't feel a certain way or want a certain thing. But you need to consider why you want those things." Reaching over the table she petted his black hair, marvelling at the silky quality. "If you realise you are in love with Tony, I will support you. No questions asked. Until then, why don't you try to explore more. Making an identity of your own."

"Like picking out clothes?"

"Exactly like that."

He gave her a shy smile and she gave him a warm one in turn. She couldn't imagine living like a blank slate while everyone around you had a story, a past. Especially if you had a story that was no longer yours. 

* * *

He didn't expect to find Pepper still in the mansion. Or that Loki would be curled up like a cat on the sofa beside her. Mentioning for him to keep a low voice the strawberry blonde woman smiled. 

"Hey Pep."

"Hello Tony. Have you finished?"

"Yeah. It took a while but, yeah. So, did you have fun with Mischief?"

"It was pretty good. I could see what you meant. You are quite special to him."

"He haven't met so many others and the others... well. They have been pretty crappy so far."

"That's not all of it. I think he might be in love with you. He just haven't realised it himself yet."

"See, that's the problem. I have a teenage god who haven't got a clue about anything yet is determined to be with me. And I'm tempted. Which is worse."

"I _am_ impressed with your self-control but don't let his youth cloud your judgement. He is not a child and if your emotions are the same, go for it. You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

After that Pepper got up and left. Leaving Tony with a swirling mind. Shaking his head he lifted the teen into his arms and carried him to bed. Tucking him in and stopping himself from kissing the black hair. 

"I guess it is a good thing you haven't gotten into your head that we should have a baby", he muttered. "Can you get pregnant? Who am I kidding. You are a magician god. Of course you can get pregnant. I bet you can become a girl if you just could figure out how. Well, good night I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

He became aware of the fact that he was dreaming at the same time he realised it wasn't really a dream. The space surrounding him was paradoxical. Both big and small at the same time. Bathed in light yet thrust in darkness. On the other side of the room sat a man, he was taller than Loki. Older and far more tired. Dressed in a flimsy robe he had red line just beneath his sternum, blood poured sluggishly from the wound. As the man looked up his green eyes stood out in the pale face, framed by black hair.

"You are me", Loki said in wonder, staring at the man who laughed dryly in response.

"Yes. And no. I am what you were, who you were."

"Have you come to claim my body?"

"No", the older Loki shook his head and lifted one hand to his chest. "No, my life is over. You have no reason to worry. We are not the same and I prefer it that way."

"They sacrificed you... but then I came back to life. Does that mean they were wrong?"

"They certainly thought my life was what the Norns demanded. That is not quite the case. The sacrifice wasn't about my life, it was about my bonds. My relationships. My history. They could have spared my life, cutting me off from my past and still fulfilled the sacrifice. Well. I guess they did so in a way."

"Then... why did I come back like this and not reborn as a babe?"

"There is no point in questioning the Norns. You came back like a youth because it is what you need to be. It placed you where you belonged."

"Tony... he took me in."

"Tony Stark. There is one human who certainly draws the soul. I could see it, that he wasn't so sure about my guilt. It doesn't surprise me that such a man would be able to put things together. And give an innocent youth a proper chance."

"He is important?"

"He also has a sacrifice to make. Before, his only option would have ended in his death. One life for the sake of the universe. Such a small thing. Years in the future. Living and dying a hero. But, the nature of his sacrifice has changed. One with a happier ending. One that involves you. And me."

"I don't understand..."

"You will, in time."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?"

"Because you can't make the correct choice without understanding your circumstances. Listen carefully. No matter what happens, do not return to Asgard. You can visit but do _not_ return. Asgard is not your home. It never was and it won't be now."

"That's all? That's why you are here?"

"That's one reason. The other is to give you knowledge. I spent a millennia honing my skills as a sorcerer, my knowledge of magic is unparalleled. I will give you that knowledge."

"... my magic is weak..."

"Magic is an ambient energy, it exist all around you. Among the spells is one that will allow you to distil seidr from the cosmos and the multiverse. Using that you can replenish the powers you lost when you were reincarnated."

"I will get my powers back?"

"Slowly but yes. Once you've regained enough strength you should be able to have the child of Tony Stark."

"Wait. What?! I'm male and I'm pretty sure..."

"You are a shapeshifter", past Loki smirked. "It is a small feat to become pregnant for one like you."

"Tony's baby..." the youth thought about and then he smiled. "We would become a family! I'm sure Tony would be a great father!"

"Who knows. But I swear on the Norns that it would ultimately save his, and your, life."

* * *

Tony had brought the kid to an arcade. Which could technically, if you squinted, be considered a date. His intentions was for Loki to meet other kids his own, presumed, age. It was obvious that the god was having a blast. Being in the company of a billionaire there were no shortage of money to be had for tokens. Which was a good thing because the teen wanted to try _everything_ and he pulled the engineer with him. Some games were silly while others were actually challenging.

"Look, they have an Avengers section", Loki said and pointed. And just like he had said, there were games themed after each Avenger and one that seemed to be more of a assemble game.

"You are literally here with an Avenger", Tony grumbled but joined the teen anyway. He wanted to start with the Iron Man one but the god was drawn to the archery game. What was fun about drawing a fake bow and shoot at digital targets he had no idea. The Hulk game was about smashing, surprise surprise, and the Black Widow game was a spy and stealth game based on parkour. A camera caught your movements as you pretended to scale obstacles. Thor's game was basically whack-a-moles but with a Mjolnir replica. Lacking his memories Loki didn't react to his brother's weapon. He just went bananas, trying to get as many green aliens as possible. The one featuring Spangles was kind of ridiculous in how old school it was. From the looks of things it was based more on the old comics than the man himself.

 _"Keep it up, soldier"_ , Captain America on the screen said. _"Great shot!"_ Still, Tony took a photo and sent it to Steve. Making certain he got the name of the game. "Captain America vs. Hydra". Coulson would have loved it.

His own game, or rather the game based on Iron Man, had some ridiculous gauntlets that were supposed to look like his own. They made light and sound effects as you fought an alien army that looked suspiciously like Chitauri. In the assemble game you chose one of the Avengers and played a level type of game. The Trickster was pretty good and reached the boss after a few tries. That's when he stopped. Hands falling still on the controls. 

"That's me", he said. "The old me." Tony had been focused on the atrocity that was "Gauntlet of Iron Man" but at those words he turned and joined the teen. And there he was, the old Loki. The likeness wasn't particularly accurate but you couldn't mistake the costume. Not with the armour and the horned helmet. Being very similar to the headpiece the god had worn when the engineer found him.

"Loki..." he began.

"You fought him... the invasion... that was me..."

"No", pulling the youth away from the game the older man brought him to a quiet corner. "No, that wasn't you. You are not him. Even if you were, I'm convinced he didn't do it by choice. He wasn't evil. You are definitely not evil. Alright?"

Reluctantly Loki nodded. He then hugged the billionaire tightly, hiding his face. Tony started to pet the silky hair without thinking, feeling the other relax against him. It was kind of cute. They stood like that for a while before the engineer cleared his throat and took a step back.

"What about we wrap things up? One last thing and then we go home."

"Sounds good. Can we do the photo booth?"

"The... um... okay. Yeah. That's fine."

He really should have learnt by now. Just as the countdown reach zero the god of mischief grabbed Tony's collar and pulled them together, lips meeting. And whoever had taught the little shit about French kissing was going to regret it dearly. Grinning Loki stole one more kiss before leaving the booth, getting his price.

Looking at them the engineer could see why the teen was so smug. By the second photo Tony had unconsciously wrapped an arm around the thin waist and leaned into the kiss. 

His heart skipped a beat. Voices screamed in his head. He was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

All good things come to an end and reluctantly the duo returned to New York. Since Pepper had a conference to attend she joined them. Thankfully the other Avengers had apparently been feeling uncomfortable with staying in the Tower when Tony wasn't there, so no one was able to bother them. A really good thing since Loki had, if possible, become even more clingy than before. And if the engineer was being honest with himself he was seriously tempted to give in. Catching himself thinking about it.

Only, everytime he did or lingered with a touch too long dozens of voices would start screaming in his head. His dad, his mom, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Fury and so, so, many more. People he knew, people he was friends with and people who would try and ruin him if they could. It was tiring and made him feel guilty. Even though he had tried really hard to be a responsible adult. Still tried to do the right thing. If only he could be convinced it was something wrong.

Because Loki was of age. He was at least eighteen. Pepper had even worked her own type of magic and produced legal documents for the kid. Even giving him a birthday. True, having reincarnated as a teenage god meant the Trickster didn't have a real age. After all, if Thor could look like he was in his twenties yet be well over a thousand years old, what was there to say Loki wouldn't remain a teenager for decades to come.

Consent was certainly not an issue. Not with how often the little shit stole kisses and made not so subtle invites. He would jump at the chance.

Still. Tony didn't give in. Not with those voices tearing at him. With Pepper there to help guide their young friend the excuse of him being clueless was also losing water. Especially after he started to use more magic more frequently. And he still refused to give in. Because he didn't want to prove those voices right.

Then something happened that definitely helped him with his resolve. He came up from his workshop after a three day bender to find a box sitting on the counter. Curious he opened the box only to find small clothes in them. Not underwear. Tiny clothing items. As if on cue as certain god of mischief joined him.

"Loki, why have you order doll clothes?"

"They are not toy clothes, they are baby clothes."

"... why have you ordered baby clothes?"

"I figured it would be a good idea to be prepared."

"For what?"

"For our baby, of course."

Tony didn't miss the plural in that sentence. His mind screeched to a halt. What the actual...

"Loki... men can't have children."

"Eh..." the Trickster shrugged and a shimmer ghosted across his body. Making the god into an unmistakably female. Which was not good for Tony's mental state. The teen had been wearing a top that had been revealing on a male body. On the goddess it showed more than it covered. Including two round mounds that looked like they would be perfectly cupped in his hands. Other than that, the difference between the two forms wasn't actually that dramatic. As a girl the youth was a bit more curvy but not much. The hair was a few inches longer and her lips a bit plumper. Otherwise the teen looked the same.

He didn't register what was happening at first. His mind still reeling from this revelation and by now he was used to the Trickster's penchant for fondling his hands. It wasn't until he felt smooth skin under his hand that he snapped out of it. Smooth, _rounded_ , skin. Which short-circuited his brain once more. Loki had taken his hand and brought it to her chest. Specifically to one of her breasts. Numbly he noticed that he had been right. It could be cupped perfectly in his hand. With thinking he used his thumb to rub gently.

Then reality crashed back in and he hurriedly snatched his hand away. Heart pounding the engineer tried to forget the lingering sensation in his limb. All while receiving a ridiculously adorable pout that he wanted to kiss away and... 

The voices almost made him stagger. Loki actually reached out to steady him. Back in his male body the god looked at him in worry.

"Tony?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just...just tired. Haven't slept in a few days. I... just... I'm going to bed."

"...alright..."

When Tony woke up a few hours later he wasn't really surprised to find that the young god had joined him. Snuggled close on top of the covers with only a blanket about him. Ignoring the loud screeching in his mind he pulled his young friend closer. Wrapping him in his arms. After a few moments the voices became a low murmur instead. He wanted them to go away but as always, his demons was stubborn. 

* * *

That night Thor dreamed he was back on Asgard. Wandering the grand halls of the palace. In the back of his mind he knew that the emptiness had to be the dream. Because in his memories the palace was never empty. A warm, golden light flooded his surroundings and he found himself walking towards his mother's garden. There great trees sat side by side with bushes of flowers and a small pond housing fish. On the bench sat someone who had not left his mind for months.

"Loki!" the Thunderer called, rushing forward. Only, when he got closer he started to notice that something was wrong. Instead of his usual armour or even his more simple tunic the god of mischief was dressed in a robe. His sacrificial robe. Thor stopped.

"Loki?" he said, feeling uncertain. His brother turned to look at him, exposing the bleeding red line on his torso.

"Hello Thor. So this is how you always saw Asgard? No wonder you were so blind to its darker sides."

"Is it really you?"

"In a way. I'm an echo. Meant to guide my younger self."

"Your... younger... but... if you are alive, what of the sacrifice."

Loki grimaced. "They misunderstood. I was not meant to _be_ the sacrifice. I was meant to make it. The priestesses thought it was the same thing. And make no mistake, Thor. _I_ , your brother, son of Odin, is not alive. I died that day. Remaining only as this, an echo. A memory. My younger self is his own person. All bonds I had are gone. Do you understand?"

"Then... you are truly gone..." Thor found himself sobbing. He closed the distance, falling down on his knees at his brother's side and wept. It was almost like losing him all over again. And to know he was never supposed to die. He couldn't stand it.

"Thor..." a gentle hand stroked his hair. Gentle but cold. "Listen to me. My life was forfeit the moment I let go of Gungnir. All I would have done had I lived was running from that very fate. My sacrifice would have mattered so little I would nearly be forgotten. Now, my younger self is forging his own path. A path that will become the salvation of the universe. And the redemption of the Trickster. You need to let me go. Move on. Forge your own life instead of answering to others assumptions or expectations."

"You are my brother, Loki. And I never let you know how much I love you. How awed I was by your skills."

"You assume I didn't know", Thor looked up in disbelief, facing the familiar smirk he had seen so many time. Then Loki's expression became more gentle than he had ever seen it before. "I always loved you more than anyone else. You made me angry often and you was selfish. But I still loved you. The past can't be changed but you can learn from it. If you meet my younger self you will know what to do better."

"Wait! Wait. I never got to say it before. I love you, Loki, and I'm sorry for every grief that I caused you. Farewell."

"Farewell, Thor. I wish you a good life."

Blinking the Thunderer sat up in the bed he shared with Jane. Tears tracking down his face. The small woman was still fast asleep. Their relationship had grown increasingly strained in the last few months. They didn't fight but they was always tense around each other. Beyond the physical they didn't really have anything tying them together. 

He thought about his brother's parting words. A good life. That he had forged for himself without anyone's expectations. Maybe that should include the expectations he had placed on himself as well.


	10. Chapter 10

They were having another movie night. It had become something of a habit. As usual the young god cuddled close to his side. His hands never ending up somewhere inappropriate. Tony himself would either place his hands in his lap or on the backrest. He had tried being cold towards Loki but his heart couldn't stand the sad expression this caused. It felt good, having a body pressed against his own. Even if he could ignore it most of the time. When he didn't he would be bombarded by his demons again and he couldn't stand it. Who knew how things might be if he could get rid of them.

At least he wasn't the only one affected. From time to time Loki would end up fidgeting and then rush away, muttering about using the bathroom. After a few minutes he would reappear, looking a bit dazed and his clothes would be rumpled. For someone who usually took his time straightening his clothes whenever possible it was a pretty obvious behaviour. And of course Tony was kind of flattered. The kid would become flush, race of and have a wank, because of the engineer. Once he had caught the god sneaking off with one of his shirts. The teen had not been aware he was being seen and had stopped to inhale the scent lingering on the fabric. It had not even felt creepy. Just a bit weird.

This evening they were watching a horror movie, which clearly didn't sit too well with the god. Loki grabbed at him in fear rather than for attention or in an attempt at seduction. There were even tears in his eyes.

"We could watch something else", Tony suggested. 

"But the draugur..."

"The what?" So they were watching a zombie flick but...

"Those, the draugur. Dead people who still lives." Recently the youth had started to spout knowledge about things that had to be Asgardian in origin. How was a mystery but it did sound accurate. And if the kid felt terror at the thought... did that mean...

"You know what. Let's watch something else. Zombies are stupid anyway. And not real. At least not like that. Let's watch something fun. Any ideas?"

"Bruce Almighty."

"...that was quick... an old movie, huh."

"It sounds fun."

"Alright", changing the movie they managed to settle in. And sure, it was Jim Carrey so the comedy worked pretty nice even though the movie was horribly dated. The technology alone was just stone aged. Loki had fun though. Which made kind of sense, he was a god among humans and had many abilities.

"Well, that's that. I will be heading to the workshop."

"Now?!" the teen exclaimed. "It's half past ten!"

"Exactly. This is when my brain works best."

"I doubt that."

"You can go to bed if you want. It is not like we share one bed."

"Not yet. We can change that."

"We can but we won't."

"Yet."

"Ever."

"You will change your mind."

"Good luck with that."

Tony fled the living room, ignoring the hurt expression on that gorgeous face. He was getting a bit to close to that point when his demons would start to screech at him. It wasn't Loki's fault. Not really. But the engineer could simply not deal with it.

* * *

He watched as the older man practically ran away from the conversation. It was a mystery to him. It was becoming quite obvious that Tony was actually attracted to Loki. So why did he keep on denying it? The teen had done some pretty extensive research about sex. Actively looking for more... clinical descriptions that say, porn. Because he figured fairly quickly that those kinds of videos were... no good. Not that the clinical descriptions were any better. If any of them mentioned sex between to men at all it was only in passing. Usually with a caution about sexually transmitted diseases. Even though that could occur between partners of the opposite sex. He had been even more disappointed to see that none of the texts he found bothered talking about female pleasure.

Because of course he had explored both his forms. How could he not? Self exploration was as much sex as he was going to get until Tony got his act together. But. He was patient. Or was trying to be. Because honestly, he was becoming pretty frustrated very quickly. 

* * *

The Tower was quiet. Pepper had come and announced that she and Loki were going shopping. Which was fine but kind of scary at the same time. Tony knew he should make use of the time to work through documents for SI but he couldn't muster the energy. In fact, he could barely muster the energy to do anything. When the elevator plinged someone he had not anticipated came through the doors. Rhodey looked like he always did. Unimpressed but also a bit concerned.

"Hi platypus. Long time no seen."

"Tony. Pepper called and wanted me to check up on you."

"Pepper called you... meaning she..."

"Told me everything about the situation. Yeah." No nonsense, matter of fact. That was Rhodey alright. "How are you holding up? Pepper seemed worried."

"If she told you I bet you can figure it out."

"That's sort of the thing. You have a literal god saying he wants to sleep with you and you say no? That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, well. It is different when the god in question looks like a teenager and sort of is one. Never mind that it is _Loki_ we are talking about. He doesn't do half measures. He has decided we should have a fucking baby! With me being the father and he the mother!"

"You two sounds like a pretty good match, actually... both of you are not normal."

"Geez... thanks..."

"What's really going on, Tones? Because it sounds to me like you do want that kind of relationship with him." The black man sat down in an armchair, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. "You are in love with him and from what Pepper told me it is mutual. So, what's holding you back?"

Tony groaned but didn't deny Rhodey's words. Yes. He was in love with a freaking teenaged god of mischief and didn't know how to handle it. As if on cue all those loud voices started up again. Screaming at him.

"I'm not alone in my own fucking head", he muttered. Most wouldn't have understood. Or maybe misunderstood, considering Loki's involvement. Not Rhodes. He had been a friend since MIT and was well familiar with the engineer's demons.

"That bad, huh?"

"It is making me sick to be honest. I can't concentrate. I can't sleep. My control is constantly slipping and each time that happens they just shout louder. Accusing me and..."

"I get it. But you could just tell him the truth. Maybe he even might be able to help you."

"Or he will just feel guilty for something that isn't his fault. That happen enough as it is. Why do you think there are no other Avengers here?"

"So he really is that different? No deception or anything?"

"They are not even the same person. It is hard to explain but they are really not the same. There are similarities I'm sure. He is still the god of mischief. But the Loki who invaded Earth is beyond any doubt dead. He was murdered."

"Murdered?"

"Sacrificed. Killed by ritual murder. The kid even has a mark on his body. Right here", Tony gestured to the lower part of his chest. "He remembers nothing but I think there are... echoes... of what his past self experienced. Sometimes he will react in a way that would suggest he is familiar with pain and humiliation if he hadn't reincarnated as a teen."

"...look Tony... no one has ever been able to tell you what to do. You always find your way out of it or just ignore it. But... if you really love him, I will support you."

"Even though he is around eighteen?"

"He's of age", the other shrugged. "Don't look too hard at what other people think, alright? You like him, a lot. And that's enough for now. Don't let your demons keep you from being happy."

If only it was that easy...


	11. Chapter 11

Because he had not seen his Midgardian friends in such a long time Thor decided to stop by the SHIELD headquarters. Fury greeted him with his usual grave demeanour and brought him to the other Avengers. The Man of Iron was noticeable absent but had supposedly other obligations. As a prince the Thunderer could understand this.

"Thor", the Captain greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Thank you. I admit I've been on your realm for a while already even though I have not sought you out until now."

"You have been staying with Jane Foster", Lady Natasha said. "How is it going for the two of you?"

"We have, as you humans put it, broken up. We grew apart while I processed my grief. She was... not very understanding..."

"What exactly happened?" Banner asked. "Tony said he had talked to you but he didn't go into details."

"Aye, Stark contacted me a few months back. The priestesses serving the Norns came to my father and told us that a being known as the Mad Titan was behind the attack on Midgard rather than my brother. Who was most likely nothing more than a tool. They then said that the Mad Titan posed a danger to the whole universe but for a price the Norns would intervene."

"A price", the Captain said. "That's why he was killed?"

Nodding sadly Thor took strength from his strange yet very real last meeting with Loki. "The Norns demanded a sacrifice and assumed this meant my brother's life. Only recently did I learn how mistaken they were. Alas. My brother is gone. I have yet to come across his reincarnation and I hope I can see him as the unique person he is, rather than seeing my brother's shadow."

"Fuck", Barton said. It was the first word he had uttered. "Stark is going to be insufferable."

"He was right all along", Lady Natasha sighed. "The kid really is different from his old self."

The kid? Old self? Things started to click in his mind. Stark's odd absence. The phone call placed months ago, asking about events he shouldn't have been familiar with. How quick the Avengers were to accept his story.

"You have seen him", Thor said. "You have seen Loki's younger self." The Captain sighed and sat down.

"You better sit as well. This might take a while and it won't be easy to hear."

* * *

He could ignore hunger. He could ignore sleep. He couldn't ignore thirst. After scouring the workshop he had to admit defeat. There were nothing to drink and he wasn't feeling like drinking plain water. Who knew if it was even safe, drinking from the workshop tap. Therefore he made the trip up to the penthouse. Apparently Loki was out on a jog or something like that. Either way, the kitchen was empty. Opening the fridge he saw that someone had bought some soda. Neon green soda. Being the curious person that he was, he decided to try it. The label was a bit difficult to read but he was sure it said _Sedar Green._ Maybe. 

Still. He poured himself some of it and tried it. All in all, not so bad. It was kind of good. So he filled up the glass, drained it before filling it up again. He returned the bottle to the fridge and headed back downstairs with his glass of soda. Soon he was working as usual. Once the soda was gone he had Dum-E, whom he had brought from California, pick it up and take it to the sink.

Maybe an hour later he began feeling restless. Jittery. Unable to focus on his work he went back up to the penthouse. In the kitchen he paused. Loki was just returning the same soda bottle he had used himself before. Upon hearing him the god turned. He was wearing a soft shirt in green, matched with a pair of dark jeans. Looking absolutely gorgeous. Frowning the youth went up to him.

"Tony? Is everything ok? You look a bit flushed..."

Tony didn't really think about it. Reaching out he cradled the pale face in his hands while placing a kiss on those oh so pliable lips. They parted with a soft smack. The god of mischief was staring at him in a mix of shock, disbelief and want. Making the engineer pull the other closer, allowing him to slip one arm around his back and pressing their lips back together. A noise escaped the teen before Loki relaxed against him, answering the kiss. Taking a pale hand in his own he lead the Trickster to his bedroom.

It wasn't until he was in the midst of undressing the young man that he realised that the voices that usually tormented him had gone quiet. He was alone in his own mind. Able to give his full attention to Loki who was going through several different emotions at the same time. Easily visible on his face. Of course. It was easy to talk about having sex but your first time could be scary. Gently he made his young lover lay down on the bed. Placing kisses along his neck and wandering down the smooth skin of his body. Arching his back the god made a needy noise, panting already.

"Just relax", Tony murmured as he caressed the other, working on his jeans. "You can tell me no anytime and I stop."

"I... I don't want you to stop! Ah!" The engineer had slipped his hand inside the Trickster's pants, touching the swelling member inside. This apparently made the god impatient because he used magic to remove the rest of their clothing. While growling. It didn't work perfectly as they flew across the room, landing on an ornament. Blushing the teen god said "Oops".

Chuckling the older man kissed him again. Combing his fingers through the silky black hair he relished in being able to be close without his demons getting in the way. He continued with his slow administrations. There were no rush. Tasting smooth skin with his tongue. Tracing muscles with gentle fingers. Loki was trashing quite a bit as his skin became more and more sensitive. Finally Tony retrived a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. The condom got a bit of a pout but was accepted. 

He was careful and thorough as he prepared his young lover. Smiling when he got cursed everytime he stimulated that special spot. Maybe it was a bit mean, dragging it out, but he couldn't make himself go any faster. He wanted it to last.

"Please, Tony", Loki begged. "Either let me come now or enter me."

"What do you prefer?" Tony kissed him again, licking the inside of his mouth before letting up. "You choose."

"Inside. Me."

"Just remember. You can always change your mind, okay?"

"Mmhm..." 

Lining himself up the engineer began to push inside slowly. Gauging his lover's reaction. He knew from experience that it was a sensation you couldn't quite be prepared for. Still, Loki handled it pretty well. The god even urged him to move a bit sooner than Tony had anticipated. Maybe he still had that godly resilience was much sturdier than he looked. Nonetheless. It was the best sex he had ever had. Never had he been with a partner that was so receptive and eager. Who responded to every little thing he did and who wasn't afraid of trying himself. They exchanged so many kisses his lips started to feel numb.

Loki came first but Tony wasn't far behind. Carefully he pulled out, took of the condom and then gathered up his young lover in his arms. Holding him. A sleepy hum answered him as the god scooted closer and allowed himself to be cuddled.

An his mind was still quiet. He didn't know why but he wasn't about to waste the opportunity to finally be able to give in. Brushing the back of his hand across Loki's cheek Tony kissed him lovingly. Watching as the young god blinked, smiled and then fell asleep in his arms.

He really hoped that his demons would stay away. Or at least go quiet more often.


	12. Chapter 12

Holding the nearly empty bottle Loki found himself very confused. Because he was sure that same bottle had been full only two days earlier. Using the spell provided by his old self he had started to distill seidr from the world around him. At first the process had been slow, now it only took him about a week. He knew he was only supposed to drink a small amount of the liquid a few times a day. So the emptiness of his bottle made no sense. Shrugging he took it out and replaced it with another he had recently filled. Why the seidr looked like soda he had no idea. Or why it worked better if he stored it cold.

Whistling caught his attention and warmth spread through him. Tony. It was still remarkable that that amazing human had finally accepted all of him. Sure it had been quite a shock when he was suddenly the one being kissed. But everything that followed was amazing. Best of all, it had not been the only time. The engineer walked up to him and slipped his arms around him.

"Hey, Sweet cheeks", the man said, kissing Loki's cheek. Shivering in pleasure the god shifted and turned into a female. "Well hello. Nice to see you are feeling comfortable."

"You are acting kind of weird", she told the him. "But I don't mind." Placing her arms behind his neck she stepped in closer and claimed a proper kiss. For a few minutes they exchanged kisses that grew increasingly passionate. The goddess felt a tingling sensation between her legs and whimpered slightly.

"You okay, Honeybee?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Tony..." Loki pressed against the sturdy body in front of her. Seeking something. Anything. The engineer chuckled and kissed her some more.

"I think I know what the problem is", he said. "If you want to that is."

"Yes! Yes! Please!" They relocated to the bedroom and she almost teared her clothes in her haste to get naked.

"Slow down, Sweetpie. Let's take our time", Tony had also undressed and joined her on the bed. To her frustration he began kissing her body all over. Trailing a path from her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. For a moment she thought he was going to go down on her but maybe he sensed her hesitation.

"Let's save the more advanced stuff for another time." He did slip a pair of fingers in between her folds and she let out a noise between a moan and a whine. It felt amazing. Especially when he used his thumb to massage her nub. All while peppering her skin with kisses. His other hand traced her body and would occasionally come up to play with one of her breasts.

"Tony..." she was panting. His fingers wasn't enough. Smiling gently he took out another condom. Seeing it she made a face. In her opinion it would have been totally fine to go without. That way they could have a baby. But at the moment she was more interested in the sex itself so she schooled her expression. Tony had noticed anyway. Kissing her softly he caressed her cheek.

"Don't be in such a rush. You were a virgin only a few days ago and in a way, this is another part of your virginity. If you want me to continue that is."

"Don't stop", she begged. "I want this. I want you."

Nodding calmly he began kissing her again. She felt his member push inside her, entering with surprising ease. It was a different sensation than when she was male. Then it had been more friction, the stretch more noticeable. Her female body had no trouble accommodating Tony as they joined together. Loki was lucky to have an experienced lover. That was her opinion anyway. It felt immensely good and he knew how to draw fourth pleasure from her body. Focusing more on her than on himself. Just like before. In time she hoped she would be able to give just as well as she got. For now, she accepted that she simply didn't know enough. 

Afterwards, while they cuddled the youth returned to his male body. On the verge of sleep he noticed that his lover had a worried wrinkle between his brows. Despite his still weak magic the god sent Tony a soothing spell, sending it by literally kissing the wrinkle away. The older man blinked, smiled and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, Mischief", he murmured and then fell asleep. Watching him Loki wondered what haunted Tony so much. And if there was anything he could do to help.

* * *

He was honestly starting to feel a bit schizophrenic. There were periods when the fucking voices in his head were screaming and clamouring so loudly he had to claim a headache just to make them shut up. Then other times he was blessedly alone in his own head and able to focus on his adorable lover. Who he wished he could be with every single second of the day but he didn't want to expose Loki to his demons. Fearing it would upset the god or that he would feel guilty. Thankfully the Trickster rarely bothered him in the workshop. Something about wanting him to concentrate so they could have more fun later.

And boy did they have fun. Tony was over the moon. Never before had he had a lover who was so open and eager. To explore and try things. Who responded so strongly to everything he did. Sometimes he flat out ignored the screaming in his head long enough that he could give Loki a loving kiss. Not that they had put their relationship into words yet but they were definitely heading in that direction.

Draining his glass he studied the bottle. More soda had appeared in the fridge, some with pretty bizarre colours. Over the last couple of months he had tried them. Maybe they were similar to energy drinks because he always felt more energetic after drinking them. It was probably just his imagination but he thought he looked younger than before. Ha. Or maybe he was just deceiving himself into thinking that having a young lover was making him young. The soda of the day was blue and tasted vaguely like blueberries. Filling up the glass with more blue soda be suddenly heard a strangled noise behind him.

Turning he saw Loki standing in the doorway to the kitchen, carrying a bottle with orange soda. He was staring at the glass in Tony's hand like it contained vipers. His face was even paler than usual. 

"Oh", he said faintly. "So that's why the bottles have been emptying so fast." Setting down the glass gingerly the engineer looked at his lover.

"I'm guessing this is not soda then..." he said and the other shook his head.

"It is liquid seidr. Magic. I've been drinking it to restore my own magic. But only small amounts. I don't know the effects it might have on a human. If it does nothing or if..." the young god suddenly looked very scared and almost frail. Eyeing Tony as if he was going to explode in anger. And the older man understood. The teen was afraid that the soda, the magic, had somehow manipulated his emotions. Causing him to not only accept the affections of the youth but give his affections in turn. Smiling gently the engineer walked up to his young lover and cradled his face gently. Green eyes flickered uncertain. 

"I love you", Tony said simply. It was almost comical how wide those eyes got. Lips parted. And since that was such a sweet invite the engineer pressed a kiss to that cute mouth. "I love you, Loki. And I think it is time I tell you some things."

"Things?"

"About myself. Is that okay?" The god nodded hurriedly, his features changed into worry and concern. They relocated to the sofa. After he had poured himself a drink, because he couldn't talk about this completely sober, he began. "It really starts with my dad..." Explaining everything took quite a while and at some parts the god started to cry. For his sake. And it wasn't a pretty story. Starting with a fairly toxic relationship between him and his father. A mother that didn't do a lot to protect him. His years in college, drinking, taking drugs and living really a crappy life on purpose. The many years after the accident. How he was constantly plagued by demons in his head, most of them sounding like his dad but more and more voices got added. Even though he knew it was not real he still tried to escape them anyway possible.

When he told Loki about Afghanistan his lover started to cry for real. Holding back sobs as to not disturb Tony while he talked. He actually told the god more about that time than he had told anyone. Including Rhodey and Pepper. The aftermath with Obie and then him nearly dying from his own reactor poisoning him. He did hesitate talking about the invasion but soldiered through it anyway, emphasising that past Loki had likely been just another victim. The wormhole and the PTSD that followed.

"Your arrival was actually what helped me get better. My nightmares started to disappear until they were gone", he said and something flickered in the teen's eyes. Like he knew something about it. When he spoke though, it was about something entirely different. 

"Those voices in your head. You still hear them, don't you. Is that why you hesitated for so long? About us?"

"Yeah..." Tony sighed. "They are still there and yes, that's why I balked."

"Did something change?"

"I'm not sure why but they have started to go quiet in periods. Making my thoughts mine alone." Loki bit his lower lip and fidgetted. "You know the reason?"

"I think I do. For better or worse you have been drinking raw magic. It stands to reason it would affect you to some degree but thete might be more to it."

"Oh?"

"You might have affinity for magic. Unconsciously you might have cast a spell that either was self-soothing or healing. If it is the first a charm might work to the same end. If it's the second I can cast a full healing spell on you. That would take care of any damage to your body. Visible or invisible."

"Healing sounds pretty good..."

"Tony... it would affect your arc reactor and the shrapnel in your body. Are you sure?"

Hmm...good question. Then again, if he could breathe normally again and never have to worry about the shrapnel it would be worth it. If he could get rid of those fucking voices at the same time. Well, that was a bonus.

"Let's do it. What do you need?" Not much, it turned out. He insisted that Tony would drink some of that magic soda, explaining that if he had affinity for seidr the extra energy would make the healing easier on his body. Loki also downed quite an amount of his soda, boosting his power. 

The engineer was not actually awake during the whole thing. His lover placed a sleeping spell on him before starting. When he woke up it was several hours later. Beside him on the bed, snoozing peacefully were the god of mischief. Obviously exhausted. On the nightstand sat the arc reactor and its casing. For a moment Tony panicked. Then he saw a small container with pieces of metal in it. Feeling his chest he found that there was not even a scar left. Getting up he headed to the bathroom. Seeing himself in the mirror brought on a different kind of panic.

He looked younger. Not to a crazy degree but rather than a man in his late thirties, early forties, he looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. His skin was fresher. Scars had disappeared from all over his body. He was so overwhelmed that it took him awhile to realise his demons were gone. The why or how didn't matter. Returning to the bed he could scoop up his lover without being bombarded.

Loki had really healed _everything._ Regardless if the voices had been caused by physical damage or just psychological it had been healed. Which probably meant that other mental issues he had been living with had also been healed. It was overwhelming. And Tony realised why his lover had gone to such lengths.

Loki loved him. All of him. Going by the exhaustion this had not been easy. Red marks showed that the god had been crying during the process. Humbled the engineer held the slimmer man close. 

He also realised something else. That he better find the secret to immortality ASAP. Or the closest he could get to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since they had worked out whatever issues they had Loki and Tony was flirting horrendously often. Pepper smiled as she watched them. She was genuinely happy for their sake. There were probably still things they needed to hash out. To her knowledge Loki was still of the opinion that they should have a baby. He also seemed to have ideas regarding his lover's mortality. For some reason this included the billionaire drinking liquid magic. Even more surprising was the man actually accepting this. And granted, he looked better than ever.

They were having dinner. Loki, Tony, Rhodey and her. While the food was fancy they were still in the Tower. Instead a chef had been hired exclusively for the night. It was really good and Pepper had a hard time hiding her smile as she watched the couple. Beside her Colonel Rhodes looked a bit done with their antics but she knew he was happy as well.

"So, what's next for the two of you?" he asked. "If you are planning for immortality Tony, does that mean you want to get married?"

The engineer stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked like his friend had smacked him. Almost as if the idea had not even occured to him. Loki frowned. The teen had likely come across marriage when watching movies and TV-series.

"Two men can get married?" he asked. "I have not seen anything about that!"

"Not everywhere", Pepper explained. "Not even in here in America. It depends on the states. I do think the issue is currently being processed in the Supreme court though. Depending on the outcome it will become legal in all states."

"It is legal in New York though", James said. "Have you thought about it?"

"Well, obviously not", Tony said in a nonchalant tone. "I had forgotten that option, actually. But we have just started dating. You shouldn't be too hasty with that kind of thing."

"Then you plan on just keep dating for now, huh."

"And have a baby", the young god said stubbornly, making his boyfriend sigh.

"Honeybee, we talked about this. If it's too soon to get married it is definitely too soon to think about having a baby. " Loki actually pouted when he heard that. "Awe, Sweetpie. Don't look like that..." the older man leaned over and kissed the pout.

"I want a baby with you", the teen said, not being deterred by the sweet talking. Poor Tony seemed to be torn about wanting to make his very young lover happy and being rational. Pepper decided to save him.

"What about this", she said, drawing their attention. "If things are still going smoothly six months from now then you will simply stop using protection. No magic to help things along and no condom or anything to stop things. That way, if it meant to happen, it will happen."

"Yeah", Rhodes jumped in. "That'd be like, a compromise. You get to have Tony all to yourself longer before having kids!"

The god of mischief pondered this and then nodded. "Six months from now it is. I will destroy any condom left in the penthouse."

"Just remember, no magic Sweet cheeks."

"I promise", Loki smiled and kissed Tony soundly on the lips. They were so cute together that Pepper thought she would get diabetes from watching them. Later the same evening she suggested to her former boss and lover that he invite the god to share his bed permanently. And not just when they had sex. Again, it seemed he had forgotten he had that kind of options. Which was quite like him.

* * *

To be honest, he felt a bit foolish. All these normal things and he had straight up forgotten they were a thing. It was no surprise to him that Loki squealed when asked if he wanted to move into Tony's room. The mage practically teleported, that was how quickly he moved his things from his old room. To their now shared one. He was so happy he was glued to the engineer for the rest of the night. Before this had been an annoyance, now Tony was more than happy to indulge his young lover. And if his young lover decided to chuck his clothes to the other side of the room in favour of some lovemaking, well, he wasn't complaining. 

With his healed body had an improved stamina followed. Just the fact that his breathing was no longer impaired by the arc reactor was a huge factor. He also liked that he could easier keep up with Loki's energy levels. His young lover was very active in bed and could easily climax two or three times as a male. As a female she could have several more orgasms. And he wanted to give that to the god. It made him happy. With better stamina it was easier to ride through the young man's climax and last long enough for the next one.

This evening Loki had straddled him. It was a good position in many way. It allowed him to reach his lover's member easily while thrusting deep inside that heat. Head thrown back and back arched the young god had closed his eyes, letting Tony set the pace. He could have set a quicker and harder pace but he knew he wouldn't last that way. Instead he went slow but deep, hand between their bodies, moving in tandem with his hips. It was good. Really good. Kissing the pale skin he was careful not to leave marks. While Loki certainly wouldn't mind, it just felt wrong to mar the perfect skin.

The god of mischief let out a whine and started to shudder, come oozing slowly from his member. Tony smirked to himself. He knew that orgasms from prostate stimulation was more intense than regular ones and that you usually oozed your spend instead of spurting it. Seeing clear evidence that his lover was feeling that good was gratifying. 

"Ahh, Tony..." Loki murmured.

"You want more, Honeybee?"

"Yes! Ahh haa... Tony! Ngh ahh!" Such beautiful sounds. Gently he brought his lover's head down, kissing him greedily. Increasing the pace he encouraged the young man to move, showing what he wanted.

"I love you, Loki", he said between two kisses. Green eyes blazed and the god set a much harder pace than he would have done himself. But he was starting to understand just how much more resilient than a human his lover was. Finally they climaxed together. It was intense. So intense that the world turned white for a few seconds. Panting they held onto each other. Maybe he should have taken things more slowly or acted more mature but he had tried that. For so long he had held back and now he didn't have to. Loki didn't want him to. 

"Tony?" the young mage said sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

"Trust me, Sweet cheeks, I know."

"Good."

Smiling Tony cradled his lover in his arms, breathing in his scent. He was happy. So happy it scared him. Because he had never been particularly lucky when it came to keeping his happiness. Which was why he was determined to hold on tightly to the life he had with Loki. They both deserved to be happy, damn it!

* * *

He was nervous. In a agreement with the other Avengers they were entering the Tower the official way. Through the doors and then use the elevator. The voice in the walls seemed reluctant to let them up but allowed it because of Thor. Which was certainly kind of odd. His brother's younger self. Would he be like the old Trickster or would he be completely different. According to the Captain this Loki had held a fancy for Stark and if he was anything like his old self he would have won the inventor by now. Another thing that made the Thunderer anxious. Loki had always had a penchant for choosing people who got very attached to him. He had been the one to break it off when they started to get obsessive. But surely Stark was different. Or this young god of mischief was.

The elevator doors opened and they happened on the Man of Iron sitting on a sofa. In his lap were a young man with silky black hair dressed in skinny jeans and dark green shirt. They were busy kissing. The youth's hand in the dark brown hair and the inventor's arms disappeared under the green shirt. Their focus was so intense that they failed to realise they were no longer alone. Thor studied the young man.

It looked like Loki, to a degree. Same colouring. The facial features were recognisable. But his brother had never been quite so lean. Sometimes far too thin but not lean. The boy also lacked the air of wounded pride that had always weighed on the late prince. As it were, the lad noticed their presence first. Emerald green eyes flickered open and he saw them. Causing him to lean back.

"Sweet cheeks?" Stark asked before he also looked in their direction. First his expression darkened, then he saw Thor. "Fuck... Thunder Pants! Good to see you. We didn't know you were coming or we would have been less... busy."

"Who is he?" the young man said.

"That's Thor. He was former you's brother."

"Brother... do I look like my former self?"

"To a degree, sure."

"Then how come they look so different? If they were brothers..."

The inventor chuckled. "Old you was adopted."

"Ah. Hmm... that explains a lot, now that I think about it."

"Yep."

"Hello Thor. I'm Loki. This is my boyfriend, Tony Stark."

"It is an honour make your acquaintance, Loki. Stark, you have my gratitude. I've been informed you have been most generous."

"Uh... sure... but no hammering me, alright?"

Thor smiled. No, no hammering. Yet.


	14. Chapter 14

The huge man made him a bit anxious. There was something intimidating about him and Tony's earlier comment about hammering had not made him less so. His past self had been brothers with the bulking blonde. Whenever those shocking blue eyes fell on him they would soften. Seeing the rest of the Avengers did nothing to ease his mind. Moving to sit beside his lover instead of on him Loki eyed them. He had not forgotten Barton's so-called prank. Rubbing his skin he could still remember the pain and fear. Tony's arm around his shoulder acted as an anchor. It was solid. Real. Without thinking he leaned his head against the older man.

"I hope you are aware that this Loki and your brother is not the same person", the engineer said.

"I am. I met an... echo of my brother in a dream a while back. He was the one to tell me of his younger self. My brother... is dead..."

Hmm... interesting. So his former self had visited others, not only him. Well. They had shared a bond so that wasn't too surprising. Thor sat down in an armchair. Watching him with that sad yet yearning expression. Like he knew better but was still hoping. 

"Yeah, yeah. Well, all of you are welcome to use your floors. Except for you Bird Brain. Until you have properly apologised to Loki you are lucky I'm not chucking you out a window. Trust me, that is not a pleasant experience."

Loki twitched slightly. His old self had supposedly thrown Tony out of a window. The arm around him tightened. His lover silently reassuring him. Hearing this the god of thunder frowned and looked between them.

"What did friend Barton do to earn such ire?"

"He gave me soap that made my skin blister", the Trickster said. "After he claimed it was a prank but I certainly did not see the humour in having my skin burn."

"Says the god of mischief", Barton scoffed. 

"Mischief is not malicious", the young god countered. 

"Yeah right. Who led an invasion of Earth?"

"Thanos did", Thor said. "My brother was merely used as a tool."

Something primordial stirred in Loki's soul. A sense of terror. His old self had not passed on memories of lived experience but whatever the Mad Titan had done, it had to be horrible. Otherwise there were no way the fear would carry over to a new incarnation. 

"Who is Thanos?" Tony asked. A shiver went through the engineer. Almost as if he felt the same kind of primordial fear at the name. Then... maybe it wasn't the past that echoed, but the future. 

"He is known as the Mad Titan. Until recently his activities has been horrible but not threatening the whole universe. Now, he seeks to use the Infinity Stones for his gruesome work. The Norns, the Weavers of Fate, have demanded a sacrifice in exchange for stopping him. It was assumed that the sacrifice was my brother..."

"Except they were wrong", Tony growled. "If anyone touches a hair on Loki's head..."

"Tony", the Trickster chided gently. "My past self didn't hold onto any regrets or resentments. They have no reason to hurt me. I'm here because of his sacrifice. To finish what he started and to be with you." Loki ignored their audience and kissed his boyfriend. He didn't tell the other that the last part of their sacrifice, both of them, would be fulfilled when they had a baby. That wasn't why he wanted a child and he didn't want his lover to feel preassured either. Their child was going to be born out of love. Not because it had be born.

"I hear you, Mischief", the engineer smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him as well. They kept exchanging kisses and didn't notice when the others fled. Once they did, they resumed their interrupted activity of some serious snogging.

* * *

"Here!" Barton announced and dropped a box on the table. "I'm going to prove it was a harmless prank!"

Tony looked at the box. Suddenly recognizing it. The soap. He had not been aware that the box was still around. It was obviously the same one Loki had received before. Everyone watched as the archer pulled out the soap, looking smug. He went over to the sink, wet his left arm and washed it with chili soap. Taking a towel he dried off and held out his arms.

"What?" the engineer asked.

"See. Harmless."

"Except that your hand is turning an angry red, Bird Brain. And your arm is not looking so good."

Clint frowned and seemed to notice the ugly colour of his right hand at the same time the first blister appeared on his arm. Swearing he started sweating, gritting his teeth while pacing the room. Clearly in increasing pain. He was not smug anymore. Loki rose from the sofa and approached the man. Gently he placed his hand on the blistering skin, healing it. Back when he had suffered himself the god had not been able to perform healing. That had changed. Seemingly satisfied the Trickster went back to his seat and sat down, like nothing important had happened.

"You didn't have to do that, Honeybee", Tony said.

"I know. I just didn't want an archer to lose his skills over a stupid mistake. I'm sure he regrets his earlier actions."

"Yeah, I hope so. Why did you even come up with such a stupid idea, Bird Brain?"

"Thor wouldn't shut up about making amends", Clint muttered. He was turning his arms over. Looking at the unblemished skin. Face suspiciously blank. "Whatever..." he marched out of the room. Loki picked up his book and started reading calmly. One thing was for sure. He wouldn't be messed with again.

Tony sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss. He got a small but very smug smile in return. 

* * *

Finding Tony was sometimes a real challenge. If he didn't want to be found, you didn't find him. That didn't stop Steve from trying. After looking through most of the penthouse he headed to the bedroom. Opening the door he noticed that someone was sprawled on the bed. It wad only when he got closer that he realised it wasn't Stark. 

Loki was barely covered by the sheet and he was obviously naked. His short black hair spilled across his pillow and had buried his face, using his arms to bunch the pillow. He was asleep, which was probably a good thing. Steve had been aware that the engineer and the god was intimate but he had not thought much about it. Being confronted with their relationship made him uneasy. Even though he knew this Loki was not the one he had fought in Germany there was no doubt that the teen was becoming more powerful.

"Cap?" the soldier jumped, spun and came face to face with Tony. The shorter man raised an eyebrow. Steam bellowed from the bathroom and the engineer only had a small towel around his hips.

"I..." the blond cleared his throat. "I was looking for you."

"You couldn't wait until after breakfast?"

"You have a tendency to disappear..."

"Well, unlike some I actually have work to do."

Before the soldier could answer a grumbling came from the bed followed by a sleepy: " Tony?" Loki sat up groggily and eyed the two men with dazed eyes. With the sheet no longer covering him the god was now completely naked. Blushing Steve averted his eyes.

"Hey Honeybee", Tony's voice was surprisingly gentle. Soft. And filled with love. Unconcerned about his own state of undress the engineer walked over to the bed, climbed in and settled the sheet around his lover. Who blinked slowly, smiled and leaned against the older man. Falling asleep once more. The expression on Stark's face was... humbling... to see. 

"You really love him..." Steve said in wonder.

"I do", the other man agreed. "Took a while to accept but yeah. I love him. More than anyone or anything. And he loves me. Amazing, isn't it."

"Your arc reactor..." the blond had not thought about but suddenly he realised that there were no contraption in the engineer's chest.

"He healed me. Fixed everything. Not to gain anything. All he wanted was for me to be well." Pulling his sleeping boyfriend closer Tony looked so... happy. Like all he ever had wanted had been given to him in the form of a young god.

If Steve was honest with himself, he was feeling a bit jealous of them.


	15. Chapter 15

"You should stay here, with me", Loki cajoled, holding Tony's sleeve. The engineer smiled sadly.

"I wish I could sweet cheeks but I can't miss this meeting", he said. "Pepper would have my head."

"We could make love if you stay."

"I'm sorry, Loki", warm, brown eyes looked into his. "But you can't always play and have fun. People rely on me. In more ways then one."

"But..."

The god of mischief sighed and hugged his lover. He really didn't want to let go. Tony hugged him back and kissed his forehead. Reluctantly the Trickster stepped back.

"You are adorable when you pout", the engineer said, titling his head up so they could kiss properly. "The others are out as well. Tell Jarvis what you want for lunch and he will see to it. We can go on a date when I get back."

"Am I supposed to lock the door and not open it for strangers as well?" It was meant to be sarcasm but his lover became serious.

"Unless Jarvis let them in, don't trust them. There are plenty of people who would try to harm you if they could."

"I'm a god, Tony."

"I know babe but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Fine..."

"See you later."

Loki was used to being alone in the penthouse. After all, the older man had spent plenty of time in his workshop. Sometimes not being seen for days. But then he was at least in the Tower. Or the mansion, if they were in Malibu. Now he was truly alone. Something he had never been, he realised. His lover had a point, being an adult came with responsibilities. The only reason the teen didn't have any was due to his very special circumstances. The morning passed impossibly slow. He watched some TV and read a book but none of it held his focus for long. As the clock neared lunchtime he called out.

"Jarvis, can you order some pizza for me? The usual?" There were no answer. "Jarvis?" Putting down his book the god stood just as the elevator doors opened. Out stepped a group of men dressed in heavy tactical gear. Something about them felt _wrong_. And why wasn't Jarvis answering him? There was no way the A.I. wouldn't have informed him about heavily armed men.

"Is this him?" One of the men said. "He looks different from before."

"It doesn't matter", the man in the front said. "Activate the suppressor." Another man pulled out a device and pushed a bottom. It was like a wave had hit him, Loki staggered. He felt his magic turn sluggish. Unresponsive. The men grabbed him roughly and started to drag him away. Desperate he dug his heels in, trying to use his superior strenght even as his brain was turning to mush. Something hard collided with his head. Making flecks appear in front of him. He was hit again, harder this time. The last thing he felt before passing out was fear.

* * *

Putting down the bouquet of roses Tony scanned the penthouse. His lover was mischievous but he never crossed the line. Jarvis being quiet made him very nervous.

"Lokes? Babe? Are you here? Sweet cheeks?" Nothing. The engineer opened the emergency panel and initiated a reboot of the Tower's systems.

_"Welcome home, sir. The time is 5 p.m. would you like forme to alert young sir of your return."_

"Just tell me where he is, Jarvis." Another long silence. He prayed he was mistaken.

_"It would seem like the young sir is not in the Tower. I am able to access the security footage. Would you like to see it?"_

"Let's get the others first. I have a feeling we are going to need them."

_"Understood. I have requested that the Avengers meet you on the shared floor in five minutes, stating it is urgent."_

"You are the best Jarv." On autopilot the engineer got out if his suit jacket and took of his tie. He then got back into the elevator and pressed the bottom. His mind was running through hundreds of different scenarios. It was possible of course that Loki was simply out shopping but that didn't explain whybthe security had been compromised. Besides, the youth would have texted him if that were the case.

Soon the others joined him, eyeing him with concern. He wondered what kind of expression he was wearing. Once all of them had arrived he told Jarvis to play the security footage. At first nothing seemed amiss, then armed men in tactical gear showed up on screen.

"Those are SHIELD agents", Steve said and frowned.

"Worse", Clint muttered. "That's the STRIKE team. I recognize Rumlow in front."

"We informed Fury of the situation..." Natasha said. "Why would SHIELD suddenly force their way in?"

They didn't get an answer. At least, not the answer they wanted. Tony felt like crying when Loki was hit in the head, twice, with the butt of a rifle. Dropping to the floor. Two agents picked him up by the arms and dragged him away. Head hanging and legs scraping against the tiles.

"Tony", Steve placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder. "We will find him and get him back."

"He begged me to stay with him... and I didn't... now he is gone..."

"You couldn't have known this would happen. Loki is a god, Tony. He will be alright."

A god, yes. But even gods could be killed and they obviously had something that had weakened Loki's magic. Maybe the Trickster would be fine but he doubted they would go easy on him.

* * *

Rumlow studied the so-called god through the one way mirror. The boy was currently in the hands of the asset whose only orders were to avoid killing the kid. With his powers suppressed the being was helpless against the onslaught. Considering how high the setting was it was no doubt that he was powerful. 

All of SHIELD had been informed that the would be conqueror lived in Stark's Tower. Some rumours said that the man had been reincarnated. Looking at the boy Rumlow thought there might be some truth to the rumours. He didn't look like the man who invaded and he didn't behave the same way. Not that it mattered. His orders didn't come from Fury who had decided to leave matters alone. Since the god was ensconced in the Tower anyway. Rarely leaving and under the watchful eyes of the Avengers. 

His superiors, his _real_ superiors, wanted to trap this powerful being as their own. A new asset. First they would have to break him. Beatings were unimaginative but they could also be very effective. Especially if the teen really was a reincarnation and lacked any experience with violence. Still. It was too slow. The Asset was a heavyhitter but he was taking his time. Being so slow that the boy was visibly healing in front of them. They needed to be more efficient. 

"Tell the Asset to leave", he told one of his men. "It is time for some more persuasive tactics."

"Yes, sir."

Inside the cell the so-called god collapsed as he was let go of. Gasping and coughing blood. They already knew he would be completely healed within ten minutes. More needed to be done.


	16. Chapter 16

It was agony. The abuse rained down on him non-stop. He couldn't tell how much time had passed. They gave him no food, no water and he wasn't allowed to fall asleep. His body was hurting. Aching. Silently he begged for Tony to hurry. To save him. Never out loud. Not wanting to give these men another way of hurting him. Or risking them hurting his lover. The first man had been stronger but more measured. Now he was made to stand in a corner. Simply watching. There was something about him that felt off. For one thing, the others never called him by name. Only referring to him as the Asset or addressing him as Soldier. Like he was a tool rather than a human. If Loki could somehow reach the core of that man, maybe they could escape together.

He hit the wall as he was once more kicked by steel tipped boot. They came at him with baseball bats. Hitting him in the head, the stomach and his legs. Maybe the crack of bone was his imagination or his healing was working overtime. If that were the case, it would fail him soon. With no external source of energy his seidr couldn't sustain him.

"What do you want with me?" he coughed, spitting blood. "I have nothing you want..."

"Not true." It was that man again. Their leader. The one they called Rumlow. "Hydra can use someone with your skills. As long as you are... tempered a bit."

Hydra? Where had he heard that name before? He knew it was a monster from Greek mythology and considering his own existence it was possible the Greek pantheon was also out there. But that didn't fit in this context. The Ancient Greeks and the Old Norse had had no contact with each other. Practically lacking any rivalry or animosity. So where had he heard the name Hydra?

Then it came to him. Tony. Tony had told him about an old Nazi organisations that were active during the war. Captain America had gained some of his fame taking down the organisation and saving the world in the process. Apparently, the organisation had somehow survived. And now they wanted him. Looking over at the man in the corner Loki realised why he looked familiar. He looked like Sergeant Barnes. A gruffer and more worn version but the similarities were to many to be a coincidence. 

Most people would have shrugged and called it a passing resemblance but the god knew better. He himself had been reincarnated after the death of his former self. Captain Rogers had been frozen in ice for seventy years. This man was without any doubt the best friend of Steve Rogers. And somehow he had not only survived but ended up brainwashed by the enemy.

"I will never work for you", Loki spat.

"They usually say that. In the beginning."

* * *

It took Thor to restrain Tony when they reached Fury. Steve couldn't blame him. The man looked horrible and was clearly devestated. But rushing the director of SHIELD would get them nowhere.

"Where is he? Damn it, Fury! Tell me where he is!"

"And who are you talking about, Stark", the black man said calmly. 

"Loki! You took him! Where is he?"

"Care to explain what he is talking about?" The question was directed at the rest of them. Natasha stepped up.

"The STRIKE team. They forcibly removed Loki from the Tower. We recognised Rumlow", she explained. "Do you know anything?"

"I haven't authorised any mission involving Loki", Fury pulled up a screen and began fiddling with it but Tony's patience was already thin. He broke out of Thor's grip and marched up to the black man. Ripping the screen from his hands with a growled:

"Give it here!" This made the director raise an eyebrow and turn to look at them. Silently demanding an explaination why the billionaire was acting so irrational. They shifted uncomfortably. No one wanted to explain with the man right there, in case the reaction they got added fuel to the fire. Noticing this Fury motioned for them to follow him outside.

"Well? What's going on with Stark?"

"His lover has been abducted by your organisation", Thor said. The god still struggled to accept that the young man they were trying to rescue wasn't his brother but he was still quite protective of him. Much to Loki's annoyance. "If it were me I would tear this building apart looking for them."

"His lover? Are you telling me that Stark is fucking the god of mischief?"

"They are in love", the Thunderer shrugged. Fury turned to the rest of them, looking for confirmation. He found it.

"Romanoff, why wasn't I informed of this development?"

"Because I don't think it concerns SHIELD. We accepted that this Loki can't be held responsible for the actions of his old self. His current relationship is therefore not an issue of national security."

"Neither is my relationship with him", they jumped as Tony appeared behind him. "Hydra on the other hand is everyone's business."

"Hydra?" Steve felt a chill, digging all the way to his bones. "That Hydra."

"That Hydra", the engineer confirmed. "They are well hidden but I've found them. More importantly I've found Loki. Oh, and I have found one more interesting thing. Steve, apparently your friend Bucky is alive. Hydra have him."

Swallowing the super soldier felt the world shake. _Bucky is alive!_

* * *

Something was happening. The men were rushing out of the room. Leaving Loki with the one they called Asset. A hush fell. Labouring to breathe the god watched as the man peeled from the wall and approached him. Studying him. All he needed was physical contact to hopefully restore whatever mind was in there. If anything was wrong... if the man was acting of his own free will he was likely doomed. As two legs appeared in front of him the young god reached out and grabbed an ankle. Despite the weak state of his magic he found the mind inside. It was messy and a lot of harm had been done to it. Loki wasn't strong enough to heal it completely but he could break the brainwashing.

"Fuck!" The man let out a gasp, staggered and fell to his knees. He stared at the youth in horror. "Oh man... I did this..."

The Trickster wanted to tell the man that he wasn't responsible. In fact, he had little to do with the injuries. Unfortunately all his energy had already been spent freeing the man and he couldn't move, not even to speak. He was lifted gently and carried out of the room. Awake but unable to move he watched as they moved through dark corridors. Ahead a cold blue light was visible. Then Loki heard a voice that made him want to cry.

"You better stop right there, buddy." Tony. Tony had come for him. The light came from the arc reactor within the Iron Man suit. Illuminating the rest of the Avengers. Carefully the man holding him moved closer, eyes narrowed against the light.

"Are you here to rescue him?" he said.

"Bucky!" Captain America stepped forward. Several different expressions played across his face. Loki was nearly dropped as the man, Bucky, took in the blond.

"Steve...? But... how... you..."

"Hey! Watch it!" Tony barked and stepped out of his suit. "Give him here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm his fucking boyfriend, give him to me! He has been missing for three whole days, give him here or I swear..." The brunet gently placed the god in the engineer's arms. Up close they could meet each other's eyes. Loki attempted to smile but it was more a grimace. Had he really been missing for three days only? It felt so much longer than that.

"Look at you..." Tony choked up. "I want to kill them... I should have been here sooner. Lokes..." The kiss was light and very soft, placed on his forehead. Finally feeling safe again the young god of mischief allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Looking at the frail body on the hospital bed made Tony want to rage and destroy. Preferably Fury's face. Even though he had found Loki's location they had been stopped from moving out. Forcing them to wait and _verify_ the information. Sure, Hydra went deeper than expected but that didn't matter because the god had been missing and now look at him. Fractured bones. Dehydration. Multiple lacerations and so, so many bruises. It made the youth look small.

Sitting by the hospital bed Tony was fighting against sleep. He had not been able to close his eyes ever since his lover was abducted. Now, he wanted to be awake for him when he came to. The worst part was knowing the real damage had been much more severe. Barnes, with his mind somehow freed, had told them what he could and it wasn't pretty. The engineer wanted to be angry with the man but it was obvious his current state was thanks to Loki. How could he be angry then? Immediately when his mind was free he had taken the youth away from Hydra. Not to mention that the former soldier had his own set of issues. Like that metal arm of his. Telling a sad and sordid story.

"Tony?" the voice was so soft. Almost too soft. He looked up and almost started to weep. Lying on his bed, face a mess of ugly bruises, Loki was watching him through his eyelashes. As if opening his eyes more was too much effort.

"Hey, Honeybee", the engineer murmured, scooting closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... heavy... no pain..."

"Yeah... they got you on pretty heavy pain medication. Good news is that you are healing up nicely. You should be able to leave within a few days."

"That's good... going home..."

"Yeah..." oh, he wanted to sob. Why? He had no idea. "Yeah, babe. We will go home. I love you so much, Loki. Alright? I love you more than anything."

"I love you too... Tony... promise me... to take care... of yourself..."

"You should focus on yourself, Sweet cheeks."

"I will... rest better... knowing you are okay... please..."

"I promise. Just... focus on getting better and I promise to take care of myself. Eat, sleep. The whole thing. Yeah?"

"Good... I knew you would come... never doubted it... Love you..." Green eyes slid close and the god was once more asleep. Drying his cheeks from tears Tony stood, kissed the pale forehead softly and went in search for a bed. Loki was safe and they would return home. That was all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

Even with his promise to Loki the engineer had a hard time sleeping. He tried. Oh, he tried. But his brain stubbornly summoned the image of the youth, battered and bleeding. They had been far too late for no good reason. It had allowed the god of mischief to be beaten until he could barely heal himself. Normally Tony would probably have ignored the whole "take care of himself" thing. But his lover had made him promise even though he was the one in a hospital bed. So, he tried. In the meanwhile he thought it prudent to address an elephant.

"I believe we need to talk, Barnes", he said to the former Hydra prisoner. The man froze and fear crossed his weathered face.

"Tony..." Steve tried. 

"Not this time, Cap. I don't want this to fester. Loki helped you, Barnes and he would be angry with me if I didn't at least hear you out. So. Did you kill my parents?"

Going pale the rugged man swallowed hard and looked at his hands. "I didn't want to kill anyone..." he said hoarsely. "Hydra, they... they would wipe me... using electric shocks. Stark... I was a machine... even with the kid, I didn't want to hurt him..."

"And Mom? My mom?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. Howard... he had synthesized a serum that they wanted. That's why they had him killed. I'm sorry... if I could change anything... it would be me surviving that damn fall."

Tony believed him. Having stared death in the eye one time too many, he could understand. He didn't like it but he could understand.

"How much do you remember?"

"All of it... Howard was a friend. I would never had killed him of my own free will."

"Well... I can't blame you if you had. He wasn't the easiest man to be around."

"... are you and the kid really a couple?"

"He is not really a kid. Also. He is a god, so, normal rules don't apply."

"A god? Like, for real?"

"Norse god of mischief. You have a lot to catch up on, Barnes."

* * *

The Tower was all but empty when Loki was released from the hospital. He was still covered in bruises but all the fractures had healed. A normal human would have been forced to stay much longer or at least wear a cast. Tony was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened. Seeing the still banged up face made the engineer wince. Even so, they moved almost simultaneously and met in an intense hug. Desperate to be close. The kiss was intense, hungry.

"You are sure", Tony mumbled.

"Yes", the Trickster replied just as softly. Even while getting to the bedroom they stopped several times, exchanging kisses, pulling off clothes. Once there they tumbled into bed, lips locked. The need to remain in contact was strong. So strong that Loki stopped him when he went to reach for the lube.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Tony said, causing his lover to huff and change into his female form. The goddess spread her legs wide, urging him closer. He did consider the fact that he didn't wear a condom but decided it wasn't a big deal. Pushing inside he was met with a sensation he had never experienced before. Ever since he had first started to have sex he had used a condom. Everytime without fail. Not he felt the wet heat embrace him and it made him feel light-headed for a moment.

"Ah!" his goddess let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he snapped his hips. Encouraged Tony set a rapid pace, showering her with kisses while listening to the chorus of sounds she made. When Loki locked her legs around his waste and started to shiver in an intense orgasm, he followed. Both panted for a while before surging towards each other, lips meeting.

"Again?" the young woman begged.

"Give me a few minutes, Honeybee. Then yeah, again." The smile Tony got in return was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

When the man appeared in the doorway Loki froze by instinct. Seeing this the weathered man took a step back, wringing his hands.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "I just wanted you to know that I never wanted to hurt you..."

"I know", the Trickster said. "You did the least damage to me and once your mind was free you carried me out."

"Yeah... but that doesn't change anything, does it. You are still afraid of me."

"...not of you specifically... just... well..."

"I get it, kid. I do."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, they told me you are a god or something but you still look like a kid to me."

"I reincarnated as a teenager but I'm still of age."

"Reincarnated?"

"My old self was killed. They believed that he had to be sacrificed. They were wrong."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Asgard. I don't know much about it. You can ask Thor."

"Thor? The huge blonde guy?"

"That's the one. He and my old self were brothers. From what he has told me he has not been back since his brother's death."

"... fuck, this world is crazy..."

"Maybe."

Barnes left after that. It would not be easy, getting used to people being around. The hospital had been quiet and until now the other Avengers had left him alone. Sighing Loki hoped Tony would be back soon. The team was out cleaning up Hydra, trying to find all the different cells. Some sort of artefact had also gone missing.

It was night when his lover finally stumbled into the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed. He looked tired and frustrated. Wanting to comfort and help him the Trickster used magic to remove his clothes, Tony preferred to sleep nude, before covering him. This made the engineer raise his head and look at him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep", he said.

"How can I sleep when I don't know if you are alright?"

"Aww, Honeybee, you are the best." Despite being tired the older man scooted closer and kissed the Trickster. One kiss turned into several, and they grew progressively more passionate. As was his habit of late Loki changed into a goddess. Allowing her lover to enter her with ease. Sex had always felt good but after her kidnapping it was even better. It had become something they did every night if they could. As if to remind themselves that they were together again. She could probably have remained in her male form, either used magic or just been patient, but it was so much easier to change into a form that opened up on its own.

The first time she had felt Tony's spend inside her it had been a bit alien. Until that point they had always used a condom. Which was fine and all but going without really felt so much better. She had gotten used to spend leaving her body come morning.

"I love you, Tony", she gasped as another well ained thrust made pleasure echo through her body. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Loki. I love you so, so much."

And wasn't that really all that mattered?


	18. Chapter 18

Per common request all the Avengers, and friends or partners, sat down for dinner together once a week. It was a simple affair most of the time, a main course and some dessert. This particular evening Bruce was in charge of the food. The scientist was very keen on healthy eating, making sure there were plenty of vegetables. Tony sat down on a chair beside Loki, giving him a kiss in passing. Around the table the others either rolled their eyes or looked uncomfortable. Ignoring then the engineer gave his lover another kiss, just to irritate them. From the grin the Trickster approved of this.

Bruce came out from the kitchen carrying the food. A stew with potatoes. He put it down and hurried back inside in order to bring one more pan. As the smell wafted over the table Loki became decidedly grey in the face. He slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. It was pretty obvious what he was doing.

"They are just oven-baked veggies", the scientist said, sounding a bit hurt. Being familiar with this pattern Tony hurriedly took some food and started to shovel it into his mouth.

"Not your fault, Brucie Bear. His stomach has been a bit queasy lately. The other day he refused pizza, his favourite food, and instead ate handfuls of oaf instead."

_"Sir? Young sir asked me to inform you he has retreated to bed and requested that you bring the usual."_

"Tell him I'm on it Jarv, be there in a bit."

"The usual?" Steve asked, looking confused. 

"Yeah, whenever he throws up, which is everyday lately, he wants some plain toast and a Dr Pepper."

"He throws up everyday?" Bruce frowned in worry. "Maybe I should take a look at him..."

"Stark", Natasha said, eyes narrowed. "Have you two been having unprotected sex?"

Tony froze halfway up from his seat, staring at the spy. How could she possibly know that they started to ditch the rubber? In fact, they had not used protection for a few months now. Ever since Loki came back from the kidnapping. He laughed uncomfortably and rose all the way. Best not to answer that. As he began to walk away she called after him.

"The reason I ask is because it sound like Loki has morning sickness!"

Fleeing into the elevator the engineer breathed out. No more embarrassing questions. Besides, wasn't morning sickness some that...

...

...

!

"Jarvis", Tony said, feeling faint. "Could you order some pregnancy tests?"

_"Of course, sir."_

"Thanks, Jarv." Fuck. Well, if it was positive Loki would be happy at least. But what about himself? He had known his lover wanted them to have a child and he was not against the idea. Just... he had not expected it to be so soon. Although, he should have seen it coming. For quite a while they had unprotected sex while the god was a goddess. How it all worked with the switching the engineer had no clue.

Also. He couldn't be sure yet. Maybe his lover had some kind of stomach bug that would pass. Or it could be, well, nothing at all. 

Sighing Tony accepted that the possibility of Loki being pregnant was actually pretty high. He doubted the young god had reached the same conclusion yet and before they had definitive proof, he would keep the possibility a secret. It hit him that if his lover was pregnant, he would become a father. He would have a kid.

Suddenly the prospect of the Trickster expecting felt much more exciting. They would be a little family! Or maybe they could have more than one kid? It would be a lot of work but he could be the dad he never had. Perhaps... perhaps he could also be the husband his father never was.

Carrying the plate with bread and the bottle of soda in each hand he pondered the possibilities. Lying on the bed, looking miserable Loki nonetheless smiled upon seeing him. 

"Tony", he said in a faint voice.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. How are you feeling?"

"Weird... did you bring it?"

"Right here Honey bun. Try to drink something."

The god sat up in the bed and drank slowly, he blushed adorably when he let out a small burp. Peeling off some of his clothes the engineer joined his lover, cradling him close. This seemed to relax the young man and he nuzzled the older man.

"You are the best", he mumbled while chewing on his piece of bread. 

"Love you too, Honeybee. I... I thought about something..."

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about marriage?"

"Didn't you say it was to early to think about marriage?"

"That was then. Now is now."

"...you are not wrong. Do you want to get married?"

"I think I do. I really, really love you, Loki. If I find a way to prolong my life, to live for as long as you will, I will take it without hesitation."

"Mmm... I have some ideas about that, actually. I love you too, Tony. Married or not married, I'm happy as long as we are together."

"That's not much of an answer..."

"You haven't really asked the question."

"Smartass. Alright. Loki, will you do me the honour of making me your husband?"

Loki studied him for a minute or so. Apparently he saw something because he suddenly blushed. Then he smiled. And man was he beautiful. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, I will happily marry you."

As they kissed Tony realised his hand had strayed to his lover's, his fiance's, midsection. It was a common enough gesture that the god didn't react but he couldn't help but caress tye smooth skin. Wondering if a life was really growing inside.

* * *

"Hey, Lokes... could you do me a favour?" Loki looked up from his book, standing in front of him his lover looked decidedly uncomfortable. Which was unusual. The engineer was usually full of confidence. True, the god's recent bout of sickness had worried him but not like this.

"It depends?"

"Could you, eh... pee... on this..." the older man held out a stick.

"You want me to pee on a stick?"

"Er... yes? This part specifically..."

"Why?"

"Just... want to check something. It could be nothing but..."

Shrugging the young Trickster took the stick and headed into the bathroom. Taking off the cover he dutifully peed on the stick, like he had been asked. He then pot the cover back on, washed his hand and handed it to his fiance. Tony was reading some kind of manual while holding the strange stick. After a minute or two he let out a small:

"Oh."

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Here, you should read this", the engineer said, holding the manual. Loki frowned and skimmed the text. His eyebrows shoot up as he read the words 'pregnancy test'. What? Going back he read the manual more carefully beforw ripping the stick - the test! - from Tony's hand. Staring at the double line.

"Do you have another?" he demanded.

"Two more."

"Give them to me." His lover handed over the other two tests without a word. Fleeing into the bathroom the god repeated the procedure and returned to the bedroom. He read the other two manuals.

"I'm pregnant?" he said, suddenly feeling faint.

"Woah! Hold on there sweet cheeks, you look like you are about to pass out."

"But... I'm really pregnant?"

"It looks like it, though we should probably let a doctor look at you before we start planning the nursery."

"Planning the... you want the baby?" Loki was pulled into a warm, gentle hug. Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Honeybee, I'm really happy. Sure, we should have seen it coming but yeah, I want the baby. I want _you_."

"Oh..." feeling emotionally and weepy all of a sudden the Trickster burrowed into the hug. A soft chuckle caressed his ears.

"I tell Jarvis to make us an appointment, alright?"

"Mhm."

"Good. And Lokes? I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting down in the waiting room Tony adjusted his wig. Normally he would care less but he felt it was unnecessary to draw attention to himself. The media would have a blast if they got wind of him visiting the doctor's office together with a teenage girl. Loki was in her female form, wearing a skirt and blouse, and she was visibly nervous. They had taken some blood and was currently running the test to confirm if the goddess was pregnant. With her emotions running high it had been safer to consult Natasha for a disguise than asking the girl for a magic one. Some of the other patients were eyeing them, their expressions were either carefully blank or a sneer. What they thought was anyone's guess.

"Lara Strong?" a nurse called into the waiting room. Loki stood up in such a rush that she knocked over a book stand. Blushing she righted it. Tony was willing to admit he had taken the name Lara from Tomb Raider. It was a fake identity created by Jarvis, all in order to protect the young woman.

They followed the nurse into an examination room and was soon joined by a doctor. The physician smiled kindly and sat down.

"We have your results, Lara. And they show that you are indeed pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound to determine how far along you might be. Since you mentioned before that you have never had a period."

Grabbing Tony's hand the goddess seemed terrified. Not understanding what she was asked. It was natural that Loki had never had a period, since she/he spent most of her time as a male. The short time she was female was enough to make her pregnant but not anything else. He gave his fiancee a reassuring squeeze and she nodded reluctantly. 

"Good. If you would stand at the head of the bed, sir? Could you remove your underwear Lara?" the blonde woman kept her voice soothing and gentle. Even if she gave the engineer a look as if she wanted him to leave. He ignored her. It took some manoeuvring but the goddess got her underwear off and placed her legs in the stirrups. "This might feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Okay..." Loki jumped when the ultrasound probe was inserted into her private parts. Growing tense.

"Please relax, dear", the doctor said. "Here we go, see that? That's the foetus. I'd say you are probably between seven to eight weeks based on the size."

"What's that sound?" the goddess asked, watching the screen in wonder. On the screen a small shape was visible. It didn't look like much, only vaguely human shaped. But it was without any doubt their baby. And as Loki had said, there was a soft thud repeating.

"That's the heartbeat. Now, Lara, the sooner you do the abortion the better. The risk for complications grows the longer you wait."

"Abortion?"

"She means removing the baby", Tony muttered.

"But that would kill it! I don't want the baby removed!"

"Sweetheart..." the blonde doctor, what had she said her name was? Right. Sarah. "You are how old? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'm eighteen. Please remove that thing from me." The woman obliged and turned to the engineer. 

"As her father, maybe you could talk sense into her?"

"I'm not her father", he replied curtly.

"You are not..."

"Anthony is my fiance", Loki said in her most stubborn tone. Her underwear had disappeared from the floor, likely with magic. Doctor Sarah gave Tony a very disapproving look. He could understand why but it still pissed him off. True, even with magic soda he looked - and was - significantly older than the goddess but it was really none of her business.

"...you are the father to this baby?"

"I am."

"With a teenager."

"Who is of age and capable of making her own decisions. Especially in regards to her own body. Is there anything else we should know?"

"...I will prescribe some pre-natal vitamins. I recommend regular ultrasounds throughout the pregnancy. Eat healthy and keep up moderate exercise. If you are feeling nauseous some ginger might help. Should your morning sickness persist please talk with a doctor."

"Great. Will do all that." Or tell Jarvis to remind him. Same thing really. He got another stink eye but Loki was clearly pleased. She gave him a soundly kiss on the mouth. Hmm... nah, she was doing mischief. Well aware of the doctor's disapproval. Nothing unusual. They were such a perfect match. Because he kissed her back just as soundly just to piss the woman off.

* * *

Returning to Asgard felt strange. Like he was betraying someone by doing so. He was uneasy, certainly. The young man wearing his brother's features had asked him for a favour. It had not been possible to refuse that young, hopeful face. After all, what Loki had asked of Thor was fairly simple. Only, the knowledge it required to make the request was one he had thought lost.

_"Thor", the young man had said. "Could you do me a favour?"_

_"I am willing to try. What can I do for you?"_

_"On Asgard there is a variety of apples known as Idun's bounty, right? Could you bring one to me?"_

Idun's bounty had been Loki's, the old Loki's, favourite apples and rumours had it that he had used them in many spells over the centuries. The skin of the apple was an usual bright red, brittle and thin. Some had said the apple certainly suited the second prince as they shared qualities. For one thing, the flesh was quite bitter if you ate it fresh from the branch. Thor had eaten one cultivated and handled by his brother, marvelling at the unexpected sweetness of the fruit.

Most Aesir preferred the golden variety named Youthful. It's skin tougher and sweet right of the branch. Now the Thunderer wished he could eat an apple from his brother's collection. 

Not much had changed in Asgard since he left. The common people kept working while the warriors trained. Maybe the strain between the two groups had grown more but he wasn't sure. Because he wasn't aure where to find the apples trees he needed he sought his mother. He found her sitting by her loom, it was empty and she held no thread in her hands.

"Mother?" Thor's voice was soft. Turning she flinched upon seeing him.

"Thor?"

"Aye. Mother... I'm in need of your help."

"My help... what help could I possibly give. I failed as a mother. To you. To poor Loki. My poor boy... I should have done more."

Seeing his mother so distraught broke something in the Thunderer. He went over to her and sat down beside her. 

"He visited me in a dream", he said.

"Who did?"

"Loki. Dressed in the sacrificial robes, the cut on his chest... he told me he was an echo. A remnant. I think... I think he had found peace."

"An echo... Thor, it was but a dream."

"Nay. I am convinced I truly spoke to him." He didn't mentioned the reincarnated Loki currently residing on Midgard. They didn't have the relationship he had with his brother and it wouod be cruel, letting her now there was a version of the Trickster still alive.

"If you say so. What do you need of me?"

"I'm in need of an apple, Idun's bounty, but I do not know where to find a tree."

"That's easy enough. They are in Loki's garden."

"My brother had a garden?"

Frigga's smile was sad, as if she could see the gap that had been between her sons. By her urging he joined on a walk through the palace and out a small door. After walking on a path for about ten minutes they reached a small garden. Inside were herbs, berry bushes and fruit trees. No more than one of each with the exception of one type of tree. The trees with Idun's bounty. There was even a thriving tree with the golden Youthful. Stepping inside the garden allowed Thor to fill his lungs with the sweet scents.

"Your brother cultivated this garden for centuries without anyone's knowledge. He told me shortly before your coronation. There are plants growing here I thought extinct from Asgard. And here they are, protected by Loki's magic even after his death."

Swallowing hard the Thunderer walked up to one of the trees. Plucking a bright red apple. There might be a Loki alive on Earth but it would be impossible to say how much the universe had lost when Loki Odinson-Laufeyson was murdered in the name of peace. Looking at his reflection in the frail skin of the apple Thor swore he would do anything, _anything_ , to protect the happiness of the young god of mischief residing in the mortal realm. Not even the Norns would be allowed to interfere. Not again.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time Thor returned with the apple Loki had started to show slightly. Nothing more than a gentle swell but on someone so lean it was easy to spot. The god marvelled at this visible sign of his pregnancy. Beyond the initial morning sickness he had not felt anything. According to his new doctor the baby was still too small. Even if he should start to feel it fairly soon. He liked his new doctor. The woman had ash coloured hair and a round face. She had listened to their explaination and accepted the circumstances, she even agreed to come to the Tower. Tony had bought any equipment he thought were necessary and quite a few that definitely wasn't. He had really started to freak out after seeing the swell on Loki's stomach. He was throwing money at anyone who offered anything that would be helpful or supposedly kept a baby safe.

Despite the intensity of it the god was happy to see his fiance being so eager to become a dad. Smiling to himself the Trickster returned to his small cauldron. Thor had actually brought one from Asgard, telling him it had belonged to his old self. It was a beautiful thing. Made of uru and decorated with runes and symbols. He didn't need a fire to use it. Instead he could use magic. In more than one way. The spell he was working on was simple in theory but required a lot of concentration. As far as he understood it his old self had kept this particular magic a guarded secret.

A spell to prolong ones life. Specifically mortals. The main ingredient was one Idun's bounty. Each part separated before being added to the cauldron. He was almost finished with the first part. It would have to mature for a while after he bottled it then he could give it to his lover. Thankfully he could use magic rather than pouring the potion directly. Now, the bottle was stopped and sealed. With Jarvis help he could store it in one of the vaults in the Tower.

"Have you finished your potion class?" Tony asked when Loki joined him.

"Hmm? For now, yes."

"Great! Oh! I found this book on babies in the tummy and it says that you should totally talk and read to your kid because they can hear you."

"Tony", the god chuckled. "I'm barely three months along. I can't even feel them move yet."

"Them? Wait? Did we miss one before?" the engineer got a slightly panicked expression as he started making some sort of counting on his fingers.

"No, still just one baby. I just don't want to say 'it' and them can be used as a gender neutral." How he kept his face calm was a mystery because he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Oh... right..." blushing the older man pulled him closer and kissed him. "Don't scare me like that, Honeybee. Having one baby is scary enough, the thought of twins..."

"Just one baby, Tony."

"Yeah... yeah. Good, good", Tony placed his hand on the gentle swell. "Hi there buddy! Is it cosy in Mommy? Are you growing properly? This is Daddy. Just so you know, Daddy loves you and your Mommy very much." Bending down the human kissed the extended stomach. Making the god laugh.

"You think they can hear you?"

"If nothing else, you can. I love you, Loki", the engineer kissed him again, lingering.

"I love you too, Tony." Resting against his fiance the Trickster felt blessed to have so much in his life.

* * *

He wasn't beyond admitting he was freaking out. There were just so _much_ to think about when you were going to have a baby. Everything from making certain his baby mama was well to finding safe baby furniture. At least feeding didn't seem like it would become a problem, Loki was determined to breastfeed. Although, the god's diet would then have to be monitored. Which might be difficult because the youth hated being told what to do. Unless he was convinced it was for the sake of the baby. That was one that was going to become a Mama Bear for sure.

"Tony, calm down", Pepper expelled a sigh and shook her head.

"But..."

"Loki has more than half of his pregnancy left. You will figure it out. Can we please go back to this contract? Before you start freaking out again?"

"But Peps! I'm going to be a dad! Me! I need to..."

"Calm down! Sit and take a deep breath. It will be fine, Tony. Remember, Loki is a god and is not susceptible to human diseases and problems."

"Right... okay... yeah... I can do this. I can do this! Oh man I don't know if I can do this..."

"Please just read the contract", the strawberry blonde woman held out the papers with a tired expression. Tony took the bunch a skimmed through it. Then he frowned and read it more thoroughly. 

"Heck no. They want me to give up the rights to _my_ technology! Not a chance!"

"I could renegotiate."

"No, Pepper. I wouldn't trust them. The risk is too high. They tried to get my tech legally but I don't trust that they wouldn't try illegally."

"Very well. How are your plans for a wedding going?"

"Wedding?"

"You proposed remember? To Loki? Surely you want to get married before the baby is born."

"Well... yeah. It's just... I'm not sure how to handle the media. We won't be able to hide forever and I don't want to hide him. But I also don't want him or the kid to be in danger. People will see me with a teenager, assuming he is human. Imagine the backlash. And that would hurt him. I don't want Loki to suffer, Pepper..."

"You can't protect him from everything, Tony. Let me handle the media. Focus on your family. Remember that both Rhodey and I are on your side. Both of you."

Deflating the engineer felt like a huge stone had fallen from his shoulders. He couldn't talk about this with any of the other Avengers. Most of them were aghast that he had impregnated the young god in the first place. The only who wasn't aghast were Thor, who didn't know anything about media. Besides, he only cared because he still felt guilty about his brother. Loki didn't need the added stress on top of his pregnancy. Which had left Tony with no one to talk to. Or so he had thought. Pepper was right thought. She and Rhodey had been supportive from the get go. Probably because they knew him better and had taken the time to get to know the Trickster. 

"Thanks, Pep. I couldn't do this without you. I will need to check with Loki first but what would you say if we made you the baby's godmother?"

Stunned the strawberry blonde woman gaped at him before shaking herself and smile. "I would be very happy", she said. "Tell Loki I said hi."

"Or you could just come and say hi yourself, he would like that."

"After work. Which will go faster if you focus."

Tony wondered if Loki's magic could prolong more than one life. Because he knew they would both sorely miss Pepper if she would leave them behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Pregnant people were horny. He had known that, of course, and now he experienced it for himself. Loki, in her female form, was grinding on top of him. Mouth open in a small "o" with her head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss. It was a small thing for Tony to indulge his pregnant goddess. If she wanted sex they had sex. After all, the Trickster was gorgeous like this. At six months the deity sported an obvious bump, male or female. Filing out with their baby.

Feeling the sudden urge the engineer cradled the face of his lover and kissed her. Lips and tongues tangling. In response she took hold of his hair and returned the kiss hungrily. Could you feel horny by approximation? Probably. As they broke apart to breath he started to kiss her neck while letting his hands travel down to her hips and then her butt. Giving her more leverage to ride him. The noises escaping her was like beautiful music to his ears. She was close and he wasn't far behind.

"Tony", she gasped. "Tony... Tony... ah... ahh... mmm... To...ny..."

They shivered and shook as the climax took them. Breathing heavily they smiled at each other and exchanged more kisses. Finally they separated enough for Loki to return to his male form. Sighing in satisfaction the god snuggled against him. Out of habit Tony started caressing the bump. He was still in awe over the fact that there was a life growing inside. His lover chuckled and nuzzled him sleepily. It got the engineer thinking about a conversation they had a while back. 

_"Hey, Honeybee", Tony had said. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm checking on the potion to see if its ready." The young god turned to him, protruding stomach visible._

_"Right... speaking of, do you think there is enough of that potion for Pepper and Rhodey too?"_

_"Maybe..." Loki gave him a sad look. "But Tony, even if there is or I made another batch... what if they simply don't want to prolong their lives? They don't have a reason to remain alive for millennia to come. You have me and our baby. Do you think that's enough for them?"_

He didn't. It was selfish, wanting Pepper and Rhodey to be alive for his sake alone. Even if they liked him and the Trickster it was a tall order to ask them to become almost immortal. Loki was right. He wanted to remain with the god and their kid for the millennia to come. But to make someone else do the same... he couldn't ask that of them. At least he had some decades to get used to the idea.

"Tony?" the young god mumbled.

"We are alright, Sweet cheeks. We are alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

Hugging his lover close Tony felt his heart almost burst from all the overwhelming feelings. There was no way he could let go of this.

* * *

Sighing Loki returned the dress to the hanger. She felt decidedly clumsy. Never mind that she had about two months left until she gave birth, her stomach was just so big. According to her doctor the baby was growing nicely and looked healthy. They had decided to not have the gender revealed before the delivery. Wanting it to remain a surprise. Unfortunately her wardrobe had started to become rather... useless. For a long time she had made do with using oversized pants and sweaters but they just didn't work anymore. Any pants that was big enough tended to slip down her hips or press uncomfortably against her swell.

Not that maternity clothes was easy to buy either. One issue was her height. She was too tall for many of the clothes she found. Another issue was finding clothes that worked regardless of her current gender.

"What about this?" Tony held out a robe of some kind. "It's a kimono, you can adjust it as you like it." The engineer was dressed in non-descript clothing and wore a baseball hat with sunglasses. So far no one had recognised him.

"I don't know..." the goddess eyed the robe with trepidation. "My old self was wearing a robe in my dream..."

"He... oh... yeah... ah, right. Yeah. Let's put this back..." the older man put back the kimono and kept browsing. By now he was familiar enough with Loki's taste to help find clothing she liked. "Hey, this looks good!" He handed her a pair of pants.

At first they looked like any pair but then she noticed that they were designed to stretch. Specifically over the stomach while remaining fit everywhere else. Taking a few sizes to the fitting room Loki tried them on as both male and female. Finding that they fit nicely she immediately grabbed a few more in different colours. Despite being fairly expensive Tony just smiled and kissed her lips.

"You are spoiling me", she said.

"Hey, Jean is my baby too", he said and kissed her again. They had decided on Jean because it was gender neutral. Regardless if they were expecting a son or a daughter the name would fit. "Besides, I like spoiling you."

"You are the best", the goddess squealed and kissed him loudly. "Do you think they have sweaters that will work?"

"We can ask", her fiance stopped a store attendance. "Hi, do you think you could help us find some more maternity clothes? My girlfriend has had some issue finding things that fit."

The woman looked between them. "Your... girlfriend..."

"Fiancee to be technical. So, can you help?"

"Of course. How far along are you?" This was directed at Loki."

"About seven months."

"Ah, I see. You will grow quite a lot in the last few weeks. What do you have in mind?"

"Sweaters and the like. Already found pants."

"I see. Is it your first baby?"

"It is." The store attendance guided her through the store. It took a moment for the goddess to realise she was lead away from Tony. Suppressing a sigh she simply said. "I'm with him because I want to."

"Oh... I..." the woman blushed and seemed embarrassed. Loki had realised that many reacted this way out of concern and meant well. Not everyone took gracefully to being corrected, though. Thankfully, this woman seemed to accept it. "I'm sorry. If you are happy that's wonderful. You just look so young that I was worried."

"Well, I am eighteen but I fell in love with Tony and finally he fell in love with me. We are happy."

"That's wonderful. Again, I'm sorry for making assumptions. Congratulations to both of you. Now, what about this?" With the help from the retail worker Loki had soon picked up a fair amount of clothes that she could wear and was making her way back to her lover. Store attendance in tow. As they rounded the corner they came upon quite the scene.

Tony was talking urgently to a blonde woman who obviously snatched his cap and his sunglasses. He was trying to convince her to give them back while growing visibly annoyed with her.

"I don't have to explain to anyone what I'm doing in my spare time. Now please give back my things!"

"Tony Stark in a shop that sells maternity clothing, looking at onsies", the woman said. "That smells news story to me."

"Yeah yeah, I bet I could use a public restroom and you would smell a story. Please leave me alone and give back my things."

The shop attendance was staring at the goddess and looked at the engineer. Putting two and two together. Shock and amazement plastered on her face. In the ail the older man tried to snap his sunglasses back only for the woman to dance a few steps away. Feigning a look of terror. Growling Loki marched up to the blonde and quickly took the things from her hands. Making a show of putting them on her lover.

"There", she said. "Much better."

"Honeybee..." Tony said worriedly. "This is not a good idea..."

"I don't care. She shouldn't harass you like that." And because pregnancy hormones were unpredictable she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Everyone is so mean to you. Making stupid assumptions and... and... act like you are some... some kind of _monster_! Now this... this... mewling quim is harassing you."

"Awe, Sweet cheeks..." the brunet pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm used to it. I'm alright. You and our Bean is more important, you hear me? They can call me whatever they want, I'm not going anywhere."

"Mhm... promise."

"I promise. Let's pay for our stuff and go home, alright?"

They were rung up pretty quickly and could leave the store. Because Loki's cravings flared up they stopped to buy some juice before heading to the car. In hindsight, they should have known the seemingly insignificant encounter would blow up.

* * *

**Tony Stark, inventor, billionaire and superhero, engaged to a teenager?**

_The superhero genius behind Iron Man was caught on tape shopping for maternity and baby clothes. Together with Stark was a young woman stated to be eighteen years old. According to witnesses the girl was heavily pregnant and named Stark as the father. A retail worker told our reporter that the pair is supposedly engaged._

_"She told me that they are in love and that they are getting married", the retail worker said. "She seemed very concerned about my reaction."_

_Footage from the shop shows the girl and Tony Stark engaged in some very intimate behaviour. [Photo of Tony Stark kissing a unknown teenaged girl] While eighteen is above the age of consent many are questioning the ethical consequences of a man who are nearly forty engaging in a sexual relationship with someone half his age. The age of consent is seventeen in New York but several voices has been raised that the genius inventor should be investigated for grooming. The Bugle will keep you posted on this story._

* * *

**Sensationalism is discrediting the emotional values of a couple in love.**

_Recently the Bugle ran an article accusing the genius inventor Tony Stark of grooming because he has a relationship with a younger woman. Ignoring the possibility of the couple simply falling in love. The New Yorker talked with an expert, professor Louis Green._

_"It is not beyond the scope of possibilities for a young woman to fall in love with an older man. In this particular case we have a man who is very rich and successful. Who in the past had had several partners of different ages and genders." Green says. "The difference is that he is now settling down with this particular young woman and is starting a family. From an evolutionary perspective it is perfectly normal for a woman in her fertile prime to seek a man with plenty of resources. The age if said man becomes therefore irrelevant."_

_Green further explains that it is very unlikely this is a case of grooming, considering the spotlight in which Tony Stark has spent most of his life in. "It would have been discovered, one way or another. This is a man whose life has been splayed across the tabloids for decades yet this woman has only been seen in his company recently."_

_The New Yorker can further prove that the retail worker from the Bugle article was horrendously misquoted._

_"I was worried at first and made her come with me. She seemed to realise my concerns and assured me their relationship was one she wanted. Even telling me that she fell in love first. Honestly, if mr. Stark had not been harassed by the reporter we wouldn't have this conversation at all."_

* * *

**Biggest reveal in the recent scandal! The woman seen with Tony Stark has been revealed to be none other than Loki. The same man who once invaded Earth.**

_The reveal came from a source who has requested they be allowed to remain anonymous. They stated that the young woman is in fact not a woman at all but the self-proclaimed god of mischief who invaded a few years ago. Our source informs us that the invader has in fact been living on Earth for well over a year. Housed in Avengers Tower. This begs the question. Can we truly trust these so-called heroes with our lives?_

_\- The Bugle_

* * *

**Exclusive interview with Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark's Industries and personal friend with Tony Stark. Only in New York Times.**

_Our reporter Julia Vernes meets with ms. Potts in her office. The impression is of a woman with confidence and intelligence._

_"When we approached you about this interview you told us that you could tell us more about mr. Stark and Loki. Would you mind telling us more about it?"_

_"Not at all", ms. Potts leans comfortably on the rest if the armchair. "The first thing you need to know is that this Loki is not the same as the one who invaded."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"We have confirmation from Thor, who was Loki's brother. From Thor we have learnt that Loki was not the mastermind behind the invasion. Instead he was a victim of someone much worse."_

_"You are speaking of him in past tense."_

_"I am. As I said. The Loki with Tony is not the same as the one before. That Loki was sacrificed in the name of peace."_

_"Sacrificed? Not executed?"_

_"According to Thor the religious authorities on Asgard demanded that Loki had to be sacrificed. Meaning that he is dead."_

_"And the younger version..."_

_"Is a reincarnation. I won't pretend I understand everything about this but opposite to most of us like to believe Thor and Loki are basically gods. The laws that rule them are different from our own. I can say for certain that the teenager I have met is a sweet soul who cares deeply for those around him."_

_"And he fell for Tony Stark?"_

_"He did. I've seen many slander Tony but he tried being responsible and forced himself to deny his own heart. In the end, their love was stronger. And now Tony is happier than I have ever seen him."_

_"What about the pregnancy?"_

_"We are talking about a reincarnated deity who can use magic and is able to shapeshift. I have learnt to not question things too much. Loki is pregnant, yes. They are engaged to be married, yes. And as I see it, this story has been blown way out of proportion in the last week."_

_"So you don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to Loki? He is not dangerous?"_

_"The only danger he poses is causing you to get diabetes from being far too sweet. I have no doubt he would and could go to great lengths to protect those he cares about. But I also knows that he is not violent. Considering everything we have learnt about his old self I would say it is not the Trickster's nature to be mindlessly violent. Not by choice."_

_"Thank you, ms. Potts. This has been quite the eye opener. I'm sure our readers will agree with me. Now for a more personal question. Do you know if they are expecting a boy or a girl?"_

_"They have chosen to not have the gender revealed. Not even to themselves. And I respect that."_

_"Do you expect to be involved in the child's life?"_

_"They have asked me to be the child's godmother. I'd say I will be involved."_

_"That sounds wonderful. We thank you again ms. Potts for agreeing to this interview."_

**_For more on this story see:_ **

_My brother and I, interview with the god of thunder. Page 6_

_Before and after Iron Man, Tony Stark. Page 8_

_Big reveals about the New York incident and the fall of Shield. Page 9_

* * *

Tony threw the newspaper aside. Much to Steve's annoyance. The engineer was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate tabloids? Because I do. Thank the gods for Pepper. So, have you two thought about what I asked you? Will you be our witnesses? Loki don't want a big wedding and I'm okay with that. But we will need witnesses and you two are like, the biggest heroes in American history..." the man continued to babble. 

Again Steve felt that strange heat of jealousy. He wished he could have that kind if happy ending. Loving so much that everything else becomes irrelevant. The only one he had even remotely close to that kind of relationship was Bucky. And his old friend would laugh his head off if the soldier ever suggested they tried an intimate relationship. Or smack him. Both was possible. Tony didn't know how lucky he was to have Loki. 


	22. Chapter 22

The former SHIELD agent glared at them. It had not taken much for Natasha and Clint to find the person leaking Loki's identity to the press. With SHIELD gone the man had allowed himself to assume that he was no longer bound to secrecy. He was now learning the hard way that he was wrong. 

"Agent Field", the red-haired agent said and sat down. "You used to work in the hacking department. I'm guessing that's how you knew about Loki."

"Spare me, Romanoff. I know your shtick. It won't work on me", the man growled.

"Is that so. My real question is simple. Why? Why go to the press?"

"The public deserves to know that they are not safe! You so-called heroes are protecting a war criminal, allowing him to spread his lies."

"What lies?"

"That he is a different person! That he is harmless! Especially that he is engaged to Tony Stark and pregnant with his child."

"They are married now, actually", Natasha watched as the former agent got red in the face from his anger. She wasn't particularly impressed with him. He was driven by resentment, similar to how Clint had behaved. Unlike the archer this man had not been involved with the invasion. No friends or family had been hurt. His resentment came from a sense of superiority and misplaced anger.

"Don't lie to me, Romanoff. I'm not that easily duped."

Casually she pulled out the news article. It had been a pretty simple thing and only a select few media outlets had been allowed to take pictures. Now the god of mischief was officially Loki Stark. Standing beside Tony the god had a huge stomach and was smiling at the engineer who was practically beaming of happiness. Few doubted their devotion to one another. Holding it up for Field to see Natasha took some pleasure from seeing him deflate.

"They send their gratitude", she said, watching the former agent startle. "If you hadn't leaked Loki's identity they would still be hiding their relationship and possibly faced more derision. Now no one cares about Loki's age and accept that he is innocent. In the meanwhile you are likely facing jail time due to leaking national secrets."

Standing she left the fuming man to stew in his own misery.

* * *

Male of female, Loki waddled. In the very last stage of pregnancy he was huge. His lean body was pushed to the limit by the stretch of his stomach. More often than not the god would collapse on the sofa, complaining that his feet hurt. Or her feet, if she was female. Mesmerized by the pregnancy belly Tony doted on his wife/husband any chance he got. Fetching food and drinks, messaging feet, ordering chocolate and doing just about anything to make his spouse happy. Currently the deity was a female. Saying that she felt more comfortable like that this close to due date. Their doctor practically lived in the Tower just so she could be there as quickly as possible. 

"Tony", the raven goddess whined. "My back hurts!"

"Awe, Sweet cheeks", he kissed her cheek. "Want me to get you something?"

"No! Just stay with me", she grabbed at him and rubbed her face against his chest. He thought his heart would burst from the cuteness. How could someone be so adorable? Overwhelmed with love he peppered her with kisses. That, at least, got him a smile and a pleased sigh. Until she let out a grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Our child is kicking me", she huffed and grunted again. This time Tony saw the movement beneath the taut skin. According to the doctor the baby had turned around and was pressing against the curvix. If the goddess didn't go into labour soon, they would induce it. Judging from the location of the kick, their baby was indeed sitting with their feet upwards. Loki suddenly blanched.

"Honeybee?"

"There was something... wet... leaving my body..." and just like she had said her pants was growing soaked. Realising what this meant the engineer started to panic before reigning himself in. 

"That's your waters. We should get you to the infirmary."

"What? Why?"

"Because the baby is coming." Green eyes grew wide and Loki let him guide her to the elevator. They had barely reached the right floor when the goddess let out a cry, clutching her stomach. "Come on, babe. I got you."

Jarvis had been as resourceful as usual and alerted the doctor. She was waiting for them and quickly helped them sort things out. Normal clothes went off and hospital gown was put on. Even Tony was put into some kind of hospital garb.

"Okay, Loki", the awesome doctor said. "I'm going to feel your cervix to check your dilation. It will tell me how soon you need to push, alright?"

"Yes", the goddess nodded fervently and allowed the intimate examination without complaints.

"Six centimetres. Once it reach eight or ten you should hopefully feel the baby pressing. That's when you start to push. Do you understand?"

"Yes", it was a squeak that turned into a cry. "Tony... I'm scared."

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm right here. Just listen to the doctor, alright. She is here to help you." Tony took his wife's hand and held it gently. Even as she let out another cry and nearly crushed it, he still held on.

"Coming! Baby's coming", she panted, looking panicked. "Oh Norns! Baby is coming!"

"Breathe babe, breathe. That's it. Deep breathe."

"You are doing great, Loki", the doctor said. "Your dilation is at around ten centimetres. When the next contraction come I want you to push."

"Nyaarrrggghhh!" The scream was so loud a few pigeons on the other side of the security glass flew away. "Oh Norns! Oh Norns! I can... can feel..."

"You are doing wonderful, Loki", the doctor said. "Now push! Good. Again, push! That's it, the head is almost out. Push!"

Everything suddenly happened very quickly. Loki let out another blood curling scream while pushing as much as she possibly could. The doctor let out a surprised yelp and dived forward. Then quiet before a cry filled the room. The cry of a newborn. This made Loki frantic, reaching and grabbing for their baby. The female doctor hurriedly dried off the child and placed it in the goddess' waiting arms.

"Congratulations", she said. "You have a boy."

* * *

She looked down on the tiny creature in her arms. The baby fit easily in the crook of her arm and was still crying slightly. With a smidgen of magic Loki cleaned the boy and dressed him. He opened his eyes and she melted. They were a beautiful hazel. Nuzzling her baby the goddess wanted to cry of happiness. Distantly she felt something detach inside her and slip out. The afterbirth according to the doctor.

"Hey, no hogging", Tony's voice was soft and teasing as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. A callused hand reached out and gently brushed the baby's head. "He's beautiful, Sweet cheeks. Hi, Jean. This is Daddy. Remember Daddy?"

Loki chuckled and cooed at their child as Jean turned his eyes to his father before looking back to his mother. He then started crying again. Deftly the goddess placed a nipple in his mouth while squeezing slightly. Realising he could have food the baby started to suckle greedily. The engineer actually began to cry, a goofy smile on his face.

"Tony?"

"He's here. He is really here. And he is beautiful. So perfect. Honeybee... Loki... I..." he leaned in closer and kissed her softly. "Thank you. For everything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Everything you do brings me so much happiness. You love me for who I am and you gave me our son. Despite me being a dumbass. I love you so, so much."

Beaming the goddess kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to their baby. She knew that things had changed in more ways than one. Whatever fate had had in store, it was no longer relevant. The path that would have ended in their deaths was no more.


	23. Chapter 23

Baby Jean was crying constantly. He definitely took after his father in that he never shut up. Covering his ears Clint admitted to himself that he was unnecessarily harsh but the kid just wouldn't stop wailing. Even more frustrating was the fact that neither parent was bothered even in the slightest about this. They fussed over him and had the stupidest expressions. Tony seemed immensely proud of himself, his social media was flooded with baby pictures. Oh, and tons of pictures of Loki. Preferably with the baby. The public loved it.

"Who's Daddy's boy? Yes, you are", the engineer cooed and made silly faces, lightly tickling his son with his nose. Which made the kid at least giggle instead of crying. "Busibusibu! Awe, you are the cutest!"

"For fuck's sake, Stark!" the archer snarled.

"Hey, no swearing in front of my kid, Bird Brain. And watch your tone."

"Or what? You ground me?"

"He could kick you out", Banner warned. "Don't push him?"

"He is being ridiculous!"

"I think it is adorable", Natasha said, holding her phone to film the whole thing. Because of course the brunet had returned his focus to his kid. Speaking absolute nonsense. 

"Oh, what was that? Do you need a new diaper? I think you do. Let's give you a new one and then we should find Mommy. I bet you are starting to get hungry. Yes, Mommy got tasty milk for you." Tony walked away and it was finally quiet again.

"Why can't he stay in the penthouse?" Clint groaned. "My ears are hurting!"

"Isn't it to allow Loki some rest?" Steve said. "I remember our neighbour when I grew up. She was always really tired with her baby and her husband worked all day. My Ma used to give her a hand because she didn't get any sleep otherwise."

"Besides, babies can't talk you know", Bruce chimned in. "They can only communicate through crying and making noise."

"I get that but why here? There is a whole freaking Tower!"

"Isn't it proof that he trusts us?" Thor had been mostly quiet, eating his food. The god had been unnaturally quiet for months. Since his trio back to Asgard in fact. He had easily accepted that Loki was pregnant and that he now had a baby. None of them knew what was going on inside his head. "He has many enemies and if someone attacks he trust that we will help. Gaining someone's trust is a precious thing."

"Thor..." Rogers said gently. "Are you thinking about your brother? The old Loki?"

"Aye... over the last few years I've come to realise how poorly I knew him and everytime it makes my loss new."

"Despite there being a Loki here in the Tower?" Nat asked.

"Young Loki has all of my brother's best qualities, agent Romanoff, but he is not the same. He is his own person."

"You could tell us a little about him", Steve suggested. "Your brother, I mean."

The Thunderer was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Loki, my brother, was very intelligent. As a child he loved learning more than anything. He used to persue knowledge for the sake of knowledge. Unfortunately many deemed his love of learning as unmanly and ridiculed him. At the time I didn't realise how much this hurt him. Or how grievous the insults was. You see, as a prince Loki was supposed to be protected from such things. Insulting a member of the royal family can have serious consequences. Yet, no one ever faced punishment. Making them bold."

"He was bullied."

"Aye. I did not see it. Believed his grievances to be imagined or exaggerated. I didn't learn differently until it was too late. When I went back to Asgard on the behest of young Loki I learnt my brother had a garden he had tended for centuries. All in secret. To you my brother was a mad man but to me he was my mischievous and brilliant baby brother. A man I wish I had taken the time to truly get to know."

Not wanting to hear anymore Clint left, heading down to the archery range. He didn't want to consider that the supposed conqueror and his former tormentor had been someone's son. Someone's brother. That he had not been evil. Even though he knew he was being ridiculous. All he had to do was take a look at the current Loki. Absorbed in family life and being a good person.

A far better person than Clint himself.

* * *

She was absolutely besotted. Her baby was perfect. Jean was in her arms eating his fill. He had a big appetite, which was good, but the amount of milk she produced was ridiculous. A day after giving birth her breasts had become so swollen with milk that they were leaking. Which was rather embarrassing to be honest. True, she was happy to have plenty of food for her son but wasn't sure what to do with the excess milk. Tony had managed to convince her to allow him a sample. Not for drinking, mind, but to analyse. Though Loki could admit that if her husband wanted to drink of her milk, she wouldn't mind. Everytime Jean had eaten his fill she would dry her breasts of with a wet towel and fill up a bottle. Just in case.

Ever since giving birth she had remained in her female form. Once she had reverted to her male form but it had been painful and uncomfortable. Making her regret it. By now Jean was one month old and growing nicely. He even had gotten some hair. 

"My two favourite people in one place", Tony said and joined them on the sofa, casually kissing Loki's cheek in the process. He had a goofy smile on his face and watched their baby eat. "He is growing so quickly."

"He is", the goddess agreed, switching breast and Jean latched on again. "No wonder with all the food he is eating."

"Your milk _is_ packed with nutrition so I'm not surprised."

"Oh, you finished the analysis then."

"Yep."

"Good. Would you mind getting the wet towel and bottle? I think Jean is finished soon."

"Sure." Getting up the engineer kissed her cheek once more. As she was burping her son he returned with requested items. The baby fell asleep against her shoulder and she placed him in the nearby cot. As she filled the bottle she noticed that Tony was watching her.

"Do you want to try?"

"Eh... Honeybee... are you asking if I want to literally milk you?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that kind of weird?"

"I don't see why. You have touched my breasts before."

"I'm... good... maybe we can look into donating some of the milk? To women who can't produce enough themselves?"

"Do you think that would be possible? I'm not a human..."

"We can always try. If they say no, they say no."

"Mmm, well. Why not."

Once the bottle was full she leaned against her husband, enjoying the quiet. She was genuinely happy. 

* * *

"Hello Stark." Tony startled and then wobbled as he realised he was floating in space. Without any kind if suit. Then he remembered someone talking to him and he looked in the direction of the voice. Floating carelessly were Loki. The _old_ Loki.

"Should I be worried?"

"Why? I hold no grudge against you."

The engineer studied the apparition. This Loki was very much the man from the invasion. He was dressed in a dark robe and... he had a bleeding cut on his chest. In the exact same place as Tony's Loki.

"You... You are real. The one who talked to Thor."

"Indeed. I talked to my younger self as well. Oh, don't worry. I just gave him my magical knowledge."

"Why talk to me? We barely knew each other."

"Because you deserve to know. Both what you sacrificed and what you sacrificed for."

"Sacrificed... I made a sacrifice?"

"You did. People often make the mistake to assume that making a sacrifice is only about giving up your life. Especially when the stakes are high."

"That isn't the only thing... right?"

"It isn't. My younger self is proof of this. No, your sacrifice was different. Your sacrifice was the future you could have had."

"What I could have had..."

"The woman. You would have worked things out, gotten married and had a daughter. In the end though you would still make a sacrifice to save the universe. One ending with your death."

"But I'm with Loki. My Loki. And we have a son."

"Exactly. That was your sacrifice. Just like my bonds were mine."

"...I'm pretty happy with what I got."

"Who said that a sacrifice can't bring happiness? If you worry for the safety of your loved ones, you have no need. We always had potential you know."

" _We_."

"You and I. We are similar in many ways. Fortunately my younger self is a much better option. A lad without centuries of misery. But our souls are connected."

"Jean... is he?"

"Hmm? Oh, your son. He is perfectly safe. The sacrifice is complete. You might face a few more challenges in the future but the Norns have received what they demanded. Fate requires no more from you."

"Was this Thanos really that bad?"

"Worse. He was filled with delusions and powerful enough to act on them. Billions was killed by him and his armies. Without our sacrifice he would have erased half of every living thing in the whole universe."

"Half of _every_ living thing?"

"Yes. A lot of suffering and many sacrifices would have been required. _You_ wouldn't have been alive to reap the victory even as you would have been monumental for victory."

"...are you sure I made a sacrifice, Reindeer Games? Because it sounds to me I'm onto a winner."

"As I told you, Stark, sacrifice can bring happiness. Your sacrifice was that potential future. My younger self has saved your life."

"I don't need more reasons to love him, I already love him more than anyone I have ever loved before. Well, except Jean of course."

"Of course", the former Trickster smirked knowingly. "Oh, and have fun with the spider child!"

"Yeah yeah... wait... who? Spider child?"

"Some parts of the future can't be changed, Stark. Some meetings are fate."

Blinking Tony found himself in his bed. From the window soft morning light illuminated the room. Loki, his Loki, was sleeping soundly beside him and in his cot attached to the bed Jean was also asleep.

"Good to know that bag of cats is still a bag if cat", he muttered. Yet he couldn't help but smile. If he had sacrificed his former future in order to gain this one he considered it a fair trade. Pulling his young wife into his arms he kissed her forehead. Later he would ask Jarvis to run a search for any kid that went with the name spider. For now, he wanted to relish the peace.


	24. Chapter 24

It took him longer than he would have liked to find the supposed "spider child" that Reindeer games had talked about. Granted he didn't spend much time each day doing the actual looking. He left that to Jarvis. In fact, he spent very little time in his workshop at all. Favouring spending time with his family. Jean was about six months old and still the cutest thing Tony had ever seen. So he was a bit of a silly dad but he just loved his kid so freaking much. His spouse had finally been able to shift from their female form to their male form. Loki had looked quite relieved actually. For someone used to switch between gender it had probably been a bit stressful being stuck in one. The god still changed back into female whenever their son had to breastfeed and did so without hesitation. But not being stuck due to pain and discomfort was a good thing.

Finding the supposed spider child still took months and Tony only succeeded because of a damn YouTube video. Of a guy in a red and blue pyjamas being called _Spider-Man._ Not Spider-Child. And to be fair, Reindeer Games never said it was an actual name. Now armed with a pseudonym and an actual person he started to try and track the guy down. Then he found the guys address. Two people lived in the apartment and since he doubted that the spider-guy was named May it meant that the one he was looking for was named Peter Parker.

Who was freaking fifteen years old. Almost sixteen at most. A kid! Granted his own spouse wasn't that much older but Loki was a god so it didn't count. So. Spider-Man was a teenager who could catch a car with his bare hands. Tony doubted even Tony or Bucky could manage that feat. And Reindeer Games never said them meeting was fate.

"So, you've found him", the god of mischief said leaning on the chair, Jean on one arm. Their son babbled and reached for his father who chuckled while taking him. Kissing his son's cheek the engineer ran the video again.

"Yep. Kid is going to get him killed at this rate. Ow, Jean! That's Daddy's beard", the small giggled, not remorseful at all that he had pulled at the goatee. "Question is what I'm going to do now..."

"Old me said this was fate, right. Maybe you can help him? Mentoring and such. That way he won't get himself killed."

"You think that's a good idea? Encouraging him?"

"I think he will do it one way or another regardless of your intervention. But if he has the Avengers as backup he will at least have a safety net."

"You would know, wouldn't you... hmm... well he needs a better suit because that thing is just sad."

"Then make one. Maybe include an A.I. to assist him?"

"But if he had one he would become reliant on the suit... that would be bad. Hmm... Oh! I know. A training wheel protocol! That way he has to learn on his own."

"Tony, love. He is a teenager. If you tell a teenager they can't do anything what do they do? Not unlike yourself."

"...do it anyway. Wait, did you just call me a teenager?"

"I compared you to one. That's different."

Before Tony could answer a very distinct smell rose from his lap. Specifically from the baby sitting in it. Jean grinned at his father and looked very pleased with himself. Standing to go change the diaper the engineer muttered to his son:

"You are going to be a menace when you grow up, do you realise that? With me and Loki for parents I wouldn't be surprised if you either became a superhero or a supervillain. Honestly, I would probably be proud of you anyway. Let's go catch a spider, eh?"

* * *

Peter skipped a step as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Under the arm he carried a circuit board he had salvaged from a dumpster. It needed some TLC but that was what made it fun. Maybe he could finally upgrade the computer he had built and play some games with Ned.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" he called and headed for his room. Passing the living room he realised he had another voice as well.

"...feeding him mashed potatoes", a deep male voice said and Peter paused as May turned to him.

"Peter! Why didn't you tell me you applied for an internship?" she said. That was when the teenager got a good look at the other person. His jaw dropped.

"You are Tony Stark", he said. "Wait... internship?"

"Yeah, the Stark Internship", the older man said. "I have to say I was very impressed with your application."

"Er... ah... um... does this... internship come with any money."

"Yeah, sure. We can hash something out. Is there anywhere we can talk in private."

"Um... my room... I guess..."

"Excellent!" Standing Tony Stark put his phone in his pocket and exchanged a few more words with Aunt May. Who had a rather starstruck expression. Once inside his bedroom Peter started to freak out.

"Mr. Stark! I swear I didn't send in any application and..."

"Relax kiddo", the billionaire pulled out his phone once more. On the lockscreen were a small baby boy wearing... an Iron Man costume... That's when the teen remembered that the older man was a father.

"Is that your son?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, that's Jean. Loki loves dressing him up. This is you right?" A holographic screen popped up showing a video of... uh oh...

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm married to the god of mischief, kid. Takes more than that to fool me. Let's see." It was embarrassingly easy for Mr. Stark to find his suit. Even if he scrambled to hide it he knew it was too late. The other pulled it out and inspected it with a grimace. 

"How can you see with these?"

"I can", Peter said and tried to snatch it back. "There are too much sensory input otherwise."

"Just tell me one thing. Why are you doing this?"

"Because... when you can do what I can do and something bad happens, and you don't do anything, it happens because of you."

Stark nodded thoughtfully and sat down on Peter's bed. He honestly looked way younger than the teen had expected. It was kind of weird to think that he was married to someone not that much older than the teenager. Even had a kid with them.

"Here is what we are going to do", the billionaire said. "I had thought of making you a suit before contacting you but I figured, well - _Loki_ figured that we might want to see you in action first. Which is why you are going to join the Avengers for training a few times a week."

"What? Wait, wait! I can't let anyone know my identity. My aunt doesn't even know!"

"Kid, if there is any group of people you should introduce yourself properly to, it's the Avengers. I'm not saying you will go public about being Spider-Guy..."

"Spider-Man."

"Whatever. I'm saying to let the team know. So that we can help you if there is need and give you advice. You are involving yourself in some pretty dangerous stuff. There is no need to do it alone."

"...is this the internship?"

"Yep."


	25. Chapter 25

Maybe the wide eyed wonder should have been expected. The kid swivelled his head so quickly it looked like it was going to be screwn off. He looked at _everything,_ mouth agape. Trying not to smirk Tony led him down to the training floor. This part of the Tower wasn't accessible by elevator and required special clearance. Why? Because they also stored weapons on the same floor, since some of them were used in training. The plan was to make an assessment of Peter's abilities and weaknesses. They were starting off easy, which was why they were headed to the sparring room.

"Wow! This is awesome. Wait, so what happens now?" the kid asked.

"You will have sparring matches with Clint and Natasha. They are our best hand-to-hand combatants."

"Who..? Never mind, I will find out."

While the kid looked around the sparse room Loki entered quietly, holding Jean on one arm. The baby was dressed in an Iron Man shirt and had blue pants. Looking absolutely adorable as always. Eyeing the other teen the god tiptoed to Peter and tapped him on the shoulder. Causing him to jump.

Up on the ceiling. Where he stuck. Upside down. Literally crouching on the ceiling. The kid had a sheepish expression. 

"Did... I mention I got bit by a radioactive spider?" he asked.

"Interesting", the god said, looking up. "Are you simply stuck or can you walk around as well?"

In response the teen started crawling around until he reached the wall, then he walked sideways on said wall. Jumping down to land lightly in a Ta-Dah pose. Jean giggled adorably. Causing Tony to scoop up his son and kiss his tiny little face, making even more giggles erupt.

"Er..." Peter gave him a dubious expression. 

"Leave him be", Loki said. "That's just him being a father."

"You are Loki, right?"

"That I am."

"Uh... That's... wow... you are younger than I thought..."

"I'm older than you." Tony hid a snort at how teenaged their exchange was. His husband heard him anyway and gave him a look. Then his expression softened. "Oh dear, now I feel mean. He won't be happy."

The engineer knew what he meant. Jean was leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder and with a small thumb being sucked on. His other tiny fist was bunched in his father's shirt. Visibly content and happy. Loki went and tried to pick him up and the baby boy whined, grabbing at Tony's shirt harder.

"Dada... Dada... Dada!" with each cry came the tears closer until they burst. Making the baby wail unhappily. And making his parents heart shatter. So they were sappy parents, sue them.

"Why can't he just stay?" Peter asked while covering his ears.

"We don't want to expose him to violence for as long as possible", the god explained. "Even if it's just practice he can't tell the difference. I just wanted to meet you."

"Oh... maybe he missed Mr. Stark?"

The Trickster smiled while gently untangling tiny fists from Tony's shirt. "My husband is a very present father. Isn't that so Daddy?"

"You know it Mommy", the engineer said and blinked. Jean launched at him so he stepped forward so the boy wouldn't fall. Now sitting between his parents their son stopped crying. Content. It wouldn't last of course since Loki was still leaving with him but still. With his spouse so close Tony couldn't help but cup his face and give him a kiss. Ignoring the strangled sound coming from Peter. Parting it seemed that their boy had finally accepted he wouldn't get his way. Seeing that he sighed and leaned against his mother instead.

"I think you might be getting hungry", Loki mused and shifted into her female form. Making the other teen present yelp in surprise. "I see you later, Tony."

"See you later Sweet cheeks." Man, he loved his family. Turning to the spiderling he rubbed his hands. "So. Wall crawling. Any other ability I need to know about?"

* * *

He was having dinner with the Avengers. The Avengers. Him. In the Avengers Tower. Dinner. Apparently the team got together every Friday night for a meal and sometimes a movie, now they had decided to include Peter. Aunt May didn't know anything. She thought it was the internship. They were still evaluating him and for that reason he was spending the weekend. It was kind of crazy. Especially since he was seated between Steve Rogers and Sergant Barnes. Two super soldiers. Heroes of world war two. And they had casually invited him to sit with them. He felt kind of small with them towering over him but both paid attention to him and talked to him.

Meeting Bruce Banner had been like meeting a celebrity. Peter was still in awe of the man. Not because he was the Hulk, because he was the most famous and accomplished physicist of their time. The scientist had been rather flustered from the enthusiasm he had been greeted with. Even now he gave the teen a wary look, like he expected the kid to start screaming or something. Then there were Hawkeye and Black Widow. The ones who was doing most of the assessments. He was frankly a bit frightened by the female agent. She gave the impression she could kill you with a her pinky.

At the end of the table sat Thor, the god of thunder himself. Occasionally casting mournful glances at the trio on the other end of the table. Mr. Stark and Loki was both paying more attention to their son than the rest of the team. The small boy was being feed spoonfuls of food. Same food as the rest of them, mashed and without salt or spices. Apparently accomplished with magic. Both men, despite that the teenage god could turn into a girl, was fully focused o the child. Taking turns feeding him while forgetting their own food. Making noises and such. It was difficult to reconcile their behaviour with their public personas.

Tony Stark who was more known as a playboy, billionaire and sarcastic asshole, was a doting father. Loki, who had attacked Earth but was supposedly a reincarnation of his past self, was a loving mother. In fact, they made the picture perfect family. Having only Aunt May and Ned it felt weird seeing the two. Even more so because they were so obviously surrounded by other people as well. None of whom seemed put out by being basically ignored. 

"Don't think too much about it", Captain America said softly. "They are happy, that's all that really matters."

"Yes, Captain America. I mean... um..." Peter blushed in embarrassment. 

"You can call me Steve. I would feel more comfortable like that."

"And call me Bucky. None of that 'Sergant Barnes' nonsense", the former assassin said. "Stark said you made your own webs. Must mean you are pretty smart."

"I, uh... sure, I mean. I'm pretty smart I guess."

"He goes to a school for gifted kids", Mr. Stark piped. "He is kind of a genius if you ask me. And that's saying something."

"Because it is you saying it?" Black Widow asked in amusement. 

"Exactly!"

"I understand mortal children can be rather nasty to one another", Loki said with a frown. "Adults as well for that matter. Are you treated well by your peers? Bullying and humiliation burdens the soul, you know."

"Well, it's High School. You have the cool kids, the sporty kids and the nerds. Even in a nerdy school..."

"Peter", Captain... _Steve_ said seriously. "Is anyone bullying you?"

"... there is one kid... Flash Thompson... he makes fun of me a lot. Calls me Penis Parker..."

"Have you talked to anyone about this? Like a teacher?"

"I don't want to be a snitch... and it's not that bad."

"Even small things can hurt", this came unexpectedly from Thor who had spent most of the meal quiet. "My brother, for all his accomplishments, was often ridiculed and berated. True he was mischievous and had a tendency to make a fool out of people. But he could also be very kind and compassionate. For so long I assumed he exaggerated the slights against him. That mere words couldn't hurt. I was wrong. In my blindness I failed to truly get to know my brother. Something I grieve for still."

"But..." the teen looked at Loki sitting on the other side. Both gods gave him sad smiles.

"I'm not the same person as Thor's brother. I have the same soul and I am also the god of mischief but we are not the same."

"Aye, my brother Loki and young Loki here share some similarities but my brother is truly gone."

"Kind off", Mr. Stark muttered. "Reindeer Games has a weird habit if popping up in dreams. Messing with you."

"That sounds like my brother indeed", Thor rumbled a laugh. "Even as an echo he is the same as he always was. May I suggest a cheer for our young friend Peter? To welcome him to the Avengers?"

"Cheers!" the others chorused. Smiling at him warmly. Feeling his cheeks grow red the teen smiled widely nonetheless. For the first time ever he felt truly accepted for who he was. All of him. And by such remarkable people as well. Shyly he raised his glass as well. Basking in the warmth of the people around him.


	26. Chapter 26

School was a very foreign concept to him. If his past self had ever been formally taught he had no memory of it. Although it was more likely he had private tutors. Pepper had stolen Tony for a long meeting and the other Avengers was away for different reasons. Thor had returned to Asgard, something about meeting old friends. Which was why Loki had teleported himself and Jean to Midtown school of science and technology. Peter's school. Because you could never trust germs the baby boy was protected by an invisible bubble.

With his son in his arms he walked through the halls. Looking around in curiosity. Occasionally he passed some teenagers he assumed were students. All of them stared at him with wide eyes and slackjawed. Maybe they recognised him. His baby babbled to himself and chewed on his toy. Being absolutely adorable. Loki definitely stopped here and there to pepper the child with kisses. A few people he passed were clearly adults. Some made a double take upon seeing him.

A loud ringing cried through the school. Poor Jean got so startled that he started screaming in fright. It didn't become better by the sudden throng of teens. Now they definitely were the centre of attention. Trying to sooth his son the god glared at the growing gaggle of teens. Even adults was joining the crowd. Gawking.

"Loki?" Turning the Trickster spotted Peter making his way through the wall of people toward him. With his son still crying loudly, he nodded to the teenager. A few girls stretched their hands forward as if to touch Jean and he barked at them. 

"Hello Peter", Loki said. "Can you make the jackals leave me alone?"

"Um... what are you doing here?"

"I was curious."

"What about Mr. Stark."

"He's in a meeting all day." A stern looking adult broke through the throng and glared at the god.

"Excuse me young man, I'm certain you are not a student in this school", he said. "State your name and for God's sake make the brat shut up."

"You will not call my son a brat", Loki said in a dangerous voice. "I'm Loki Stark."

* * *

Peter could see the aneurysm in the principal as the man realised exactly who was causing chaos in his school. The principal was stern and determined but he wasn't a bully. He even seemed to realise he had spoken to harshly. Especially about a baby. Everyone was whispering, the god's name was well known. It was becoming painfully obvious that Loki wasn't used to this kind of interaction. Or being surrounded by so many people, while being the focus of their attention. Add in the fact that his baby was becoming more and more distressed.

"Um, sir? Maybe we can go somewhere else to talk? Somewhere quiet?"

"'We' mister Parker?"

"Yeah, I mean. I'm interning at Starks industries and..." the principal held up one hand.

"Very well. Let's go to my office."

In the end it wasn't a very big deal. Once it was more quiet Jean calmed down and even fell asleep. Loki was given permission to remain on the campus for the day, with his baby, and Peter was to accompany him. It helped that the young god offered a sizable donation to the school. Even if it was a pittance compared to the Starks wealth. Now informed the student body kept a more doable distance from the Trickster. Only occasionally approaching him to ask a question.

"So, you gave birth, right", MJ asked. "What does it feel like?"

"A bit alien to be honest and it hurts pretty bad", Loki replied. They were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Seeing the selection the god had simply conjured food for them. He was currently feeding his son some baby food. "It is worth it in the end though."

"You know, most teenage moms are not so lucky."

"Perhaps but I'm not your typical teenager."

"No kidding. Most wouldn't be married to Tony Stark."

"I would hope not, I don't share. That's not what I meant though."

"I know what you mean. Old you died and you just sprung up instead."

"... that's fairly accurate actually..."

"Look who it is!" Peter wanted to groan when he heard the snide voice. "It's Penis Parker sitting with his delusional friend, Loki Spark."

The god of mischief turned towards Flash, his face ice cold. It was such a chilly expression that all conversation died down. Suddenly it was very easy to understand why this guy had been worshipped - and probably feared - by the Vikings. 

"You do well to leash your tongue", Loki said in a flat voice. "Or someone will leash it for you."

Backing away the bully seemed terrified. Handing Jean to Peter the Trickster stood and approached Flash. Green eyes blazing.

"It... it... was just a joke..."

"No. Your words was meant to hurt. To cause pain. To humiliate. And you know it."

"Loo... look... who would believe he is actually interning at Stark's Industries? Or... or that you are the actual Loki?"

"Do you want me to prove my identity? Should I show you? You believing or not does not change the truth. And I will not allow you to ridicule Peter again. Do. You. Understand."

" _Yes sir_ ", Flash squeaked before fleeing. Immediately the atmosphere returned to normal. The god sat down and took his son again. Without a care in the world he casually resumed feeding him.

* * *

Coming back to an empty Tower almost gave him a heart attack. It took him a good while to remember he could just ask Jarvis. When he was told Loki had decided to visit Peter's school, with Jean, he almost had another heart attack. Yet the moment they returned he forgave his spouse immediately. Holding them both in his arms Tony felt all his stress and worry drain away. Listening to the god's tale of the day he fed his son before rocking him to sleep.

"You scared me, you know", the engineer said softly. "I didn't know where you were and had no idea what had happened."

"But I told Jarvis before we left", Loki frowned.

 _"Sir got so panicked he forgot to ask me, young sir."_ the A.I. said kindly.

"Oh... I'm sorry Tony... I should have talked to you before. It was selfish of me."

"Honeybee... I'm not trying to shut you away and I should have asked Jarvis sooner. It's just... I love you, both of you, so much. The scariest thing to me is losing you. Either of you. So... I overreact." The Trickster leaned forward and kissed Tony's cheek.

"I feel the same way, you know. Everytime you go out to fight as Iron Man I worry you will get hurt. Even though I know how important it is to you, I still worry. That's normal." Blinking away tears the engineer pulled his young spouse close and kissed him on the lips. "Altough a phone would probably be a good idea."

Stiffling a laugh the older man got to his feet, his son now fast asleep. The two exchanged a look, a promise. Placing the sleeping baby in his bed, and kissing his forehead, Tony went to their bedroom. Loki was waiting for him, deliciously naked and eyes filled with desire. The brunet set a personal speed record of getting his clothes off before joining the god. They quickly started to kiss passionately and touch with greedy hands. A while back they had manage to conclude that only the Trickster's female form could be impregnated. Once pregnant it didn't matter what gender but the male form could not become impregnated. Of course, they took full advantage of this.

Long, slender legs were locked around Tony's waist as he moved his hips steadily. Their arms clamped around each other and lips locked. Loki moaned beautifully as he was pleassured. As they climaxed they existed for a moment in pure bliss. 

Then the moment were broken by a loud cry.

_"My apologies sir, young sir, it appears young master Jean has awoken."_

"You don't say", Tony muttered and made to leave the bed only to be stopped by Loki.

"I'll bring him here. Why don't you wash off quickly?"

"Sounds good. I love you, Sweet cheeks."

"I love you too, Tony."


	27. Chapter 27

They found him in a quiet corner of a tavern. He didn't bother to look up as they joined him. Taking a long drink from his beer Thor took the time to study his old friends. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. People he had grown up with. And who had grown up with Loki. With his long stay on Midgard it had been a while since they sat down and talked.

"You are quiet my friend", Fandral said carefully. "This is very unusual for you."

"Aye", Volstagg chimned in. "Who not relay us with a glorious battle from the mortal realm, eh?"

The Thunderer didn't answer. Choosing instead to remain silent. As the other four made their orders he waited. Trying to guess what they would do next.

"You have been away for quite a while now", Sif said. "Will you stay on Asgard?"

"Mortal lives are fleeting", Hogun said in his usual hiss.

"You are so quiet, Thor", the vain warrior said. "One might think you have been possessed by the spirit of Loki."

Twitching a smile the Asgardian prince pondered what they would think if they knew the truth. Not that he had any intention of telling them. Not about his brother nor about the young Trickster residing on Midgard. Seeing their agitation he chose to speak up.

"I have begun to see the wisdom in my brother's silence", he said. "People tend to want to fill the quiet, saying more than they intended."

"Why would you want to emulate Loki?" Sif said and wrinkled her nose. As if the idea was revolting. 

"My brother was far more intelligent than me and definitely wiser. I was foolish to not see it before he was lost to me."

"He committed great crimes..." Hogun said. "Treason. Genocide. He tried to conquer Midgard. How is that wise?"

"There are an answer to each of those. I wonder if you can figure them out."

"...now you really sound like Loki..." Volstagg said while drying off some foam from his beard. "What could possibly excuse his actions?"

"With treason I guess you mean the Frost Giants that interrupted my coronation. He was correct to do so. If he had not I would likely had caused great harm. He had tried to caution Father but no one would listen to his concerns. Least of all any of us. As for Laufey, it was war and my brother found a way to end it without much bloodshed."

"And using the Bifrost as a weapon? Trying to wipe out Jotunheim?" Sif demanded.

"What did I try to do only three days prior? Commit genocide. With far more glee than my brother I might add. He had tumbled into madness with the reveal that he himself was Jotun. His actions were irrational and caused by grief."

"Then, what about Midgard?" Fandral asked.

"You heard the pristess. Thanos was behind the attack. My brother was merely a tool. And then he was killed."

"Not killed, sacrificed", Hogun protested.

"He is dead. No matter the reason, he was killed. Despite the fact that the priesthood explicitly said that derision of my brother after his death was forbidden, people still speak poorly of him. I was blind to who my brother was and now I can never make it up to him."

"You are taking this way too hard", Sif scoffed. "Loki was Loki. He never told anyone anything."

"That's another thing", Thor looked at each of them in turn. "Why did none of you support him during his reign? Ignore that he lied to me, you didn't know that. Why were you so quick to turn on him?"

"He had stolen the throne..."

"He was next in line. The order of succession was clear. With Father incapacitated my brother had to step up as king since I was banished."

The Thunderer shook his head. They had been his friends for centuries. Fought at his side. He only wished he had realised that they were only _his_ friends. Not Loki's. Not his brother's. And they didn't deserve to get to know the young god of mischief. 

* * *

Despite making a case for no birthday presents all the guests had brought one anyway. A one year old baby didn't really know what it meant. Nor could he truly appreciate the gifts. However, Loki accepted that it was an expression of love and that he could appreciate for his son. Jean was already starting to walk which had prompted Tony to baby proof _everything._ A more doting father would be hard to find. Even now the engineer carried around their boy on his arm, making him greet the guests.

"There's auntie Nat, say hi", the man cooed.

"An Na! Dada!" 

"That's right. And here's Uncle Stevie."

"Ibie!"

"Hi pal", the super soldier said and ruffled the dark curls on Jean's head. It continued that way while Loki saw to the food. It was catered since it was easier. Especially with so many guests. At least only a few had wrapped their gifts and most of it was practical things. Some toys, clothes. A pair of shoes. That kind of thing. Not that it was really needed, Tony had gone on a shopping spree and gotten enough things to last at least three additional children.

"Mami!" The Trickster had barely time to put down the food in his hands before his son flew into his arms. Smiling he kissed Jean's cheek and hugged him close.

"What a party", his husband quipped and kissed him on the lips. "Our little boy is already one year old. Time flies. Before we know it he will be too big to be carried around and then he will be embarrassed by us."

"Don't get too carried away. There are many years left. Besides, we can always make more."

"Make more what?"

"Babies of course." Once this would have made the engineer sigh and look exasperated. Now it only made him laugh and kiss Loki again.

"Now there's an idea", Tony said. "Let me know when you are up for it."

The older man went to greet Pepper who had just arrived, leaving the god of mischief feeling slightly bewildered. Had his husband just said what he thought he had said? Did he mean it?

A couple of hours later the celebration was winding down. Loki was feeding Jean a small portion of birthday cake, much to his son's joy.

"Is it a good idea to make him have a sugar rush just before bed?" Rhodey said.

"That's actually a myth", Tony said. "Kids don't actually get high on sugar. It is a case of conformation bias. Of course, adults don't get a sugar rush either."

"Besides, it is his birthday", the god said. "We are normally careful with feeding him sugar. One small piece of cake won't hurt him."

"Whatever. It is your kid."

"You know what, I think you are right!" the engineer said in an exaggerated tone.

"Haha. Very funny."

"I'm always funny."

* * *

It was no doubt that Jean would sleep through the night. The moment he was put in bed he was out like a light. Tony smiled, his heart bursting with love. He was still amazed at the unconditional love you could feel for your child. Even with Peter in his life, who he had sort of adopted but not really, it wasn't quite the same as looking at his sleeping baby boy.

"Jean is sleeping tight", he announced as he entered the bedroom. "He was probably exhausted."

"He will sleep soundly then", Loki's melodious voice made the engineer pause. Sitting on the bed were his spouse, as female. It had been a while since he saw her like that, and certainly not in bed. She was naked, hair curling lightly and her legs was apart in an obvious invitation. Tony didn't have to be told even once. Clothes flew off and he launched himself onto the bed. Capturing plump lips with his own he let his hands roam. It got pretty wild and they had not even gotten to the best part. Sliding down the pale body he settled between the goddess' legs he gently parted the folds with his hands and swiped at her nub with his tongue. This was something he had wanted to do for a time but the chance had never come.

"Ngh... ah... Tony!" Letting her voice guide him he let a couple of fingers slid inside her. Making her moan loudly. She was soaking. Working his tongue some more he felt her muscles contract around his fingers as she came with a shout. Of course, being a goddess meant one time wasn't really good enough. Loki made a gesture and Tony's mouth tasted like mint instantly. Chuckling he surged up and kissed her. Male or female, he loved the deity anyway.

"I'm guessing you want more", he said, teasing her.

"Yes", she replied. "I'm taking you up on your offer."

His offer? Oh... Oh! Heh. Grinning he started snogging her for a good five minutes, making her riled up, before thrusting inside. Growling she made them roll, now straddling him instead. Tony rubbed the pale thighs, letting her know she could go ahead.

Afterwards he held his spouse, once more male, as he slept. Loki seemed to be at peace. Happy. The engineer hugged the god closer. Another baby. He liked that idea.


	28. Chapter 28

Intentionally trying to have a baby was rather different than having it happen by accident. It was still lot of fun but having sex suddenly carried more weight. Thankfully Jean slept through the nights with a few exceptions and since drinking that golden potion Tony had a lot more stamina. He watched Loki as she rode him, their bodies flush and her eyes closed in pleasure. She had lived on Earth for more than two years already, almost three. By all rights she should have been just above twenty years old. Yet her features still retained the youthfulness of a teenager. And it wasn't limited to her female form either. Regardless of gender the Trickster still looked young. True, the engineer had experienced some age regression but he still looked to be around thirty. Anyone who saw them could tell there was an age gap. The only difference was that it was an age gap that in many ways was artificial. 

Loki was beautiful. Lustrous black hair and emerald eyes suited the paleness of her skin. Kissing her chest Tony indulged himself by playing with one of her nipples, using his tongue. This got a pleased hum so he kept at it. He had played with her nipples before but only in male form. For all that they were trying to have a baby they were also engaging in some milder fantasies. Just the other the day the goddess had requested that they did it doggy style. Not with those exact words but that was the gist of it.

As always the Trickster returned to his male form once they finished. He had once explained that while he for all intentions and purposes was gender fluid his base form, as to speak, was male. Meaning he was more comfortable like that. It didn't matter to Tony.

They were lying in post climatic bliss when Jarvis informed them that Jean had woken and was distressed. Without hesitation the engineer got up and hurriedly put on some clothes. He knew Loki would take care of any... stuff... that was unsuitable for a young child. Even from outside the door to the nursery he could hear the heartbreaking cries of a frightened toddler. The moment he opened it and went inside the small boy pulled himself up. Wailing.

"Dadi! Dadi! Daaadiii!" Tears streaked down chubby cheeks and hands reached for him. Tony was in front of his son in three long strides, lifting him into his arms. Hiccupping and sobbing the small boy bunched his fists in the shirt of his father.

"Shh... shhh.... you are okay, sweetie. Daddy's here. Shh... shhh." Kissing the dark locks he carried his son to the master bedroom. Loki was waiting for them and quickly took the toddler in his embrace. Together they settled in the bed. Jean between them. Once he calmed down he fell asleep once more.

"Poor Jean", the Trickster murmured. "He has been having a lot of nightmares recently."

"How do you know?"

"I can glean the surface of his mind. I think the darkness frightens him and then he is alone when he wakes up."

"Poor Jean indeed... you think we can do something? Installing a night light maybe?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Maybe some stuffed animals? He never seemed interested before but..."

"...that could have changed. Too bad he didn't get any for his birthday. Maybe we can go out and buy some."

"Maybe we can bring him to a store and let him pick one? That way we will know for certain that he likes it."

"Sure. Sounds good. And Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It was a little known secret but Steve loved children. When he grew up he had thought it would be impossible for him to have a family of his own, because he was so sick. At times it had seemed uncertain if he would even survive. Then the serum and the war followed by the ice. His secret dream of a child of his own seemed further away than ever. Which was why he felt so happy whenever Loki and Tony included him in their own little family. Like now as they were out shopping for a stuffed animal for Jean. The boy was very excited and was looking at all the toys in wonder.

"Unca Ibie!" The boy kept pointing to things while chattering brokenly with the soldier. He might not be able to speak properly yet but he certainly made an effort. In another aile Tony and Loki were looking at some children's furniture. Steve felt a tug on his shirt and looked down into hazel eyes. Jean had been pouting but smiled when the blond looked at him. 

"Abbit!" he said excitedly and pointed. "Unca Ibie, Abbit!" It was a bunny made of incredibly soft fabric that imitated actual fur. White with pink pads and red bowtie.

"You want this one, buddy?"

"Jes."

"Alright. Let's ask you mom and dad." He found them still looking at furniture and showed them the bunny. Despite being rather pricey the couple just shrugged. Tony handed him some cash, several hundred dollars, and told him to buy it. "You are being spoiled rotten", Steve told the kid who giggled. No sooner had he paid for the bunny when he heard a crash and a distressed shout from the aile he had left. Hurrying back the soldier found the engineer kneeling on the floor beside Loki. Who appeared to have fainted. 

"Loki? Babe?" The brunet gently shook his spouse who seemed to be coming to. Jean whined and tried to get down. Probably worried about his mom. Blinking the god groaned.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"You fainted, honeybee. Out of nowhere. How fo you feel?"

"Dizzy..." 

"Alright, don't you move. I'm calling an ambulance. Steve, could you take Jean back the Tower? I think it is better for him."

"Of course. Hey, buddy. Mom is okay. He will be fine."

"Mami? Dadi?" Getting to his feet Tony went to his son, and plucked him from the soldier's arms. Behind them Loki was now leaning against a wall rather than lying down. He seemed tired but not in any danger. The engineer rocked the small boy gently, soothing him. Remembering the bunny the blond gave it to him. With it in his arms Jean soon fell asleep in his father's embrace.

"You can take him now. I give you all a call when I know more. Ask Jarvis if you need any help."

"Please do. I will." With the sleeping toddler Steve started to make his way home. Praying that Loki would be alright.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" The doctor stepped out into the hall and beckoned him. 

"Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong", Dr. Seger said. She was a thin woman with a kind demeanour. The kind of medical professional that really cared for their patients. Quite good looking as well. Gently she guided him to her office rather than Loki's hospital bed. "Please sit down."

"If nothing is wrong, then why are we here?"

"I figured you'd prefer some privacy. Loki is fine. He is in excellent health."

"Healthy people don't faint..."

"People can faint for a number of reasons without an underlying medical cause. You two have a son, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see. Sometimes when a woman is pregnant her body can go into a kind of overdrive. It is not dangerous in and of itself but it can cause fainting."

"Wait... are you saying..."

"Congratulations Mr. Stark. You and your husband will have another baby."

He stared at her for ten seconds as his brain caught up with her words. Then he whooped, shot to his feet and practically ran to Loki's side. From the big smile and happy tears the god had also received the happy news. The god of mischief was once more pregnant.


	29. Chapter 29

When Thor returned to the mortal realm ot was to find Loki with a protruding stomach. The nature of which was quite obvious. Greeting the other Avengers the Thunderer felt the need to convey his news.

"Thanos is no more", he said. "I do now know the details but the Mad Titan will never again cause death and misery."

"That's the guy that controlled Reindeer Games, right?" Stark said. The former mortal bounced his son on his knee, making the boy giggle hysterically. "Good riddance. I don't care about the details."

"Aye, he was the one who controlled my brother. My concern is that his life was claimed as a sacrifice in order to defeat Thanos. Yet, his life wasn't what the Norns wanted..."

"I still made a sacrifice", the god of mischief said. "When my old self died all my prior connections were lost. Like the reason you and I are not related."

Thor deflated at the reminder. He had been allowed the chance to say farewell to his brother. That didn't mean he didn't miss him. Yet, he knew he couldn't place any such expectation on this young man. It wouldn't be fair. To either of them.

"I most have been gone longer than I realised", the god of thunder mused. "To see you so far along with child."

Smiling the Trickster petted the bump. "I'm actually only a few months pregnant but this time I'm carrying twins. That's why I'm already so big."

"I... see... may I touch?" the blonde warrior gestured to the swell. Loki nodded in acceptance and allowed Thor to place his hands on his stomach. He rarely used his abilities as a fertility god but he had them. Now he could feel the beating hearts of two babies. Strong and steady. The babes had magic, much like their mother. Reaching out with his powers he placed a blessing upon them. With Jean he had been unable to, hadn't felt comfortable enough, and had had to wait until after the boy was born. This time he could give both the children and their mother the ancient blessing. From the Trickster's expression he knew what the other god had just done. Smiling softly he petted the warrior's blond hair.

"Thank you, _broder_." Thor snapped his head up in time to catch the gentle mischief in the green eyes. For the first time since Loki, his Loki - his brother - had been killed did he breakdown in tears.

* * *

Time practically rushed by. It felt like no sooner had they learnt that Loki was expecting twins than the goddess' water suddenly broke. Compared to all the drama before the months had been quiet. With the exception of Thor telling that the evil titan was gone. Which, yay! Having confirmation was nice. By now May Parker knew if her nephew's double life. Peter had been urged by the god of mischief to tell her the truth. She had taken it rather well, all things considered. Probably because she also learnt that the Avengers was giving him much needed support.

"How are you holding up, Honeybee?"

"Like my vagina is being split in two", Loki groaned. "You can't get used to this."

"I believe you. How are we going to assign their names?"

"The first one out will be Kim and the second will be Mika."

"...yeah, sure. Simple and good." The goddess smiled weakly and let out another groan.

"Please tell me I can push soon!"

"You should dilate a bit more first", the attending ob-gyn said. "Then soon."

The wait seemed endless. Then everything happened at once. Loki let out a cry and cursed creatively as she started to push, against the doctor's instructions. Despite this Tony was soon handed Kim, their second baby boy. Following were Mika, a beautiful baby girl. In short order the twins were cleaned, dressed and given to their mother. They clamped onto her nipples with such sudden force that she yelped in surprise. 

"Norns! You two were hungry", she said. Even so, a smile graced her lips. "Why don't you go fetch Jean?"

"Sure thing, Sweet cheeks", he kissed aforementioned sweet cheek before bringing their oldest to the infirmary. At nearly two years old the boy eyed his siblings a bit suspiciously. 

"Tiny", he said.

"Babies are tiny. You are a big brother now, alright? You better be kind."

"Okay..." Jean was allowed to sit at his mother's ankles. Watching the twins eat. "How can they eat so much?"

For a two year old his vocabulary was out of the park. Granted he had begun his journey towards speech long before he learned to walk but it wad still remarkable. It forced Tony to be very careful with what he said.

"You ate just as much when you were born", Loki said. "Jean, Daddy and I still love you. Never doubt that. All three of you are our children and you will always be the most important people in our lives. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Jean", Tony told his son. "Before you know it they will be big enough for you to play with."

Later the same evening the engineer cooed at his younger son, making noises as he made to change the diaper. Loki had just done the same for Mika when the brunet paused. 

"Kim is a boy, right?" he said bewildered. Frowning the goddess picked up their daughter and joined him. Looking at the baby's genitalia. Or rather, the lack there of. Because instead of a wee-wee Kim and a pee-pee. 

"Huh", she said and took a peek inside Mika's diaper. "Oh... it seems like they are gender fluid. Mika is currently a boy."

"They are like you?"

"I don't know. I generally change by choice but this seems more instinctive."

"Huh... well, let's be real. It doesn't change a darn thing. Isn't that so?" The last part was directed at Kim, who was now a girl. Jollering the baby was kicking her feet, oblivious to the commotion. He finished changing her diaper and put on a onesie. As he lifted her he felt a strange surge. A suspicion formed and took a peak. Yup. Back to being a boy. Loki was beaming at him. Likely due to his effortless acceptance. How could he do otherwise? They were his children and he loved them. Besides, their mother changed gender nilly-willy so why wouldn't their children. 

"Let's put them to bed, shall we?"

"Yes", she purred and gave him a hot kiss. Like, literally hot. She made for one happy goddess that night and he was there for it.

* * *

Thor stared at his father. For a man usually clouded by prejudice against mortals he had just made an absurd announcement. He wanted the Avengers to come to Asgard for a celebration. 

"Father... they all have obligations to Midgard and can't easily leave. The spouse to the Man of Iron blessed him with twins only recently. He can't possibly leave his family for a celebration. No matter how much of an honour it is."

"I think they can make do. As for the Man of Iron", Odin raised an eyebrow, so similar to the late second prince. "It is costume for the wife to accompany her husband on a journey such as this. They will simply have to bring their children with them."

A heavy feeling settled in Thor's stomach. How could he possibly make the invitation? What would he even say? No one on Asgard except him knew that there were an incarnation of Loki on Earth. If Stark was to bring his family, he would be forced to bring to the very place his spouse had originally met their end. Yet, he couldn't disobey his king and father by not extending the invitation. 

Head aching the Thunderer sought the one place where he could still find peace. His brother's garden.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some very bad news yesterday, hence the delay. It is not about the virus, so don't worry about me. While I couldn't make myself write yesterday I will try to keep writing as a way to keep things normal.

"Heck no!" Tony exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind, Point break? Do you want them to get hurt? Because that's what it looks like to me."

For a huge guy Thor did the shrinking act pretty well. He didn't look any happier about his news than the engineer. An invitation to Asgard. Had it been shortly after the invasion he would have loved it. Jumped at the chance. Now, the place was a threat to his family. His spouse, his kids. Who could predict what might happen to them if they went.

"I'm only conveying Odin's words", the big guy said, hanging his head. "If there was any other way..."

"Then find one! Because I'm not going!"

"Tony..." Loki had the twins in her arms, feeding them. They were getting big. Almost at the six months mark. On the floor Jean was busy using building blocks, making a tower.

"Yes, Sweet cheeks?"

"We should go." It was like an old vinyl had scratched in the engineer's head.

"I'm sorry, _what?!_ "

"We should go to Asgard."

"Honeybee... they _killed_ your old self there. What if..." Tony choked up. "What if they hurt you? Or the kids? I... I can't..."

"I wouldn't say this if it wasn't important. It is something I think we have to do. Completing the circle."

"One last sacrifice you mean?"

"In a way, yes. I would never let our children end up in danger. You know that."

"I do", sighing the brunet swept up his oldest, much to the boy's dismay, and sat down beside his spouse. Kim and Mika noticed him but kept eating. "I'm just scared. Surely you can understand?"

"I do."

"What is this about one last sacrifice?" Thor said, suspicion in his voice.

"Reindeer games wasn't the only one who had a sacrifice to make", Tony said simply. "I did as well. And a sacrifice doesn't have to be deadly. In fact, I'm really happy." He hugged his son close and despite the boy's earlier complaints he was happy for the cuddle. Thankfully he didn't really understand the conversation. Even if he was crazy smart, just like his parents. 

"But then... why 'one last'?"

"Surely you understand the mechanics of magic, Thor?" Loki said as she expertly burped both twins at once. Using said magic of course. "All of this started on Asgard. In order for it to be concluded, I need to go there. Closing the circle of sacrifice. After that, we will truly be free."

"...I understand..." Thunder Pants didn't sound happy but it did seem like he did understand. And so did Tony. He didn't like it. Not at all. But if this what was needed for them to finally be able to just live and be happy, he would accept it. 

Still...

"Honeybee, would you be angry if I made the kids suits? Just in case?"

The look of surprise, mirth and the following laughter alone was worth it.

* * *

Frigga admitted she was very curious about Thor's mortal companions. Before they arrived her son had manage to demand Odin to make an oath that all who came through the Bifrost for the celebrations would have immunity. No matter what, they couldn't be arrested, assaulted or otherwise threatened. A binding oath at that. Using magic. It also extended to all of Asgard. She figured her son had a good reason for his demands. Thus her curiosity. 

The great hall was packed. Everyone wanted to see the rumoured Midgardian heroes. First came a blond man who slightly resembled Thor. Especially with his piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in an odd armour and carried a round shield on his back. Beside him walked a slightly shorter man with dark brown hair. The metal arm caught sunlight, making people cover their eyes while whispering. After them came a man and a woman. Once more the man was blonde, albeit with grey eyes, not blue, and he had a bow slung on his back. The woman had flaming red hair while wearing a simple blouse with trousers. Next came a shorter man and a youngster. Both wearing non-descript clothing. 

It was the last group that caused an uproar. Frigga stared. A youth. Looking so familiar yet so different was carrying a young child on his arm. The child's twin was held by a human who held the hand of a slightly older child.

There were no mistaking those black locks and green eyes. Fabled in all the realms. Some raised their voices, clamouring, shouting. All while the youth looked at them, all of them, without recognition. Maybe some men would have tried to hurt him but the oath given held. Then the king spoke and everything became silent.

"Loki."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to clarify that it is my cat who is sick. I was informed a couple of days ago that he has terminal cancer. Which is hard to deal with.

The name of his youngest son rolled off his tongue before he knew it. At the far end of the hall the young man glanced at him but paid more attention to the child in his arms. One look and it revealed that whoever this was they didn't recognise Odin. He knew his wife and son thought of him as heartless for allowing the sacrifice of Loki but in truth, there had been no other choice. Only a fool angered the Norns. All the mortals gathered in front of the throne and introduced themselves. Then...

"Loki Stark, spouse of Tony Stark and mother of his children", the young man said, giving a quick and loving smile to the man at his side.

"Your name is Loki?" Frigga inquired.

"It is. I understand that my old self was raised as your son."

"Your old self", Odin said. "Are you claiming to be a reincarnation?"

"I'm not claiming, I am."

"Thor, did you know of this?"

"Father..." sighing the Thunderer seemed... forlorn. "We misunderstood the sacrifice and because of that, my brother is dead. All that is left of him are memories, echoes. This Loki is still the god of mischief but he is not the Loki we lost."

"His life was not the sacrifice..." the queen of Asgard sounded faint. Tears escaped her eyes. "My son... how I have failed you..."

"If it is any consolation my old self don't hold any resentment", 'Loki' said. "I think it was a bit of a relief for him."

"And how would you know his thoughts?" the king demanded. 

"Like Thor said, he remains as an echo. Fading slowly but still existing to a degree. I have spoken to him in a dream. He gave me his knowledge of magic."

"My brother spoke to me as well", Thor admitted. "Long before I met his younger self. We... said our farewells. I didn't tell you of any of this because... I honestly feared what you would do Father, if you knew. And I wanted to spare Mother the pain."

"You shouldn't have hidden this, Thor. Nor should you have neglected to bring Loki here."

"Except you no longer have any say in his life", the shorter mortal standing beside the Trickster was bristling. "He's mine. And you don't get to do shit to him."

"Love, mind your language around our children", Loki said. "But he is right. Any bonds my old self had to Asgard was severed when his life ended. I am no longer part of this realm. My life is of Midgard, of Earth. With Tony. With my family. Our sacrifice saved the universe."

* * *

It was with some amusement Loki watched the king's consternation. Being in Asgard gave him a clear understanding of the sorrow his old self had felt. This was not a place for a Trickster. Neither of them belonged. He had the fortune of having found a place for himself where he could be himself. His old self had ever been able to achieve that.

The tension was palatable. Thick. Some fingered weapons. Others looked worried, afraid. As the tension reached its breaking point Mika started crying in a loud wail, followed by Kim. They had been fussing before and now it seemed like they had had enough. Somehow their cries actually broke the momentum. People startled. Fear and angry gave way to confusion, to understanding. Poor Jean also began to cry, clutching his father's leg while eyeing the Asgardians in terror.

It became obvious that the children, through their distress, had reminded everyone of their presence. In doing so, they made the tension fade. Taking both twins Loki soothed them best he could, realising they were probably hungry and tired. Tony lifted their oldest into his arms, murmuring to him and holding him close. Without thinking the Trickster shifted into her female form and tried to figure out how she was supposed to feed her children while being in a big hall full of people. Not that she was bothered by it but she figured it would be a bit rude. The queen approached her, still teary eyed.

"Why don't we all move to somewhere more private", she suggested. "This is not a good place to talk things through. And it would be better for your little ones as well."

"I'm all for it", Tony said. "As long as no one does anything stupid."

"My husband swore an oath and he will keep it. Please come with me." She led them to opulent chambers decorated in green and gold. There were large bookcases with thick volumes and comfortable chairs you could curl up in.

"These used to be my brother's chambers", Thor said. "You are free to use them. There is plenty of room and a few extra beds. Even though he rarely had guests."

"It will do for now", Loki said while seating herself in a soft sofa, using magic to open her shirt in order to present a breast to each of her hungry twins. They began to suck greedily. The other Avengers gather around, creating a protective circle against the king and queen. 

"What is this about you making a sacrifice", Odin demanded. "You were returned to life after death!"

"Yes, and no. My soul was reincarnated into the form you see now. The life that had previously hosted my soul had been ended. A sacrifice isn't always about death. It is about giving something up. The true sacrifice the Norns demanded was the bonds of my past self. Had his memory been removed it would have been enough for what they required."

"My sacrifice was a future I could have had if I had not chosen Loki", Tony said. "We both completed our sacrifices when we had our first son. Reindeer Games said it best, a sacrifice doesn't mean to be without happiness. You can be more than happy with what it brought you."

"Whom do you speak of?" Frigga asked in confusion. "A playing animal?"

"Stark is referring to Loki. Our Loki", Thor said heavily. "I truly wish he could be here to speak for himself..."

"That might be possible to arrange", the goddess said while tending to her babies. "His echo could still remain and these chambers are saturated with centuries of his magic. I might be able to call him here one last time."

"Closing the circle", her husband said. If Jean had not been in his arms he would likely had crossed them. Instead he made a grimace.

"You think he might be willing", the hope in the queen's voice was apparent.

"It is worth a try", Loki said. "But I will care for my children first. It is past their nap time and the journey has exhausted them."


	32. Chapter 32

"Hello Mother." After putting the kids down for their nap Loki had done some mumbo jumbo and now Reindeer Games stood in the room. When he had appeared in dreams he had looked solid, normal. Now he was almost see-through. Flickering and kind of... fuzzy... around the edges. Still in that dark robe with blood oozing down his chest. The queen tried to touch her dead son but her hands passed through him. Her face fell.

"Oh, Loki..." she whimpered. "I'm so, so sorry for allowing..."

"Mother", the word was simple but it made the woman fall quiet. "You couldn't have known. Not even the priestesses understood. And really, it was a mercy."

"A mercy?" Odin said sternly. "That's what you call it?"

"Why All-Father, it is almost like you care. Yes, a mercy. My mind was fractured beyond repair. Certainly not helped by my imprisonment. Dying freed me. I have remained in this form this long for the sake of my younger self. Now, once the circle is closed, there will be no need. I will fade and know eternal peace."

"You speak as if your death was nothing to me..."

"Oh no, you probably felt my death. It was my _life_ that was nothing to you. Centuries of favouring Thor. Centuries of punishing me based on hearsay. Of condemning me to isolation and madness even though I had seemingly returned from the dead. You felt my death but you didn't mourn me because there was nothing for you to mourn."

"That's not true!"

"Then you lie to yourself. Just like you lie to others. It is unfortunate. Not unexpected but unfortunate."

"You still twist my words!"

"Calm yourself, your behaviour is unseemly." Ghost Loki sat down in an armchair completely at ease. He didn't make any impression on the cushions. Further driving home the fact that he was, in fact, not really there. "Let's see if we can't straighten out some events. First, the interrupted coronation. That was me, I admit. Though I hadn't counted on the guards being inside the Vault. I did not, however, intend for the incursion of Jotunheim. The discovery of my actual race and parentage was a severe hit to my psyche. Having the man I had called father collaps as I confronted him didn't help. I did not steal the throne. Why would I? I was next in line and Mother handed me the throne herself. The council gave me Gungnir."

"Is this true", Thor asked his mom who nodded.

"With you gone and your father in his sleep Loki was the only one available to take the throne. Ever since you both became of age I was no longer allowed to be regent. He was the rightful heir."

"You did lie to me though", the big blond told his brother but it was without heat. "I now understand why you did so. It had to be overwhelming and frankly, I was probably looking like a threat. Considering my previous behaviour."

"You are not wrong. I never intended to kill you though. At that point I wasn't fully rational. I was alone, without support and had been betrayed in the midst of a brewing war. Before you stormed in after I had killed Laufey I had not intended to destroy Jotunheim. Seeing you, once more the hero, made me snap completely. If there were no other Jotun, you would never find out about me. As we know the fight that followed ended with me falling from the remains of the Bifrost. Having deliberately let go."

"That image haunts me still... I couldn't understand why you would take such a drastic measure. Not until later when I was informed about the events that led up to it. Or a heavily edited version at least."

"I would apologise but I'm not actually sorry. I just wanted my life to be over with and that wish never really went away."

"What happened? When you fell?"

"I won't bore you with the details but..."

"Because you don't want to relive them?" Natasha broke in.

"Agent Romanoff, I'm _dead_. There is literally nothing more that can be done to me. I am skipping the details because my time here is limited", and man if the sass wasn't glorious. Tony realised Reindeer Games had been right. There had been a connection between them. It was realised through his Loki but under different circumstances they might have worked out as well. "Anyway. I fell for an immeasurable amount of time until I was pulled from the Void by Thanos. He... primed... me, for his great quest. And yes, he used torture. One of his underlings had the ability to cause pain without leaving a single mark. They also manipulated my mind. It wasn't straight up mind control. More like... changing my perceptions. Using the sceptre to fuel all my negative emotions."

"Is that why you acted so erratic during the invasion?" the engineer asked.

"In part, yes. There were several ideas cramped into my head at once. Some were my own and some were not. What determined my actions was the fact that I was angry. At many different things. Including Thanos."

"So you lost on purpose. Or at least, that's what it amounted to."

"Pretty much, yes. Unfortunately it further fractured my mind when the green beast tossed me like a rag. The underlying control broke but it had also kept my mind together. Now, I had nothing." Bruce shifted and looked uncomfortable. It was easy to see why. He could only imagine their Loki, the young man sitting beside Tony, suffering like that. "I do not hold you accountable, Doctor Banner. It would have happened anyway. With proper help and care I might have recovered but that didn't happen. What happened next you all know. I was taken back to Asgard. Sentenced without a trial and later killed as a sacrifice."

"But they were wrong", miss queen said. "You wasn't the sacrifice..."

"I wasn't", Ghost Loki agreed. "I was the one who was supposed to make the sacrifice. And in a way, I did. So did Tony Stark. That's was what the Norns wanted. Me freed from Asgard and its strict ideals and Stark freed from a future leading to his death. I could have made the sacrifice and still be alive but I know for certain that my younger self was the one who truly changed the future."

Aforementioned self squirmed a bit but didn't seem upset. He probably had a connection to old Reindeer Games, since they were kind of the same person but at the same time totally different. You know, same soul and all. And the old Trickster probably had a point. Because Loki, his Loki, had been given a blank slate he had not only forged his own future but that of everyone around him as well. Steve and Barnes. Clint. Natasha. Bruce. And of course, Tony himself. Finding the godling on the streets of New York. First fending him off and then fall in love. Becoming parents. Finding Peter and getting to know him. The twins. A life completely altered. 

"Thanos is gone", Reindeer Games said. "Others were given the strenght and power needed to defeat him. Unaware of the sacrifices that made it possible. You might come across them one day, who knows."

"The circle has been completed", Loki said to his old self who nodded.

"You are not bound to fate any longer. There are many discoveries left for you all to make but the paths have been changed. Less suffering and less conflict."

"Where will you go, brother?"

"I told you, Thor. I will have peace. For eternity. My soul rests in my reincarnation and what remains of my mind is free."

"Fare thee well brother, I love you."

"Fare thee well, Thor. Live well. Mother, do not mourn me any longer."

"I love you, Loki", Frigga tried to take a ghostly hand and this time she succeeded. 

"I love you too, Mother. All-Father, I hope you will face the truth before it is too late. I hold you no grudge and wish you no harm. Mortals, take care of him." There were no question of who he was talking about. 

"I had no intention of otherwise", Tony said. "He is the love of my life and I will always care for him." Old Loki nodded in satisfaction and then he was gone.

"You are the love of my life as well", the young god said and kissed the engineer softly. Things were good.


	33. Epilogue

"Daddy!" Three voices squealed and he was tackled before he was fully through the door. Tony smiled and tried to hug all three of them at the same time. He had only been gone for a week but it felt far longer. A chuckle made him look up. Loki was standing in the doorway with their youngest in his arms. Like Jean Ella remained in her gender all the time, which was why she was the only one who didn't have a gender neutral name. The god of mischief no longer looked like a teenager, finally, and instead looked to be in his twenties. Small differences but significant. As always he was gorgeous. 

"They have missed you", he told the engineer who almost felt teary eyed at that.

"Aww, sweeties. You know Daddy would much rather spend time with you guys than go on boring business trips. But sometimes you need to work when you are an adult."

"Did you buy us something?" Mika asked, going by the pink ribbon she was a girl today. 

"Yeah, Daddy, did you buy us something?" Kim chimned in, who was also a girl if he understood their fashion sense.

"Of course I did, you will get them _after_ dinner. Now run along, you know Mommy wants you to take a bath before we eat."

"Yes Daddy!" they chorused and rushed off. Jean took the opportunity to get a better hug. Lifting his son into his arms Tony let him be a bit clingy. He was in that kind of stage.

"Daddy..." he whimpered. "Don't go..."

"Jeanie... honey... just because Daddy left on a trip doesn't mean I won't come home. I love all of you and missed you every single day. Come on, you also need a bath."

"No!" What a dilemma. Thankfully Loki was more than capable of handling it. Using magic he made them switch child, letting his husband hold their daughter while he took their son.

"Daddy will still be here after your bath. Let him come home properly."

"No! I want Daddy!"

"After your bath."

"No! Now!" Their voices faded away as they moved down the corridor. Tony smiled and looked down at his little girl. Out of all their children Ella took after Loki the most. Green eyes and black hair. Her features were more like her father though. The engineer kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Hi sweetie, are you Daddy's girl? Yes you are, yes you are. I missed you!"

"Dah dah da", she babbled and he chuckled. After their visit to Asgard everything was quiet and it remained that way. Sure, the Avengers dealt with some minor issues that was too big for the police or military but even that died down. Even Peter was only handling small time crimes, making his corner of the neighbourhood safer. Tony and Loki had decided to move permanently to the Malibu mansion. Letting the Tower be a base for the Avengers while they lived with their children peacefully. The engineer had retired from being Iron Man anyway. By choice. His spouse had never made a single comment about it, supporting him no matter what. It was the idea of forcing their children to grow up without a father that made him make the decision. If he was needed, he would fight. But not unless there was no other option. Rhodey filled his position pretty well anyway.

Loki came into the kitchen a little while later, his hair wet. They exchanged a soft kiss and begun making dinner.

"Did they splash you?"

"Jean did. Normally I would have been cross with him but he was just upset because he had missed you so much."

"Oh dear..."

"Don't worry, love. Pepper wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important. Jean is simply lucky to be able to have us around so much. Mika and Kim are more interested in their gifts. It is not sugary treats I hope."

"Nah, I got them some toys. I think they will like them."

"Sounds good."

Later the same evening, after the twins had run wild with their new gadgets and their oldest had refused to be separated from his father again, they were lying in bed together. Thankfully without the kids. He loved them more than anything but Tony could admit he wanted some alone time with his spouse as well. Pulling the god close after they had made love he relaxed.

"Are you happy, Tony?" Loki asked.

"Honeybee, I'm on fucking cloud nine every single freaking day. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so, so much."

"So it was worth it? Everything?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Of course it was worth it!"

"It was", smiling softly the deity snuggled closer, tucking his head under Tony's chin. "I love you too. I will never regret all that let me be with you."

Outside the moon shone on the ocean below. All was well. And it was fucking perfect. 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story. This one has been quite the journey. That's for sure. There were some controversy in the beginning due to Loki being a teenager but I'm glad you all stuck with me anyway. I will admit that there were some elements that got changed in response to some of that controversy but not in a significant way. In many ways, it is a cultural thing. As a Swede I'm more used to a liberal view on teenage sexuality than what is common in the USA. Still, I'm satisfied with the how the story flowed. 
> 
> I have an original story here called The Last Call of the Lost. In time I will return to it and I would love for you guys to check it out and leave a comment. 
> 
> My next story will be named "I'm not heartless" and the first chapter should be up pretty soon. It will feature a different pairing, as is my wont. Should anyone of you wish for me to gift it to you, just say the word. 
> 
> I know I'm not very good at responding to comments but I do read them and they are a great motivator. So a big thank you to all of you who have read my story and left a comment and kudos. I appreciate it and I hope you will return for my next story. 
> 
> Till next time, ciao 👋


End file.
